Entombed
by Cabriel
Summary: Bill Weasley has dicovered an unopened tomb in the deserts of Egypt. An expert in artifacts was called in to help him uknowingly releasing an ancient evil more dangerous than Voldemort himself. (A Forever series Side Story)
1. discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
The dark in is my element and shadow is my world. Men have feared me and the mere mention of my name brings shivers to the spine of the bravest.  
  
I am a child of the night and death follows me everywhere.  
  
**  
  
Bill Weasley frowned as he read the hieroglyphics. He was confused that there were writings of an ancient evil deep within one of the caves of Egypt. As a curse breaker for the goblins, he had to read the hieroglyphics in order to have some clue to the curse he will be dealing with.  
  
So far, he had no luck.  
  
Bill was wearing a white shirt and khaki pants, a contrast to his normal leather outfit. He only wears leather when he's off duty. He also was wearing a brown had that was fashionable in the 1930's. He took a magnifying glass from his knapsack and studied the glyphs more.  
  
"There's nothing about the curse," Bill sighed as he read the other glyphs. "I think it is safe to open this."  
  
"And what if you're wrong?" Esk asked gruffly. Esk was the leader of the goblins assigned to gather the treasures especially gold. The other goblins were nervous for reason unfathomable.  
  
Bill had never seen the goblins so afraid before. It was like they didn't want to be there.  
  
"Let's get this over with!" one of the goblins at the back called out. Bill smirked. They were never filled with patients, these goblins. A set of glyphs caught his attention and began to decipher it.  
  
"Entombed here is the... the closest I could get about it is; 'The angel of darkness that leads the army of Anubis.' What the bloody blazed did that mean?" There was a commotion behind him and Bill turned to see what it was.  
  
The goblins were definitely afraid. It was rumored that gold in this tomb was incomparable but these goblins acted like they wanted nothing to do with it. Some of them backed away and some had already fled.  
  
"It is not worth the risk," Esk said as he retreated back.  
  
Bill looked at the glyphs and turned to the retreating goblins. He needed some more information before proceeding. Whatever scared the goblins off must be more dangerous than the Dark Mage Voldemort.  
  
Looking at the glyphs, Bill wondered what was inside.  
  
***  
  
"There's a letter for you, Fleur." Gabriella said as she entered her sister's room. Lying lazily on her bed, Fleur Delacour looked up and smiled at her little precious.  
  
"Who is it from?" she asked.  
  
"It's from Gringotts," her sister said. Frowning in confusion, Fleur opened the letter and read its contents. "What is it?" Gabby asked curiously.  
  
"They wanted me to go to Egypt," Fleur smirked. She was on holiday wanting to be with her sister. But she knew better than she, the most talented relic hunter in Europe, would get a holiday. She was searching for different relics to use against the dark lord but nothing seemed to hold much water.  
  
Fleur looked at her sister and found that she was utterly disappointed at the news. Looking at the letter it only said that her expertise would be needed. She grinned as she patted her sister's head.  
  
"Well. It seems like a job too big for me. I may need an assistant," she smiled at Gabby. "But I need someone I trust." Gabby caught her sister's smile and bounded up and down like a child.  
  
"I'll go!" she said enthusiastically. Fleur smiled and stood.  
  
"Okay, now we need to pack," she smiled and led her sister to her room.  
  
**  
  
Bill had a few letters on his desk when he came to his room at Gringotts apartments. His apartment had two bedrooms. He kept the other bedroom for visits from his family. It wasn't much but it was home away from home. He picked up the top letter and opened it.  
  
Mr. Weasley,  
  
Due to our lack of accommodations, an expert in artifacts will be temporarily reside in your quarters. You will be working with the expert with the tomb you had just uncovered. All your duties will be directed to other personnel. Please give the expert your total cooperation as she will give her yours.  
  
Unfortunately, due to lack of courageous personnel, no goblin is willing to come to this expedition. It will only be you two in the site. Your task is to break any curse for our diggers to enter the tomb.  
  
Grel the Ingenious,  
  
Director of Affairs.  
  
.  
  
Bill was curious. What was in that tomb that the goblins were all afraid of? He didn't mind the company of the expert though. The last time he handled an unidentified artifact, he was cursed. He smirked and this. He didn't want to remember that. He took another letter from his table and smiled at the name of the sender.  
  
He opened the next letter  
  
Hey Bill!  
  
Today was a blast! Harry got to hug me! I just gave him a present and he totally went emotional. I'll tell you about it next time I see you. Pity you weren't here. Anyway, how're the goblins treating you? Still cheating you? Well, I got to go. I'm going to hang my dress and never wash it. It might remove the essence Harry rubbed off.  
  
Lost of love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Bill laughed and smiled. Only her sister would do such a thing as to save any memories of that hug. He took the last letter and was oddly surprised that it came from Dumbledore.  
  
Mr. Bill Weasley,  
  
It has come to my attention that the Death Eaters will try to get someone to use as bait for Harry Potter. Since you and Charlie are the only ones open, it would make me at ease to know that you have taken precautions for your safety.  
  
I hope for your good health and welfare.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
.  
  
That was an odd letter but Bill took it seriously. He was not worried of Charlie. He knew that his brother could take care of any Death Eater that came for him. Plus he was surrounded by dragons. Only an imbecile would try to take him.  
  
It only left him. He must be careful. The only way they could get to him if he was on one of the sites. He only prayed that nothing would happen during the excavation tomorrow.  
  
He lay on his bed thinking of the words that scared the goblins.  
  
The angel of darkness that leads the army of Anubis.  
  
He was to meet the expert tomorrow. With questions that may change his life forever.  
  
End of 1  
  
.  
  
A/n: A Forever side-story. I have noticed that there are few Bill/Fleur pairings. This is an attempt of that. Please review. 


	2. tomb

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Fleur and Gabriella waited in the main lobby of Gringotts apartments. Due to limited quarters, they had been assigned to share a room with a curse breaker that she will be working with.  
  
Gabriella fidgeted under the stares of the men. Just entering into her teens, she began to feel the effect of her Veela bloodline. Her sister had the most effect since she was older but it was still uncomfortable being under the gaze of every passing man. Gabby held on to her sister's arm as she saw some men look at her. She didn't want anything to do with those kinds of men and Fleur understood.  
  
She sighed as she waited. She couldn't care less about those men but she ignored them to the best of her abilities. She wrapped a protective arm around her sister. She wasn't used to men ogling at her. Fleur merely gave them the cold shoulder wishing her companion would arrive.  
  
A few moments later, she saw a man in a white shirt, Khaki pants and wearing a hat walk towards them. Fleur could see the long, waist length auburn hair under his hat. The brim covered his eyes so she didn't see what color they were.  
  
Fleur glared at the man but he didn't seem to have any evil intentions. Evil, that is, including asking her to dinner. As the man came closer she could see that he had a dragon fang earring on one of his ears.  
  
She blinked as she tried to remember where she saw that earring before. As she tried to remember, the man stopped and took his hat off in a gesture of respect.  
  
"Good morning," he smiled. There was nothing malicious in his smile. It was purely friendly and the girls felt that they could relax. "Are you the relic hunter?" he asked politely. "I'm sorry but the office didn't mention who you were?"  
  
His eyes narrowed in recollection. Then after racking his brain, he smiled.  
  
"Fleur Delacour," he said. Fleur was surprised that he knew her name.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"You were in the Tri-wizard cup three years ago at Hogwarts," he smiled. "Everyone seemed to fancy you there." She laughed, remembering her own adventures in Hogwarts.  
  
"I was," she smiled. He looked familiar to her then she remembered. She had fancied him then because he looked cool. Remembering his manners, he took her hand.  
  
"Bill Weasley, at your service," he said as he kissed her hand. Fleur blushed and smiled. He then turned to Gabby and kissed her hand as well. The little one blushed as well. She never had anyone done what he did. "A pleasure to meet you both."  
  
"Are you our roommate?" she asked suddenly surprised. Smirking, Bill nodded.  
  
"Now I understand," he said.  
  
"Understand what?" she asked.  
  
"It's a little complicated to explain but if you would follow me, I'll lead you to your room." He picked up their luggage with less effort and walked. Fleur and Gabby followed him.  
  
"Were you briefed on the issue?" Bill asked, not turning his head to face them.  
  
"I was told you would tell me," Fleur said confusingly. They had stopped before a room and Bill opened the door. They followed him in and were amused by the quarters. It seemed like any normal quarters to them albeit a little Spartan. But every shelf was filled with books and pictures that Fleur guessed were of his family. A picture caught her attention and called out to Bill.  
  
"Your brother is Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said as he placed the luggage in their room. "Had the biggest crush on you then. Anyway, shall we talk about the issue or do you want to rest.  
  
"Gabby?" Fleur looked around only to find her sister lying on the bed. She smiled and looked back at Bill. "What is it that they wanted?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know," Bill said as he offered her to sit. Fleur smiled and sat on the couch. Bill sat opposite her and sighed. "I was excavating this tomb but when I said the name of the one entombed, they were scared."  
  
"What was the name?" she asked.  
  
"It's not really a name," Bill scratched his head. "But he was called the angel of darkness that leads the army of Anubis." Fleur gasped at this. "What is it?"  
  
"In record there were only two persons who were granted the command of Anubis's, the god of death, army," her heart raced. Bill stood and offered her some water. "One was already found. Have you heard about the Scorpion King?"  
  
"Yes," Bill said. "He was defeated in the late 1930's by a muggle using the Spear of Osiris. Who was the other?"  
  
"Let me tell you a story," Fleur leaned on the couch and began. "Long ago there was a guardian of light and a guardian of darkness. It was said that the guardian of darkness became greedy and powerful that the people took matters into their own hands and killed the guardian of the dark. It was said that he even surpass the powers of Voldemort for he was not quite human."  
  
"So they sealed him?" Bill guessed. Fleur nodded and took a drink.  
  
"With him were the talons of Horis," she said. "It was rumored that the talons could destroy all darkness within a soul."  
  
"Will he be unleashed when we open the tomb?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know," she shook her head. "If there was a charm to revive him, maybe. But I doubt it. But we must be very careful in opening the tomb."  
  
"If there are traps and curses, I'll disable them," he said in confidence. "Right now, rest. We'll start tomorrow. If it's okay with you?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled. "Thank you." she went to her room and closed the door. Bill sat there pondering on what to do.  
  
*** ***  
  
"He's cute," Gabby said as Fleur lay beside her. The older Veela blushed and playfully swatted the sister.  
  
"He's able to resist our charms," Fleur said as she smiled. For once she had a perfect conversation with someone who was not attracted to her. If he was, he was good at not showing it to her.  
  
"He's special," Gabby said. "I just know it."  
  
"I know," she agreed with her little sister. There was something special about the read haired man that she couldn't place.  
  
"Let's get some rest," Fleur kissed her sister's forehead. "Tomorrow will be an adventure."  
  
*** ***  
  
"It sure is tight in here," Fleur commented as she and her sister followed Bill into the chamber leading into the tomb.  
  
"This camber was not designed for comfort," he laughed. "Are you alright, Mademoiselle Gabriella?" he called out to the rear.  
  
"It is a little dark," she said shaking. Fleur giggled and smiled at her.  
  
"You should have seen the spiders lurking around here," Bill teased her. "Ron would never get past them."  
  
"He is afraid of spiders?" Fleur asked. Bill laughed and nodded.  
  
"He runs like a bat out of hell when a spider touches him," he smiled. They came to the end of the tunnel and the part-Veelas were astounded on what they saw. It was a chamber filled with hieroglyphs and statues of Egyptian gods.  
  
But Fleur was amazed by the state of the walls. It was like new. No cracks, no chips and only partially dusted. It was like it was magically made. She went on and read the glyphs and true enough, it had said what Bill told her.  
  
"Do we dare open it?" he asked.  
  
"Do you think its safe?" Gabby asked her sister.  
  
"How do you propose we open it?" Fleur asked. She playfully took out her wand and pointed it at the wall. "It's not like it will open when I say 'Alohamora'."  
  
A click behind the walls gave way to rumbling as the trio moved closer together and expected trouble. A part of the wall parted revealing an entrance that was large enough to fit a bus. Bill looked at the two ladies with a confused and baffled expression.  
  
"That was so simple it's scaring me," Bill said. Fleur felt her sister's arms around her as she looked at the entrance.  
  
" I had worse," Fleur said trying to ease the tension but failing.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this," Bill said. "I don't know what we would find in there."  
  
"But it's open," Fleur said. "We need to find out before others could destroy the site." Sighing, he agreed.  
  
"Just stay close okay?" Bill braced himself and entered the tomb holding up his wand and Fleur's hand on the other. She blushed at the contact but braced herself. They were going into unknown.  
  
"Lumos," he said and light shone from all corners of the tomb," Bill blinked at the brightness and covered his eyes, allowing it to adjust. "Now this is scary."  
  
But fear turned to awe as they saw the tomb. It was like new. There were different glyphs inside the tomb and Bill began to read them. Fleur and Gabby looked at the artifacts in intrigue.  
  
After a few moments, Bill sighed.  
  
"This is a direct contrast to what you have said," he smirked.  
  
"What is it?" Fleur asked.  
  
"It says here that the angel of darkness helped the people repel an evil sorcerer. The Pharaoh at that time feared him for he had gained the peoples trust. He had a hard time finding a person to assassinate him but he couldn't find a person in his kingdom. Then he blackmailed one of the angel's friends to kill him. If she did not, her child will die."  
  
"That's horrible," Gabby said.  
  
"It sure was," Bill said as he browsed the other glyphs. "The angel trusted her and he died. He was quickly mummified without removing any of the organs and stuffed in this cave. If he rises again the girl wishes for his forgiveness and was truly sorry for her mistake.  
  
"Now this is gruesome," Bill said as he looked at some glyphs. "The Pharaoh was found the next day, ripped into shreds by wild dogs. He was... still alive?"  
  
"What?" Fleur asked.  
  
"The Pharaoh was found alive even after being mutilated like that," he squirmed. "He was enchanted to feel the pain that was inflicted on him by the dogs. He was buried alive and his tomb was kept secret for the people were ashamed on what he did to their savior."  
  
"Is he evil?" Fleur asked.  
  
"The angel? I don't know. He's not if you get on his good side."  
  
"Let's just hope we get on his good side," Fleur smiled as walked towards the sarcophagus. Gabby was already admiring the golden coffin when her sister came.  
  
"Is that his face?" she asked. Fleur giggled and nodded. "He doesn't look like the other sarcophaguses."  
  
"Do we dare?" Bill asked.  
  
"Oui," Fleur said as they pointed their wands at the cover and lifted it. Gabby gasped at what she saw.  
  
There, lying in a coffin, was a six-foot body. He had a death mask made of gold and his body was shrouded by a red blanket.  
  
"He's not local," Fleur said as she looked at Bill.  
  
"I don't think so," he agreed. "Who was he anyway?" Gabby leant and held both hands on either side of the coffin. But she slipped and cried out.  
  
"Gabby!" Fleur took her out from the coffin and cooed her sister. She was crying in pain and Bill saw that her right palm was bleeding.  
  
"You cut yourself," he said as he took a handkerchief and covered the wound gently. As he tied the makeshift bandage, he smiled at Gabby and patted her head. The little girl blinked and smiled at him shyly.  
  
"You're no stranger in this sort of thing," Fleur smiled. "A simple healing charm would do."  
  
"It's not safe using healing charms in places like this," Bill said. "She might get infections."  
  
"You're used in taking care of people," Fleur said amused.  
  
"Being the eldest of seven it tend to have a lot of practice," he smiled at her. "Let's see what else we could find before..." Suddenly, bad memories started to appear in his mind. Immediately, he took out his wand and grabbed both girls and led them to a corner. He then turned around but he never had a chance to see who had cursed him.  
  
Their wands flew from their hands as three men in cloaks appariated in the tomb. Two dementors came from the entrance blocking their escape. Bill winced in his carelessness. He was far too occupied to notice them.  
  
"Damn, bloody Death Eaters," Bill cursed.  
  
Fleur placed a hand on his shoulder. She sensed what he was thinking and looked sullen.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked. One of the Death Eaters walked closer and eyed Gabby.  
  
"Can I have this one?" he asked. Bill covered the little one with his body. Gabby cowered from the Death Eater.  
  
"Sure," the other said. "We only need Arthur's son."  
  
"Malfoy," Bill had venom in his voice. Lucius Malfoy took off his hood and faced him. He walked towards the coffin and leaned on it.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally catch you," Malfoy said. "My master's looking for you." the first Death Eater inched towards them. Gabby fidgeted under his gaze. Looking around, Bill found an opening but it was to the end of the wall. He must get the girls out of here somehow.  
  
"Gabby," Bill said in a whisper. "When the lights go out, head for that opening. Fleur, you too."  
  
"I'm not leaving you to face them alone," she said adamantly. Bill frowned but decided to let the young one go.  
  
"Gabby, ready?" he asked. She said she was and Bill smirked. "NOX!" the whole chamber went black.  
  
"LUMOS!" Malfoy shouted and found that his prisoner was missing one of their members.  
  
"I'll get her," the first Death Eater went after Gabby who had successfully run away.  
  
"It's a small matter," Malfoy said. He looked at the insides of the sarcophagus and took a scepter. "This man was famous," he sneered. He looked at the sides and touched the blood smeared by Gabby's hand. "Your little girl made a mess," he smiled and leaned towards the body.  
  
"She even dropped blood on the lips of this mummy," Malfoy's sneer fell as his face paled.  
  
Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour suddenly had a feeling that their life was over.  
  
A pair of arms suddenly reached out from the coffin and grabbed Malfoy into it. The Death Eater's scream echoed throughout the chamber as blood gushed from the coffin. And unearthly sound mingled with the scream as the sound of devouring reached the other's ears.  
  
The scream stopped.  
  
Malfoy was suddenly tossed away from the coffin and landed near Bill and Fleur. Fleur shrieked as she saw Malfoy's lifeless body stare at her.  
  
Bill was shocked to see it dehydrated. Nearly all bodily fluids were drained from his body. Wrinkles covered the body as the skin sagged from loss of fluids.  
  
The remaining Death Eater shook as he saw the death of his leader. He was about to run for the exit when a body in red shroud blocked his escape. The Death Eater screamed and the mummy tore his flesh and drank his blood.  
  
Bill would term the feeding Ravenous. It was like the monster couldn't get enough of blood. The creature dropped the Death Eater and looked at the dementors. They suddenly attacked it but the creature tore the dementors apart with its bear hands. Black blood and guts flew to the corners of the entire chamber as Bill and Fleur watched in horror.  
  
Never had they seen such carnage made in a short time. They both froze when the creature then turned to them. Bill tried to protect Fleur with his body even though if he knew it was futile. A last act of bravery before his demise.  
  
The creature looked at them, his hair was long up to his waist and his amethyst eyes glared at the two.  
  
His mouth dripped blood as he slowly came their way.  
  
Fleur held Bill's hand and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
The creature smirked and lunged at them.  
  
End of 2.  
  
A/n: What did you think about it? 


	3. ruby eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Gabby ran from the Death Eater as fast as she could. She had enter the chamber in total darkness and stumbled as she ran. The Death Eater was teasing her. He knew he could have her at any time. It was all a game to him.  
  
Gabby was scared. Never had a man looked at her like he did. It was like he was hungry for her. Hungry for her flesh. Hungry for her freshness. She didn't like it.  
  
She cried as she ran but she knew he was nearing her.  
  
"Where are you little girl," he said lewdly. "There you are. Stufey!" a white blast passed her shoulder. She turned another corner and ran.  
  
Random blasts rained to her path. She knew he was toying with her.  
  
She turned another corner but to her dismay, it was a dead end. It was another tomb but the sarcophagus was almost as long as her. A stunning blast grazed her shoulder and struck the top of the sarcophagus, opening it in the process. She quickly ran and without thinking, entered the sarcophagus. She was more afraid of the Death Eater than being with a mummy.  
  
She tried to be quiet but her tears still flowed. She rested her head on the mummy's shoulder and cried. Her tears dripped on the dead mummy, her fear amplified as she heard the Death Eater's footsteps.  
  
"Come on little girl," the man said. "I have something for you. It's long and hard and will probably fit in you," he laughed.  
  
Gabby covered her ears in disgust.  
  
"Someone help me," she whispered.  
  
"There you are!" the man sneered as she took Gabby out of the sarcophagus. He was already groping her as he pulled her away. Gabby kicked out and luckily struck his balls. He dropped her not before he struck her face hard. Gabby slid to the sarcophagus but a trail of blood covered her lips. She looked at him, afraid.  
  
The Death Eater sneered as he neared her.  
  
"That's what I like," he said. "A feisty little girl."  
  
Gabby closed her eyes shut and cringed on what would happen next. She was expecting his hands all over her but instead, she hear a blood-curdling scream. Daring to open her eyes, Gabby saw the Death Eater on the floor lying motionless. A figure in dark shrouds loomed over him.  
  
Gabby stood trembling with the fear she just had. She noticed that the person had long black hair. He was about a foot taller than her but where did he come from?  
  
Gabby glanced at the sarcophagus and found that it was... empty. As she looked back she found him in front of her.  
  
He had ruby eyes that pierced her soul. She stood there shocked, her body not willing to move. He leaned over, his face almost touching hers, his lips almost on her lips. Then he gently licked the blood from her chin to her lips.  
  
Gabby was stunned. It didn't even feel disgusting. It felt almost... nice. The being took her had and placed it on his head. Instinctively, she scratched and caressed it like she had a pet and the being sighed in pleasure.  
  
"Did you save me?" she asked, her fear almost gone. "Thank you." she couldn't see his face for the shadow was cast into his figure. "Shall we?" she asked as she walked towards the door. The being nodded and followed her out.  
  
Gabby walked rather weary from her chase. The being noticed this and offered her a piggyback ride. At first she refused but fatigue made her change her mind. She felt comfortable when she leaned on his back. Aside from the smell of mildew, she had relaxed.  
  
"Do you know the way to the main chamber?" Gabby asked. The being nodded and headed for that direction.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Fleur and messier Bill?" she asked to herself.  
  
*** ***  
  
As the creature lunged, Bill tried to shield Fleur with his body but he knew it was futile. He was charging in, closer and closer. Then he stopped. He was face to face with Bill and they didn't blink. The staring contest ended when the creature's hand went into Bill's knapsack and took out his canteen.  
  
Sniffing it he opened the cover and quickly drank its contents. Since it was an enchanted canteen, it held water more than it should. The creature walked away as he gurgled the water and drank it again. It was kind of disgusting but Bill and Fleur were too astonished to say anything.  
  
The creature placed the cover back and tossed the canteen back to Bill. He then began to stretch and they could hear the cracking of his joints like they were unused for years. He then began reading the glyphs and just stood there, ignoring them.  
  
A scream from the inner chamber took them back into reality.  
  
"Gabby," Fleur suddenly went to the inner chamber forgetting the creature. Bill followed her to see what was wrong. It was not a girl's scream but a man's scream. It seemed like the Death Eater died a gruesome death.  
  
After a few turns, they found a figure carrying another approaching them. When the light touched them, they saw that one of them was Gabby. Fleur resisted her urge to go to her for she saw that Gabby was sleeping. She knew this when she saw the smile on her lips.  
  
"Gabby?" Fleur called out and the girl stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Fleur!" she smiled and the being carrying her gently placed her down. Gabby then ran to her sister and gave her a hug. "I was so scared!"  
  
"Me too," Fleur smiled as she caressed Gabby's hair. The older girl looked at the figure in mild question. With the shroud and long wild hair, he looked bedraggled.  
  
"Hello?" Fleur smiled at him. She wasn't sure but she noticed that he nodded shyly. Gabby smiled as she saw her sister's confusion and took the figure's hand.  
  
"He saved me from the wicked man," she smiled as she brought him closer. The figure hid shyly behind Gabby. "Don't worry," she encouraged. "They are friends." It finally came out and stood by Gabby's side.  
  
"I don't want to be a spoilsport but we need to get out of here," Bill said as he looked at the dark corners of the halls. Agreeing, all of them went back to the main chamber but Bill was reluctant to bring them all in at once. He peered into the chamber and entered, the rest followed a moment later and Gabby found the carnage that was left. The figure covered Gabby's eyes as they made there way towards the exit.  
  
Bill was surprised that the creature that killed the Death Eaters was not there. It must have escaped through the exit and was now at large.  
  
"We need to owl Dumbledore," Bill said as he took Fleur's hand and led them back to his quarters.  
  
*** ***  
  
Along muggle London, a stranger in a red shroud walked in its streets. He came to a pub and immediately went to the back and tapped a few bricks. The portal opened and he entered.  
  
It was close to night and he was hidden in shadow. He had browsed at many shops until he came to a shop of the Burning Lion as its logo.  
  
Without hesitation, he entered the shop.  
  
All was still and all was quiet.  
  
*** ***  
  
"I owled Dumbledore," Bill said as he gave the girls lemonade. "He said he'll be coming here tomorrow to discuss about the situation."  
  
"I was frightened with the creature," Fleur said as she sipped her drink. "Do you think it will kill again?"  
  
"Most probably," Bill sighed. "But what puzzles me is that he didn't kill us, not that I'm not grateful."  
  
"He may not have reason to kill us," she said.  
  
"But what about Malfoy and the rest?"  
  
"Maybe they were disturbing his sleep?" Gabby offered. Both adults looked at her curiously, making her blush. Clearing her throat, she stood and went towards Bill' room.  
  
"I'll check on our guest," she said and entered the room.  
  
"So... what do you think of our guest?" Fleur asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bill said as she looked at the door. "He seemed... taken for your sister."  
  
"And why not?" Fleur said proudly. "We Delacours have a reputation to uphold." Bill laughed as he saw her smile.  
  
"Speaking of which," Bill smiled softly as he looked into her eyes. "Why did you kiss me earlier?" Fleur blushed as she turned to avoid his gaze.  
  
"I seemed like a good idea at the time," she said shyly expecting him to be outraged. Instead, he smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not complaining," he said as he went towards his room. "I'm just curious as to why the cheeks?" Fleur blushed even more but before she had embarrassed her self more Gabby exited the room and smiled at them.  
  
"May I present to you my savior," she smiled as she opened the door wider. Fleur and Bill's jaw came unhinged as they saw the figure.  
  
He was a boy about Gabby's age. And was slightly taller. He had pale skin and his long mangy was now smooth and shiny. He had worn it in a long ponytail. His eyes, though shy, were begging for acceptance. It was like he never had anyone in his life before.  
  
And they were red.  
  
He was wearing one of Bill's excavation clothes, as he fondly called it. It was charmed so that it would fit him. Fleur couldn't miss the looks her sister gave him. It was like the looks that men gave THEM all the time. She laughed softly at her sister.  
  
"What's your name, young man?" Bill asked also noticing the blush on Gabby. The boy blinked and looked at him curiously.  
  
"I don't think he can speak," Gabby said. Bill took the cue and took a parchment and quill and gave it to the boy.  
  
"Can you write your name?" he asked. Nodding shyly, he scribbled in the parchment and gave it to him.  
  
"This is in runes," Bill said as he looked at the parchment.  
  
"Runes?" Fleur asked. "What's his name? Can you read it?" Bill nodded and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Alucard Rimidalv," he said. "Are you from Russia?" Alucard gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I don't think it was called Russia then," Fleur smiled at him. "He knows English well. But how?"  
  
"We'll save all questions when Dumbledore arrives," Bill said as he smiled at Alucard. "Please to meet you. I'm Bill, she's Fleur and..." before Bill could introduce her, Gabby jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, making the boy blush.  
  
"I'm Gabby," she said and kissed each of his cheeks, making him blush even more. The adults laughed and were amused by the girl's antics.  
  
"It's time for bed," Bill said. Fleur stood up and suddenly realized something.  
  
"Where would Alucard sleep?" she asked. Bill smiled as he unfolded the couch and it turned into a bed.  
  
"It helps when you have a folding bed with so many family members visiting in a given time," he explained the unspoken question. "You'll be sleeping here," he turned to Alucard and smiled. "I'll get some pillows and blanket."  
  
Alucard looked at the bed intriguingly and tested it. He sat on the bed and bounced on it a few times. He smiled shyly and looked at his hosts.  
  
"Rest," Bill smiled. "We'll have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"How come?" Fleur asked.  
  
"We need to explain a lot of things," Bill smirked. "It's not easy explaining the death of Lucius Malfoy by the hands of a creature that came back from the dead."  
  
"Goodnight, little one," Fleur said as she kissed Alucard on the forehead.  
  
"Yes," Gabby came up and kissed him on the cheek again. "Goodnight." Blushing, she ran towards their room like a girl of eight. Alucard's gaze followed the retreating Gabby until she was out of sight. Fleur followed her sister into their bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Bill looked quizzically at Alucard and smiled.  
  
"You're one lucky man," he laughed and went to get the pillows.  
  
Alucard blinked in confusion and blushed.  
  
*** ***  
  
Albus Dumbledore was quite alarmed at the news Bill Weasley gave him. He couldn't believe that Lucius Malfoy was dead for that matter. He must hear the story directly from their mouths for him to believe it.  
  
But the creature that Bill found made him curious. A creature of the dark that, by Bill's accounts, was most likely to be stronger than Voldemort.  
  
And more deadly.  
  
"If Bill is not exaggerating I'd say he's merciless," Dumbledore said as he looked at his phoenix, Fawkes. "And bloodthirsty would not be a metaphor to him."  
  
"I hope we stop him in time," the headmaster sighed as he retired to his quarters.  
  
*** ***  
  
It was close to midnight in Egypt when Alucard heard the creaking of a door. He didn't feel sleepy for he just woke for a long slumber. He didn't know what year it was.  
  
There was a pressure at his bed and he knew someone sat beside him. The sweet fragrance of wild flowers reached his nose and he knew who it was.  
  
Turning to his guest, Alucard saw Gabriella sitting beside him looking rather troubled.  
  
"Ally?" Gabby said in a soft voice. Alucard sat up and gazed at her curiously and worriedly. "I can't sleep," she said. "I kept dreaming of that... that ... hideous man. I kept... seeing..." she didn't continue as she burst into tears.  
  
Alucard was confused. He didn't know what to do. By instinct, he opened his blanket and patted the place beside him. Still in tears, Gabby entered the blanked and sat beside him. Alucard had wrapped his arms around her and caressed her smooth platinum hair. Gabby rested her head on the nook of his shoulder and he let her cry.  
  
The smell of flowers was stronger now that she was beside him. He gently lay on the bed bringing her with him. He fixed the blanket so that it covered Gabby as well.  
  
There, in the silence of the night, Gabby cried herself to sleep.  
  
And Alucard continued to soothe her, wishing that he could protect her from the bad dreams.  
  
End of 2  
  
. 


	4. embarrassment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Fleur sleepily touched the side of the bed but touched nothing but the fabric. Alarmed, she immediately sat up and looked beside her.  
  
Gabby was gone.  
  
Frowning in confusion, she looked at the clock by her nightstand and saw that it was just the beginning of the day. Thinking the worse had happened to her beloved sister, she ran for the door.  
  
She was always being protective of her little sister ever since the Tri- wizard competition. She had somehow felt she failed her sister for not saving her in the second task.  
  
When she opened the door, her heart melted in relief and awe.  
  
Gabby was sleeping in the arms of her protector. Alucard had one of his arms draped around her while the other became a pillow for her.  
  
Fleur smiled at the sight. It was kind of sweet.  
  
"Now I'm really curious on who he really is," Bill suddenly said making Fleur gasp in surprise.  
  
"How long have you been up?" she asked as she clutched her heart, trying to steady her heartbeat.  
  
"Thirty minutes or so," Bill said. As he turned to face her, his jaw dropped.  
  
Fleur blinked as she blushed under Bill's stare. She lowered her head so that she won't meet his gaze. It was a gaze that she revived from every man who passed her. She was disappointed when she realized that Bill was just like any other man, that is, until she looked at him again.  
  
Bill had his back turned away from her but she could still tell that he was blushing. Frowning in confusion she held her hands on her hips and only then did she realized why he had gaped in the first place.  
  
Fleur was still in her lingerie. She was wearing a thin silk slip. Looking down she could see the outlines of her well-defined body in full detail. She only wore black panties and she could see the shadows that her nipples made, which was assented by her full breasts.  
  
It would have made ANYONE gape like an idiot.  
  
Blushing her embarrassment, she slowly entered her room and closed the door. She immediately ran towards the bed and buried her face in the pillow. Her scream was muffled as she squeezed more.  
  
Not only did she embarrass herself by charging out only in her undies but thought evilly of Bill. She realized it was not his fault; it was partially hers.  
  
And now she had to figure out how to face him again.  
  
*** ***  
  
Bill can't believe he stare at her. It was rude of him to do so and it was rather uncomfortable. He needed to work with her with the dilemma of the tomb and tried not to get distracted. But he still did.  
  
Bill had seen naked women before. In muggle magazines and videos but all of them paled when compared with her.  
  
And he didn't even see her naked yet.  
  
Bill cursed himself and pounded his head on the wall. Why was he thinking like that? He had survived two days of not being infatuated by a beautiful goddess.... Goddess? Where did that come from? He had been all professional these couple of days. What made it change?  
  
He needed to rectify the situation before it came out of hand.  
  
He entered his room and decided to shower.  
  
*** ***  
  
Alucard opened his eyes as he heard Bill close the door to his room. He had been awaked about five minutes before Bill did, but didn't want to disturb the little angel sleeping besides her.  
  
He couldn't figure it out. He always felt at peace when she was with him. He only knew her barely a day but he felt that he belonged to her.  
  
He closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.  
  
*** ***  
  
Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes to greet the new day. She stretched her tired limbs, arching her back like a cat. As she sat up she noticed that she was alone on the bed. But she wasn't worried for she smiled as she saw HIM waving at her from a chair in front of her.  
  
"Have you been watching me?" she asked as she yawned. Alucard nodded and smiled. "Why?" instead of answering, Alucard blushed and headed for the kitchen. Smiling after him, she followed.  
  
As she entered, she felt the tension in the room. Neither Bill nor her sister was looking at each other. She wondered why. Yesterday they seemed okay but now... what has happened?  
  
It was not like they were angry at each other. It was like they were embarrassed of something each other did. But what?  
  
Gabby sat down and ate her breakfast. Everyone was silent during the meal. Gabby looked at Alucard with a questioning glance and the boy merely shrugged. After a moment, Fleur excused herself and went to her room.  
  
When she left, Bill gave a sigh of relief. Both young ones looked at him in question as he gave them an embarrassed look.  
  
"It's an adult thing," he finally said.  
  
"Right," she said unconvincingly. Sighing, Bill went to his room. Gabby looked at Alucard with an exasperated look.  
  
"Do you think he fancies my sister and she found out?" she asked. A smile crept into his lips and shrugged. "Side with your own gender, would you," she teased. Alucard gave her an incredulous look and smiled. "I'll get dressed," she smiled at him and went to her sister's room. Knocking silently, she opened the door and found her sister lying on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gabby asked. Sighing, Fleur sat up and smirked at her sister.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary," Fleur said. "I just realized that Bill's like any other man."  
  
"How so?" Gabby asked.  
  
"He looked at he as if I'm... I'm some kind of object!" she almost shouted.  
  
"You mean gaping like a mad idiot?" her sister asked. Fleur laughed and smiled at her.  
  
"Exactly," sighing in frustration, she slumped back on the bed. Sighing at her sister's behavior, Gabby smirked and opened the door to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be taking a bath," she said and entered the bathroom. Fleur knew it wasn't Bill's fault. It was just frustrating to have every man look at you in a way that made you feel like something on display.  
  
She needed to think. She needed a bubble bath.  
  
She got up a few minutes later and went towards the bathroom. As she entered, she could hear the rinse of the shower. Thinking she should surprise her little sister she silently crept up to the tub and quickly opened the curtain.  
  
The surprise was on her.  
  
Bill Weasley was frozen stiff in surprise as he looked at his intruder. He made no attempt to cover himself for he was stunned by what had just happened. He was already in the bathroom when Gabby entered. She smiled at him and excused herself and exited the bathroom through the adjoining room, Bill's. After a few moments he was already showering when the curtains opened. He froze as he caught from the corner of his eye the platinum hair of the witch he just rudely stared not a few minutes ago.  
  
Fleur was shocked to see that it wasn't he sister. She gaped as she saw him and swallowed as she trailed her eyes from his head to his toes.  
  
She was almost out of breath as she saw his perfect pectorals and abs. It took her great restrain not to touch them and drag her palm slowly to feel every part of his torso.  
  
She knew she shouldn't but her eyes wouldn't listen. Her gaze went lower and.... Her eyes widened and she almost fainted. It took a lot of will power to avert her eyes but she did. But she felt that all of her blood went to her face.  
  
"I.... ah.... I..." she couldn't complete what she was going to say.  
  
"So...." Bill hesitated as well. He was smiling nervously, he didn't know how to react in a situation like this. "Are we even?" he blurted. He didn't know where that question came from but it came out.  
  
Fleur heard him but it did not register until a few minutes later. Flushing, she slowly closed the curtain and went to her room. Closing the door, she walked slowly to her bed and crashed into the mattress.  
  
Then, she screamed her embarrassment.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Bill said as he saw the old wizard on the lobby of his apartment complex. "It's nice for you to come."  
  
"I must confess that this dilemma has aroused my curiosity as well," the wise wizard said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Good day, Professor," Fleur said as she shook the professor's hand.  
  
"Good day to you too," he smiled. "We have seen the site and was shocked... to say the least, at what we saw." Professor Dumbledore sighed and looked at both of them. "Indeed, Lucius Malfoy is dead. That made Fudge really ticked off and scared."  
  
"Scared?" the both asked.  
  
"There is a legend about that tomb that I do not want to discuss out here," he smiled.  
  
"Let's go then," Bill said as he led the headmaster to his quarters.  
  
As they entered his quarters, Bill could hear Gabby talking to Alucard. Curiosity got the better of him as he peered to see them.  
  
"I know it gets confusing but you need to be up to date," Gabby smiled as Alucard had his nose buried on a book.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Bill asked Gabby smiled at him and looked back at Alucard.  
  
"I'm trying to teach him history," she said proudly. "He's been out of touch from civilization and I'm helping him catch up. But personally, I think he's only behind five hundred years."  
  
"Why did you say that?" Albus Dumbledore said as he smiled at her. Gabby smiled back and blushed.  
  
"It's just a hunch but he opened the history book and skimmed until he reached the fifteenth century," she looked at Alucard who was now putting the book away. "And he doesn't act like someone from three thousand years ago."  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled. "What's your name young man?" Alucard blinked in confusion and looked at Gabby for help.  
  
"He's name is Alucard Rimidalv," she smiled. Dumbledore blinked in confusion and smiled at him.  
  
"Really?" he asked as he looked at him appraisingly. "I would never have thought."  
  
"Never would have thought what, Professor?" Bill asked but the wizard only smiled at him.  
  
"It is a small matter," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's get back to our former business."  
  
"Yes," Fleur smiled as she sat on the sofa. "About the legend of the tomb."  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore sat on the chair opposite of her. "The legend of the angel of darkness. The legend says that once about three thousand years ago a sorcerer lived in Egypt and created havoc among its people. Death, destruction and misery were an everyday life.  
  
"This had gone out through the years and left Egypt to the point of destruction."  
  
"Why wasn't there any record of it?" Bill asked interrupting the wise wizard. Dumbledore smiled as he looked at Alucard. The boy blinked as all attention was directed to him.  
  
"The people were ashamed that the Pharaoh had their savior killed. They didn't want to remember," Dumbledore sighed and fixed his glasses. "However, the Pharaoh had reason not to trust their so called savior."  
  
"Why?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Their savior has more darkness than any of the dark wizards that had lived," the old wizard sighed.  
  
"Even Voldemort?" Bill asked but was afraid he already knew.  
  
"Yes, my boy. Even Voldemort," Dumbledore said sullenly but the twinkle in his eye never faded.  
  
"Can we stop him?" Fleur asked but Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"The only one who could match him is dying," he sighed. "I'm afraid no one could stop him."  
  
"Voldemort knows about this, doesn't he?" Bill asked quietly. He didn't what to think about the consequences of the two beings of the dark fighting against each other. It might lead to total destruction of the known world.  
  
"Voldemort does not know about the true nature of this creature but he will seek it and attempt to gain its trust, thank you dear lad," Dumbledore said as Alucard gave him a cup of tea. He was carrying a serving tray with a teapot and three more cups. He set it down on the middle of the coffee table and passed the tea around. He took up the sugar bowl and looked at them inquiringly.  
  
"Two lumps please," Gabby said as she smiled and Alucard dropped two cubes of sugar in it. The adults looked at her confusingly and she merely shrugged.  
  
"The first thing I taught him was proper etiquette and good grooming," she smiled proudly. "I wanted him to be a gentleman," she defended and the adults laughed.  
  
"So what are we going to do about the creature?" Bill asked when the laughter subsided.  
  
"Nothing," Dumbledore said firmly. "He is beyond you and me. He draws power from sources Voldemort wished he had. No, my children. You are safer not pursuing this anymore." Before anyone could object, the headmaster stood up and looked at his guest. "I thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Weasley. But I've better be going."  
  
"I'll see you out," Bill said as he opened the door for the headmaster. "By the way Professor. What will happen to the site?"  
  
"It will be closed for investigation," Dumbledore said. "Sirius Black will be heading the team."  
  
"Can we assist?" Fleur asked. "We could help in a great deal if you'd let us."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and opened his mouth but before he could say anything Bill intervened.  
  
"We could find anything in those cavern," he argued. "We're not going to face that creature. I'll bet that's the last place he'll be."  
  
"Please, Professor Dumbledore?" Fleur pleaded. The old wizard sighed and smiled at them.  
  
"Know this. Sirius has total control of the investigation. What he says goes, understand?" he smiled. Bill and Fleur nodded in agreement and they went out to see the headmaster off.  
  
"What's that all about?" Gabby asked. Alucard shrugged and offered her a crumpet. Smiling, Gabby took one and enjoyed her tea.  
  
"What are you not telling me, Ally?" she asked softly. Alucard sighed and slumped his shoulders, his eyes pleading to her. Gabby smiled and went over to hold his hand. "Just promise me when you decide to tell me you'll tell me everything? I wanted to know about you more and I know you wanted to know me better." Alucard nodded and smiled at her.  
  
Sighing, she looked at the door the adults just exited.  
  
"Is it just me or did those two made up," she asked but Alucard shook his head. "You're right Ally, they must have an understanding. But it's killing me to know what had happened." She looked at Alucard who was giving her an oblique smile.  
  
Gabby knew what it meant and mirrored it.  
  
End of 4. 


	5. the key

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gabby asked as she peered into her sister's bedroom. Fleur was reading an old Egyptian text when she looked up and smiled at her sister.  
  
"Trying to figure out what was it that was in that tomb," she sighed. "I can't find any relative text about it." Gabby sat beside her sister and gave him an inquiring look.  
  
"What happened?" Gabby asked. Fleur looked at her curiously, confused at her question.  
  
"What happened where?" she asked.  
  
"You two weren't talking to each other since this morning. And now the tension was eased if not abated. What happened?" Gabby was smiling slyly at her sister as she noticed a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Nothing happened," she said softly but Gabby wasn't fooled.  
  
"Really?" she prodded.  
  
"Really," Fleur said, her tone suggested that it was final.  
  
"Okay," Gabby said unconvincingly. "I was just curious as to why you kept looking as if you could see through his clothes." Fleur's heart jumped at her accusation.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked but nervousness crept into her voice.  
  
"I mean you were looking like you would rip his clothes off in any minute," she smiled. "It's like....what's the best way to describe it?" she thought for a few moments and snapped her fingers. "Like the way people stare at us every time."  
  
Fleur sighed and looked at her.  
  
"You won't stop until you've got what you came for, wouldn't you?" Fleur asked in surrender as she knew the answer to that question. Gabby's smile only widened in anticipation.  
  
"You know me pretty well."  
  
With a final sigh, Fleur faced her sister. "I accidentally saw him naked," she said in a soft voice. Gabby's smile vanished and her jaw dropped. Did she say what she thought she said?  
  
"You saw him... naked?"  
  
"Yes," Fleur sighed again in defeat. "And I..."  
  
"Gaped at him like a mad idiot," Gabby finished for her. Fleur nodded in shame of what she did.  
  
"It was worse that what he did to me," she exclaimed. "I had my nightgown on..."  
  
"Which was gossamer," Gabby interrupted.  
  
"And the only thing that covered him was water," she lowered her head and started to talk slowly and almost huskily. "It trickled down on every hard muscle on his body. It outlined his chest and went to his abdominal and then it crept to..."  
  
"Stop!" Gabby said as she covered her ears. "That was too much information." Fleur sighed and slumped on the bed.  
  
"I feel like a scarlet woman," Fleur said. "I have indecent thoughts of him ever time I closed my eyes."  
  
"You fancy him, don't you?" Gabby smiled and it grew when she gave a nod. "About time." Fleur's eyes widened at her comment.  
  
"About time?" she asked. "Gabby, I've had boyfriends before."  
  
"The most anyone had been with you was two weeks," Gabby huffed. "And they only wanted your body."  
  
"Sad but true," Fleur sighed. "All the boys are attracted to our Veela heritage."  
  
"The ones outside aren't," Gabby jerked a thumb towards the door. "Bill maybe... MAYBE attracted to you but he had enough common sense to fight those urges. Or maybe it's something else."  
  
"He's not gay," Fleur said in his defense. "Trust me, I know."  
  
"I know he's not gay," Gabby sighed in frustration. "He's been giving you these looks when you're not looking. I was thinking about something else."  
  
"Whatever it is I hope I could..." Fleur paused and blushed.  
  
"Could what?" Gabby teased.  
  
"Never mind," she sighed. "What about Alucard?"  
  
"What about Ally?" she asked.  
  
"Does he like you because of our heritage?" Fleur teased but at the same time was curious.  
  
"No he doesn't," she said indignantly but smiled when she saw her sister's teasing expression. "I don't know exactly but he just likes me." Gabby's voice was soft and filled with longing. She looked at her sister and smiled almost in a dreamy state.  
  
"He takes away my nightmares," she said as she sighed. "That... Death Eater...." Her voice shook but steadied herself. "When someone drives away the nightmares, he's special in every way."  
  
"So you fancy him?" Fleur asked.  
  
Gabby didn't blush but smiled lovingly and looked at her sister.  
  
*** ***  
  
Bill was reading a book when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. Turning around he could see that Alucard was glaring at him from the other seat as if he had done something hideously wrong.  
  
Bill frowned and turned back to his book but suddenly dropped it as he saw Alucard looking directly at him sitting on a chair that he swiveled directly in front of him. Clutching his chest, Bill looked at where Alucard was and where he was now.  
  
How the hell did he do that? Bill was trying to breathe normally but his heart still beat like it was trying to jump out of its place. After a few minutes, it slowly returned to normal. Bill looked at Alucard with contempt but the boy's glare never flinched.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked but he never removed the glare. "What is it?" he asked. Alucard glanced at the girl's door and back at him.  
  
"Alucard, you're driving me crazy," Bill said. Without taking his eyes off of him, Alucard took a parchment and wrote on it. He gave it to Bill who looked at it in confusion.  
  
/Am I?/ It said. Bill sighed and looked at the boy solemnly. "What is it?"  
  
/I was wondering what's going on between Lady Fleur and yourself./  
  
"It's nothing to be concerned about," Bill said as she leaned on the couch. Alucard looked at him disbelievingly and smirked.  
  
"It's a personal matter," Bill said. "If it makes you feel better, I'm going to try and rectify the situation." Alucard gave him an approving smile and stood up. But he paused and sat down again.  
  
/Do you like her?/  
  
"I do," Bill said and sighed. "It's strange really." Alucard gave him an inquiring look. "Alucard, if I tell you will you tell me what are you?" Alucard was still for a moment, and he shook his head.  
  
/That honor is reserved for Lady Gabrielle./  
  
"You really like her, don't you?" Bill teased but Alucard didn't answer. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
Alucard sighed and set up the couch. Bill sighed as he gave up.  
  
"Very well. We have a big day coming and I have a feeling you'd be joining us," he smiled and Alucard nodded. "Good night, Alucard."  
  
Alucard sighed and lay down on the bed.  
  
***  
  
The next day as the four of them were having breakfast, Bill had received a letter from Dumbledore and surprisingly Alucard also has one.  
  
"Hey laddie," Bill gave the letter to him who looked at it with interest. Alucard lifted the letter to the light and opened it. He blinked in surprise to see it was empty.  
  
"Why would he send you an empty letter?" Gabby asked as she looked at him in intrigued. "What does yours say?" she asked Bill.  
  
"The investigation will start tomorrow morning," Bill said as he inspected the letter. "We'll be in the team."  
  
"Terrific," Gabby said much to Fleur's annoyance.  
  
"What do you mean terrific?" she asked. "You're..."  
  
"Actually she is," Bill said as he reread the letter. "Dumbledore said that we needed to stay together. He said it is safer that way. Either the Death Eaters of that creature may come for us." Fleur sighed and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"We need more materials for the site," she said as she went to her bedroom.  
  
"Be sure to lock the doors," Gabby teasingly called out. Fleur blushed as she closed the door.  
  
"I'm going to prepare for tomorrow," Bill said as he went to his room, leaving the young ones staring after them.  
  
"The letter wasn't empty, was it?" Gabby asked. Alucard held up a small key for her to see. She examined it and gasped in surprise as she recognized the key.  
  
"That's a Gringotts vault key," she said. "Why would Professor Dumbledore send you a vault key?" Alucard shrugged and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
Alucard pointed out but Gabby sighed and took a coat.  
  
"I'm coming with you," she said. But before he could protest, she smiled at him. "You need someone to take you there." Alucard looked at the bedrooms in concern. Gabby followed his gaze and smiled.  
  
"Alright, we'll wait for them to leave," Gabby said as she pulled him to the couch. "We wait until then."  
  
*** ***  
  
"I didn't realized that each bank had a portal to the other banks," Gabby said as they entered Gringotts London branch. They entered Egypt branch and found out that the key belonged to the vault in London. At the portal station the told the goblin there where they were going and within moments they were standing in the lobby of the London branch.  
  
Alucard sighed and went to one of the desk goblins and called for his attention.  
  
"What do you want?" he said curtly. Alucard had a hard face as he presented his key. The goblin looked at it and nodded. "Very well. I'll have Puck take you."  
  
Gabby blinked in surprise as she looked at Alucard who simply nodded. They followed the goblin to the cart and he led them to a vault.  
  
"Vault 003," the goblin said as he got out of the cart. Gabby blinked in confusion as she followed him.  
  
"003?" she asked as she looked at Alucard.  
  
"The double zeroes are owned by the richest wizards in all Europe," the goblin explained as he unlocked the vault. Gabby looked at her companion in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing with a key for this vault?" she inquired. Alucard shrugged confusingly and looked at the goblin. The goblin opened the vault and without hesitation, they entered.  
  
When they did, they couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
There was a mountain of galleons, sickles and knuts higher than any pile Gabby had seen. At the back of the room, she could barely make out the piles of gold and was awed by the sight. She looked at Alucard to see his reaction but he was reading a letter.  
  
She found a small table by the side and found the envelope. It was probably for him, who ever the vault was entrusted with. Folding the parchment, Alucard placed it in his pocket and ventured further inside the vault.  
  
Gabby spotted a group of paintings neatly piled into one corner. She care fully picked one up and examined it.  
  
It was a nice painting of a landscape. Jugging by the colors of the leaves of the tree it was autumn. In the middle of the painting was a castle... no, a palace. It was elegant and beautiful, surrounding the palace was a lake and it reflected the castle and its surroundings.  
  
At the bottom she saw the artist's initials; A. R. Blinking, Gabby placed the painting down and looked at Alucard who was pulling a trunk.  
  
"What do you have there?" she asked. Alucard lifted the lid and she found sets of clothes, neatly piled in it. But the style was more of gothic and late Victorian.  
  
"I don't think they wear those things anymore?" Gabby said. Alucard shrugged and struggled with another trunk. "What do you have in there? Suits of armor?" she joked. Alucard smiled and pulled them out of the vault. Smiling, Gabby followed him, not before taking a last look at the pile of paintings.  
  
*** ***  
  
They were already inside Bill's quarters when Bill and Fleur arrived. Alucard was casually reading a book and Gabby was lying on the couch. Looking at the two, she was surprised that they looked exhausted.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"A hectic day in the library," Bill said and held up his hand to stop them from inquiring further. "Don't ask." Alucard looked at them as if they're crazy.  
  
"How would a library be hectic?" Gabby asked his unspoken question.  
  
"We can't find anything relevant about this creature," Fleur said as she massaged her head. "It's like it never existed."  
  
"The only records about it happening was in that tomb," Bill said as he yawned. "I'm going to bed," he announced. "We'd better settle in, we're going to have a long day ahead of us."  
  
"Then see you tomorrow," Fleur smiled at Bill and entered her room. Bill sighed almost lovingly and he in turn entered his room. The two kids looked at each other in confusion and intrigue.  
  
"What was that?" Gabby asked but Alucard only blinked in confusion. "Better rest," she told his as she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Ally," she smiled and went to her sister's bedroom.  
  
Alucard touched the place on his cheek where her lips touched it. He sighed and went to open his trunk that was hidden from view.  
  
Upon opening it he took out a rectangular box. He sighed and placed a hand on it before opening it.  
  
He had never used it before, but then he was more partial to hand to hand combat. He looked into the contents of the box and smiled. He looked into the killer of demons and slayer of evil.  
  
The Ivory Saint.  
  
End of 5.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Please review. I want to know what you think of it. 


	6. undead

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Once again they were in the dark tomb of the unknown creature. Gabby kept close to Alucard as he guided the group into the tomb.  
  
Behind him were Bill and Fleur who were, to Gabby's amusement, whispering to each other. Behind them, Sirius Black was leading a group of men, mostly Aurors. They need to find what was it they were up against.  
  
Although the stories he heard from Dumbledore made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.  
  
He never heard anyone take on a Dementor without using a Partonus charm.  
  
Hell, he never heard of anyone ripping a dementor to shreds.  
  
If he was more powerful than the Dark lord as everyone claimed, they're in deep shit.  
  
And Sirius wasn't sure about Alucard either. But Dumbledore said that he could trust him and he believed him. But to him, he was still a boy.  
  
Alucard stopped in his tracks motioning the rest to stop as well.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked as he stood beside Alucard nodded towards the entrance of the tomb. Sirius looked and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Alucard slowly walked and knelt down by the door. He picked up a rock and brought it back to Sirius. Confused, Sirius looked at the rock then back to Alucard.  
  
"What is it Ally?" Gabby asked. He took her lit wand and pointed it to the rock. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw a red stain on it. It was small and barely noticeable.  
  
"What the hell is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Blood," Fleur said in surprise. "But why is there blood?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Bill said as he looked at the doors. "A really bad feeling."  
  
"What could possibly happen?" Fleur asked with a tremble in her voice. The rest didn't want to think about it.  
  
Bill opened the doors and they entered, all of them were on their guard.  
  
"So, Sirius. What's the plan?" Bill asked. The Auror looked around and raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
"Where's Lucius's body?" he asked him. Bill looked at him as if he made a terrible joke.  
  
"You mean you didn't remove it?" he asked. Sirius shook his head and looked at the surrounding places. "What are those?" he asked pointing to the black gooey mess that even scattered to the walls.  
  
"That must be Dementor entrails," Bill said.  
  
"Then where are the bodies?" Sirius asked. For some reason, Bill hated to know the answer to that question. "Everyone, be careful," Sirius called out. "We have to wrap this up quickly." Bill nodded and went to Fleur.  
  
*** ***  
  
"I don't want to go in there," Gabby said as she and Alucard went back to where the first met: His sarcophagus. "He's still in there." Alucard knew whom she was referring to. He entered the chamber and was surprised that he found nothing. No body but only dried blood.  
  
Alucard held out a hand and smiled at her. Tentatively, she took his hand and they entered the chamber. Still frightened, Gabby looked around and sighed in relief that the body of THAT man was not there.  
  
"What are we doing here, Ally?" she asked. Alucard smiled and with a wave of a hand the whole room illuminated.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she saw the hieroglyphs. "I'm not well versed in ancient Egyptian."  
  
"The angel of darkness was confronted by the Talons of Horis," Fleur's voice suddenly filled the room. "That doesn't make sense. Does it mean that the wielder of the talons faced him?"  
  
"Hi Fleur," Gabby smiled. "What does it say?"  
  
"The angel and the talon were... brothers?" she frowned in confusion. "The talon was tricked into killing his brother but fortunately they came to their senses and somehow stop from killing each other. But then..."  
  
"The Pharaoh had his men stun them with a very crude and dangerous stunning charm," Bill said as he read a leather bound book. "The brothers were buried but their locations were kept secret."  
  
"Where did you get that?" Fleur asked. Bill inclined his head to Alucard who was sifting through his sarcophagus. He took out a large crystal as big as an orange and casually tossed it to Gabby. Her eyes grew when she saw what it really was.  
  
"An uncut diamond?" she stared at it. "But it's so big." Fleur's eyes widened as well. She had never seen a diamond that big before.  
  
"What else do you got in there?" Bill asked as he peered into the coffin. The coffin had a false bottom and Bill could see its contents. Rolls of parchment and jewels could be seen under the compartment. "Wow," he whistled in awe.  
  
"I have a question that's been bugging me for a while," Gabby said as she looked at Alucard. "Why were you here?"  
  
Alucard paused and looked at her. He sighed and looked away. But before anyone could pursue the question further, there was an ear-shattering scream that echoed into the halls. Immediately, all of them ran for the source.  
  
As they did, they stopped dead in their tracks only to find something they did not expect.  
  
"This is not possible," Gabby shook as she saw what was before them.  
  
The Death Eater that chased her and tried to rape her was walking towards them. But it walked limply as it dragged one of its legs as it walked. It moaned in but not like any moan they had heard before. It was... frightening.  
  
As the light shone on the Death Eater, they were shocked as they saw its face.  
  
Half of his face was decaying but it looked like someone had gnawed at it. The Death Eater raised its arm and walked towards them. Bill took his wand out and pointed it at the Death Eater.  
  
"Stufey!" he shouted but it merely staggered back and continued their way.  
  
"What in the world?" Bill asked but he turned to Fleur who was trembling in fear. "Are you okay Fleur?" he asked. She didn't move when he touched her.  
  
"It can't be happening," Gabby shaking, said as she saw the Death Eater inch his way towards her. "Your dead. Your DEAD!" she screamed but the man didn't flinch.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Bill said as he tried to shake Fleur out of her shock. "Alucard, try to get Gabby out of her shock." Alucard blinked at the task.  
  
He sighed and tapped Gabby to get her attention. Tap turned to a slight push but she didn't blink. Smirking, he had no choice but it seemed like the only way to get her out of her trance. He didn't want to hurt her so he took a chance.  
  
He slowly came up and blew gently into her ear. Gabby twitched and looked at him. Alucard smiled in triumph and he took her hand and slowly turned her away.  
  
"Alucard, she still in shock," Bill said as he looked at the Death Eater. Sighing, Alucard carried Gabby in his arms and looked questioningly at Bill.  
  
"Have it your way," Bill said as he held Fleur in a fireman's carry. "Let's go." They ran away from the Death Eater as fast as they could.  
  
"What was that... thing?" Bill asked but sighed as he remembered his only coherent companion couldn't talk.  
  
Suddenly, a large dog came running towards them in high speed. It immediately transformed into a man and he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"Sirius!" Bill came to him and looked at him with worry.  
  
"Magic... can't... stop... them," Sirius tried to catch his breath and looked up to face them.  
  
"Them?" Bill asked.  
  
"They killed all of my men," Sirius said in spite. "Those... things overpowered them and... ate them."  
  
"Ate?" Bill grimaced. He noticed that Alucard was calm. Too damned calm. "You encountered them before, haven't you?" Alucard nodded sullenly once. "What are they?"  
  
Alucard put Gabby down and took out a book from his pack. He turned the page to the chapter he was looking for and showed it to them.  
  
"Zombies?" Bill and Sirius said incredulously. Alucard closed the book and returned it in his pack.  
  
"But why were Fleur and Gabby affected?" Bill asked.  
  
"Twenty years ago a necromancer attacked our village," Fleur said almost hauntingly. "I was newly born then but I remembered everything."  
  
"Let's talk about this later," Sirius said as he looked around. "We need to get away from them. Let's go," he walked toward the path Bill and the rest just came.  
  
"Ah... Sirius? There're some that way," Bill said almost shyly. Sirius growled like a dog and looked for options. "How many are there?" he asked.  
  
"Thirty at least," Sirius said as he looked at Bill. "Most of them are Death Eaters."  
  
"How'd you know?" Bill asked.  
  
"Aren't you getting tired?" he asked as he looked at his charge. Bill blushed as he slowly placed Fleur on her two feet. When he did, Sirius continued.  
  
"I recognized most of them," he said as he paced. "I even got to see Malfoy. He looked like a prune but he walks. Why are you not affected so much?"  
  
"Being a curse breaker have some advantages," Bill sighed. "I always run across one mummy after another. So zombies do not surprise me."  
  
"Yeah, well being an auror I have the same experiences," Sirius smiled as he tried to lighten the mood. "But zombies? I've never fought with one before. Vampires, occasional werewolves, although my fight with the werewolf is always verbal." Bill laughed as he remembered Sirius's and Remus's banter whenever they came to visit the Burrow.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Bill said as he looked at the catatonic girls. "Plus it would be best if ALL of us were using our feet. I can't think of anything to get her out of it." Bill caught Alucard's sly smile as he looked at him. Blinking he looked at Fleur and back at Alucard.  
  
"You're not serious," Bill asked but Alucard looked confused and pointed at Sirius. "Ha, ha. Very funny. But will it work?" Alucard shrugged and looked away.  
  
"I'll hold you responsible if she won't talk to me," Bill sighed as he walked towards Fleur. With a final sigh and a gulp he placed his hand on her arms and leaned forward for a kiss.  
  
He simply touched her lips with his gently at first, seeing how she would react. When she didn't he placed some pressure in the kiss.  
  
Imagine his surprise when Fleur fought his kiss. His eyes widened when she drove her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues dueled as their kiss deepened. Bill thought he was a good kissed but he was learning from the people who invented that kind of kiss. Bill's arms were around her slim waist as he pulled her closer. Her hands were pulling his head closer to her as they tried to feed on each other's passion.  
  
To feed their desires.  
  
To fulfill each other's longings.  
  
"I hate to interrupt but we really need to get going," Sirius said as he looked at the dark halls. Bill and Fleur hesitantly pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Then, reality came back into Fleur's mind.  
  
Her brows were knitted as she realized what had happened. Bill swallowed loudly as he saw her expression. He wanted to run but he knew it would come to this. Somehow, he felt that it was all worth it.  
  
Fleur balled her hand into a fist and gave him a hard punch to the jaw.  
  
Bill fell down groggy. He moaned as he tried to orient himself. Fleur, on the other hand, was furious.  
  
"Why?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. "What made you do that?"  
  
"Later," Sirius said as he walked slowly towards her. "We have more pressing issues at the moment." Fleur looked at where Sirius was staring and she trembled once again.  
  
A hoard of zombies were inching their way towards them. Unconsciously, Fleur helped Bill up and backed away from the zombies.  
  
Gabby backed up but began to panic and ran.  
  
"Gabby! Wait!" Bill shouted as he saw her go. Taking Fleur's hand, he followed Gabby into the shadows. Sirius turned and followed them.  
  
Gabby entered a dark chamber and looked at the entrance. She backed away expecting the zombies to enter the chamber.  
  
Her heart raced as she looked at the entrance. Where was Alucard? She waited in the dark for him, praying that he would come for her.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of rotting arms grabbed her from behind.  
  
Gabrielle screamed.  
  
End of 6.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Cliffhanger extreme! You can kill me if you can find me. ;)  
  
Please review. 


	7. saint

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Bill and Fleur heard Gabby scream and rushed to find her. Sirius turned into a dog and ran past them. Thinking that he could find them, Bill took Fleur's hand and followed Sirius.  
  
It took them a while but they found her in an empty chamber, trying to fend off a zombie.  
  
Bill recognized the zombie, it was the Death Eater who wanted Gabby for himself. He quickly ran towards them and kicked the zombie away.  
  
But the zombie merely staggered and came for another attack. Bill quickly pulled Gabby away and ran towards the exit, but it was already blocked by the swarm of zombies that followed them earlier.  
  
Sirius was again in man form. He had somehow gotten hold on an old Egyptian spear and tried to stab the zombies with it. But they still came. Fleur had finally awaken from her trance and found a large stick and clubbed any zombie that neared her.  
  
The only one Bill couldn't find was Alucard. Ever since he kissed Fleur he seemed to have disappeared. But he can't worry about him now. Not when he has the lives of others in his hands.  
  
Bill found a statue that held a sword. He ran for it and took the sword form its grasps. Immediately, he proceeded to hack the zombies that had entered. But there were too damned many of them.  
  
"I thought you said they were thirty," Bill said as he pushed a zombie away.  
  
"They WERE," Sirius said, piercing a zombie through the heart. But it kept on coming.  
  
"I don't think we could handle them," Fleur said as she whacked a zombie in the head. "Can't we call for reinforcements?"  
  
Sirius stabbed another zombie but paused to give it a closer look.  
  
"These WERE our reinforcements," he said as he threw the zombie away. "How'd they become zombies in a short time?"  
  
"I don't know but I want to live to find out," Bill said as he sliced a zombie head, making the rotten blood gush out onto them.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Fleur drawled as she continued her attack on the zombie.  
  
"Where's that boy?" Sirius asked. Neither of them answered but was alarmed by Gabby's voice. It seemed haunted and lost.  
  
"Bugger," Bill said as he turned around. He had completely forgotten the zombie Death Eater that he had kicked away from Gabby.  
  
Gabby froze in shock as she saw that horrible man come for her. She walked back but he kept on coming.  
  
The zombie moaned as it neared her. There was hunger in his eyes. Hunger for flesh. But this time it was to be meant literally.  
  
"Stay away," Gabby said trembling in each step she took. "Stay away from me."  
  
Alive or undead, her pleas still fell on deaf ears. The zombie inched closer, its arms extended, trying to reach her.  
  
Gabby walked backwards until her back met the wall. Still her legs kept moving like she tried to push the wall out of the way.  
  
"Stay away," she cried as the zombie walked closer.  
  
Bill turned and as he was about to help her, the zombies he was pushing back tripped him, causing him to fall hard on the floor. He kicked the zombies that were on his legs and stood up again.  
  
Gabby was beside herself with fear. She can't move even if her mind was working properly. All she could think of was her ruby-eyed savior.  
  
Intense fear coursed through her body as she looked at the zombie. And her mind went into automatic.  
  
"Alucard!" she screamed, calling her angel. The zombie still inched forward.  
  
"Alucard!" her tears flowed, fearing that he had left her.  
  
"Ally," she whispered, staring directly at her fate.  
  
Just then she felt an arm drape across her the top of her chest, right above her breast. She gasped and was about to scream when the surge of completeness enveloped her.  
  
She knew this feeling. The feeling of being safe.  
  
The feeling that took away her nightmares.  
  
A feeling that she can take on the world.  
  
From beyond the shadow of the wall, a being that knows death like he was his incarnation emerged. He stepped forward, hugging Gabby from behind as his left arm lay limp on his side.  
  
The zombie moaned as he inched further. Ten feet... nine feet... he slowly neared his prey.  
  
The being behind Gabby nuzzled his head in her platinum hair, smelling her fragrance, apologizing for his delay. Sighing and closing her eyes, Gabby tilted her head and nestled onto him.  
  
Seven feet... six feet... the zombie reached out to grab her. The being opened his eyes and glared at the zombie, his red eyes were screaming murder. Surprisingly the zombie paused but only for the briefest moments, but it was all he needed.  
  
The being lifted his left arm and pointed the Ivory Saint towards the zombie.  
  
He needed to protect her... he needed to make amends.  
  
The Saint Roared.  
  
*** ***  
  
Fleur heard her sister shout that boy's name. She tried desperately to get to her but the zombies were taking all of her attention. It was like being in the tri-wizard again. She had failed to save her during the second task. Even if she was not completely in danger. But she was her precious. She always thought that she was in danger.  
  
Suddenly the whole room was erupted by the sound of thunder. She didn't dare to glance for she knew if she dropped her guard she would be dead... then undead.  
  
A split second later another thunderous sound echoed throughout the room and the zombies in front of her were sporting a large hole in their chest. They instantly turned into dust leaving Fleur confused.  
  
Blinking, she turned to face the source of the sound, and found her sister walking slowly towards them.  
  
***  
  
As Bill struggled at the zombies, he heard the thunder. But how could there be thunder in a cave? Then another came and another, and suddenly the column of zombies disintegrated before him.  
  
Another thunder erupted and another and another. The zombies Sirius were fighting met the same fate and every other zombie shared it.  
  
There was a sound like coins dropping in the floor that made Bill curious. But another hoard of zombies tried to enter. Then the thunder resumed.  
  
For each thunder a column of zombies were destroyed.  
  
Two... three... four... five, the zombies turned to ashes. The sound of coins dropping was the only pause in this carnage.  
  
Six... seven... eight... nine... ten.  
  
Not one zombie stood.  
  
Turning around, Bill gapes at what he saw.  
  
***  
  
Sirius was still covered in zombie ash when he turned to see where the thunder came from. Walking into the light, he was surprised on what he saw.  
  
Gabby was pointing a silver object towards the entrance but.... Sirius frowned. An arm was draped across her chest, another was holding the arm that draped her almost lovingly. An arm held the object and another was holding the back of her neck.  
  
As she stepped into the light, he sighed in understanding.  
  
Alucard was holding her from behind in a...this was not possible. His pose was never used by anyone who didn't have a strong defense.  
  
And then he saw what he was holding.  
  
Sirius had seen pictures of it but didn't believe that it was possible.  
  
Alucard was holding a rather large silver revolver. The top opened and the empty shells ejected. He reloaded it and snapped the top back into place.  
  
/A top-breaker/ Sirius mused. Then he suddenly remembered all about it.  
  
The revolver was about 390mm long and was quite a feat for anyone to hold it, even for a fifteen-year-old boy. But he steadily held it as he pointed it at the doorway.  
  
"We've better get out of here," Bill proposed. Fleur was nodding in agreement as she saw the look of serenity in Gabby's face.  
  
Sighing, Sirius agreed.  
  
***  
  
They arrived safely at Bill's quarters without any other incident. Gabby took a shower first and Alucard showered after her. He has hung his revolver near the sofa and tiredly turned the sofa into a bed.  
  
Sirius was next and then Fleur. When Bill came out of the bathroom looking refreshed, he noticed that Alucard and Gabby were sleeping on the sofa bed. She had an arm on his chest as he lay as if he was a corpse.  
  
Maybe three thousand years of sleeping in that state was hard to break.  
  
Albeit it was a little freaky.  
  
Bill saw that Sirius was examining Alucard's gun, unloaded and laid on the table. Fleur saw him but averted her eyes back on the gun, she still seemed sore about that kiss.  
  
'Maybe I wasn't that good a kisser,' Bill thought as he sighed. But looking at Sirius, he placed those thoughts far from his mind for now.  
  
"What happened back there?" Bill asked as he looked at Alucard's sleeping form.  
  
"Aside from taking advantage of me?" Fleur asked. 'Ouch,' Bill grimaced as he suddenly felt a chill.  
  
"You were quite out of it Fleur," Sirius said as he lifted the gun. He frowned when he did. It was like lifting a heavy brick. "He did what he had to do."  
  
"This is not over," Fleur glared making Bill nervous. Turning to Sirius, she took one of the bullets in her hand and looked at it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"A bullet," Sirius said bluntly. Fleur gave him an incredulous look and frowned at him.  
  
"I KNOW it's a bullet but why did it turn the zombies into dust?" she smirked.  
  
"Officially, this does not exist but my God here it is," Sirius hefted the gun and place it on the table.  
  
"What kind of gun is that?" Bill asked.  
  
"One of the rarest," Sirius said as he looked at the bullets.  
  
"Mr. Black," Fleur was getting impatient. Sirius sighed and took the gun in both hands.  
  
"This is one of the few weapons used in fighting the dark creatures," he said. "Let's start in the beginning. In the past, demon hunters were the experts in dealing with creatures of the dark. Vampires, werewolves, though occasionally, zombies, dementors and different demons.  
  
"You'd probably heard of the Order of the Phoenix? Yes? When they first encountered these hunters, they decided to have their own. So they created the Wolf Pack. Unfortunately, they discovered the hard way that magic rarely affected them.  
  
"The Wolf Pack was eliminated."  
  
"Eliminated by what?" Bill asked looking at Fleur who had the same confused look as he had.  
  
"Ironically a pack of wolves," Remus Lupin said as he entered the kitchen. Bill and Fleur were surprised to see him but Sirius merely gave him a wave. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, Miss Delacour I presume?" she smiled at his introduction.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bill smiled.  
  
"Well, nice to see you too," Remus said sarcastically. He smiled and clapped his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Remus know all about this story than me," Sirius said.  
  
"Quite, since they were my fears ever since that damned werewolf... never mind. Actually the pack was a pack of werewolves on the hunt. There was only one survivor and he told the Order what he has seen.  
  
"He had seen two men kill the pack using only swords. The Order was astounded to hear about it and searched for them.  
  
"To make a long story short, they had convinced them to help them cleanse the place of evil."  
  
"What's this got to do with this gun?" Bill asked.  
  
"The two strangers had named their swords Blessed Ivory and Ebony Damnation," Remus sighed. "We have them back at the ministry. But through out the ages the weapons changed but never the Ivory and Ebony prefix on the names. And this..." Remus grabbed the gun and hefted it.  
  
"Is the Ivory Saint," they all turned around to see Gabby looking at the gun. "Made from the Lanchester Cathedral's silver cross its length is 390mm. The chambers contains five 13mm Casull exploding rounds. Like always with the Rimidalv," she said as she looked at Alucard. Fleur gasped as she looked at her sister's eyes. They were redder than blood.  
  
"Do not be alarmed," Gabby said as she took a seat next to Fleur. "Your sister is safe, although I'll be guiding her from now on."  
  
"Guiding?" Bill asked.  
  
"Gabrielle has a destiny to fulfill," Gabby, or rather, the one using Gabby said. "And you all have a part in it."  
  
"Who are you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Some say that I have spawned these monsters," she said as she looked at them with sad eyes. "I am older than time," she sighed and suddenly smiled. She stood and went towards the folding bed. She then lay beside Alucard and smiled at him, caressing his hair.  
  
"Your sister has good taste, Young Fleur," she smiled and proceeded to lie down. "And so do you. Don't take it too hardly." Fleur blushed as she looked at her.  
  
"Are you on our side?" Sirius asked. The one using Gabby snuggled at Alucard, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Please do not bother young Gabrielle about this," she closed her eyes. "She will not remember anything." With a final sigh, she went to sleep.  
  
"Who was she?" Bill asked as he looked at Fleur but she failed to meet his gaze.  
  
"More questions than answers," Sirius sighed.  
  
"Better get some rest," Remus said as he looked at the sleeping children. "You all need it."  
  
None of them disagreed.  
  
*** ***  
  
A house in the middle of muggle London reeked of evil. A figure in black looked at the house with hunger as he smelled the pure evil in it.  
  
And he feeds on evil.  
  
Walking upon the house, the figure knocked. He smelled it coming towards the door, heard it stopping behind the door.  
  
In an instant his fist tore through the door and grabbed the person behind the door. He pulled the man through the door and tore his neck open with his sharp fangs. Within seconds the man was dried.  
  
Tossing the man aside, the dark one kicked the door open and entered the house.  
  
There was shouting among the ranks as the man entered. The people were tossing curses towards the man but he was just too fast for them.  
  
The creature's hand flew towards one of the men's chest and ripped out his heart while his hand went through his torso. Chuckling, the creature slowly pulled his arm from the gaping hole on the man's chest, bringing his heart with him.  
  
Tossing the heart aside, the creature found a letter opener on the desk.  
  
Another man tried to hex him but instead, the creature bisected him using the letter opener. The two halves parted making the innards of the man splash out and some onto his teammates. The others gaped while the others were frightened by the creature.  
  
Looking at his prey with his deadly amethyst eyes, he laughed.  
  
Blood had never tasted so sweet for the creature.  
  
End of 7.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Does Alucard appeal to you? I was just wondering that's all. Come one, please review. I was right. No one seemed to be interested in Bill/Fleur fics. Come on, prove me wrong. 


	8. amethyst soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Sirius looked as if he was to throw up. He had seem many gruesome things in his days but the one he saw that day made the others seemed like a walk at the beach.  
  
Massacre would be too kind a word for it. And so was carnage. But the term slaughterhouse always pops into his mind as he saw the carcasses of the wizards that lived in that house.  
  
There was blood everywhere. Blood, guts and among other things... body parts.  
  
It was a bloody mess, if one could forgive the pun. Not even Voldemort could do something like this. It was almost so... brutal.  
  
"Hey Sirius, take a look at this," Remus called his friend as he bent down on one of the corpses. He was their resident coroner for the moment and was giving the carcass a post mortem.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked. Then he paused as he saw the two halves of the man. Right there and then he fought the urge to puke.  
  
"Grizzly sight, isn't it?" Remus smirked.  
  
"What happened to him?" he asked. Inwardly, he didn't want his friend to answer.  
  
"He was bisected, perfectly I might add," Remus gave a wry grin.  
  
"Must be a pretty sharp sword," Sirius said but Remus held up a short, bloodied letter opener. Sirius's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Sirius said. Remus shook his head and sighed.  
  
"This is the murder weapon," he said as he stood up. "I don't know whether to be enraged or thank this prat."  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked. "This is a massacre."  
  
"Apparently everyone in this house is a Death Eater," Remus smirked. "An in the middle of a mission to attack Hogwarts I might add."  
  
"Great," Sirius threw up his arms. "We have a psycho nut out there killing people and... probably coincidence," Sirius suddenly said as he reviewed the facts.  
  
"I don't know Padfoot," Remus looked around the room and sighed in distress. "But this attack will be in the Prophet tomorrow, hell maybe it would reach the late edition."  
  
"This is a bloody mess if I have ever seen one," Sirius said. "This is not good. In a sense it is but not this way. This is too much blood. If we can't contain this we may have an angry mob on our hands."  
  
"Judging by the kills, he could slaughter them in a mere moment," Remus looked at the other corpses and turned away.  
  
"Are we dealing with a group or with a singular person?" Sirius asked.  
  
"One," Remus said. "The evidence says that the other men were running away from him. Judging by the distance of each body, it looks like he toyed with them a little."  
  
"A cat playing with the prey," Sirius said.  
  
"Most of the bodies have bite marks," Remus continued his observations. "And some of them were dried out of blood. Sirius, this thing has literally a bloodlust."  
  
"Do you think this have a relevance to my little expedition in Egypt?" Sirius asked. Before Remus could answer, one of the investigators gave a loud yelp. Sirius heard an all-familiar moan of death and hunger. Turning slowly at the source, he saw that one of the corpses was standing back to life.  
  
"I don't think so," Remus said in jest but his eyes widened when the corpse walked towards them.  
  
"Now what?" Sirius asked.  
  
Suddenly, thunder was heard and the corpse had a gaping hole on its torso before it turned to dust. Looking at the source of the sound, Remus and Sirius found a large hole in the wall. Quickly, they ran outside to see who had saved them but no one was there.  
  
Remus saw something glint and walked towards it.  
  
"Sirius," Remus called as he picked the object up. Sirius walked over and saw the object. It was a spent shell casing for a gun. For a 13mm gun. "Should we ask him about this?"  
  
"Let's," he nodded. "But I have a feeling it's not him."  
  
"A strong feeling," Remus agreed.  
  
"We'll talk to him tomorrow," Sirius pocketed the shell and looked at the sky. "We still have a funeral to attend."  
  
*** ***  
  
Narcissa Malfoy didn't shed a tear. She never loved her husband enough to shed one drop. The only tears she had shed for the last decade was from anguish and pain. And it all came from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She had not been given the choice of marriage. She had been betrothed to him since birth so any other avenues towards love were quashed.  
  
She had been lonely all these years.  
  
And now her husband was dead. There was a memorial for him but only a few came. His parents, her parents, a few colleagues and the aurors.  
  
And she never cared.  
  
Quietly she had broken away from the group and walked to a nearby hill. She sat under the shade of the tree and looked at the people who had gathered by the grave.  
  
When they told her that her husband was dead, she thought it was a sick joke.  
  
Sick in getting her hopes up.  
  
But as they saw the body, then she was surprised. Not that her husband was dead but on the cause of his death.  
  
He had been apparently drained of every liquid from his body. And parts of his corpse had been eaten.  
  
She would have never imagined her husband dying that way. Maybe killed by Voldemort or kissed by a Dementor but not this.  
  
It was inhuman, it was cruel, and it was heartless.  
  
It was perfect for him.  
  
She looked at the grave but never at the people around it. They were there for their own agenda and not because they care. But she didn't mind.  
  
She never thought that she would be free. Free from the grasp of his husband's hand. All she wanted now was to be alone.  
  
But she was even denied that.  
  
For a man in dark clothes stood within the shadow of the tree. Narcissa looked at him with scrutiny but he merely stood there. He was wearing a white muggle double-breasted suit. His overcoat was black and was reminiscent of 18th century London.  
  
His hair was black but his eyes were a pair of violet gems that seemed empty. He stood about six feet and looked no older than twenty-five. Narcissa frowned in the intrusion but he never paid her any heed.  
  
They were silent for a while, neither of them moving or uttering a sound. The service had ended and the people in the grave dispersed and within a few moments, vanished.  
  
Narcissa gave a sigh of relief. No more the stuck up witch façade. No more loneliness.  
  
The wind blew, caressing her face with gentle strokes. For the first time in years she wanted to fly with the wind, free like any bird.  
  
"The wind sings a fine tune today." Narcissa suddenly remembered the man with her and turned to see him. His eyes were closed as he let the wind feel his face, turning his head in every angle to let the wind feel his face. "I missed the music the wind makes."  
  
"I never fully enjoyed the wind until now," Narcissa said as she warmed to the man. He had a husky voice that she thought was sexy. He was not bad looking either. She cursed herself inwardly. She wasn't even a widow for 24 hours and she was now lusting for a man she didn't even know.  
  
What was wrong with her? She must be lonelier than she thought.  
  
"You never know that something is precious until it was taken away from you," he said. God she hoped he wasn't talking about Lucius. But judging by his empty gaze, he was talking in experience.  
  
"I know," she said. She felt like opening up to him and was surprised herself that she thought of that. "This day feels like one of those days that you really experience joy for the first time."  
  
"Today's a good day," the man smiled. He had a nice smile that Narcissa liked. Natural and carefree. The smile she would like to have for herself.  
  
"Do you know the man who died?" she asked. The man frowned in irritation. But his face calmed as the wind touched him again.  
  
"No, do you?" he asked back.  
  
"He was my husband," she said. "He was killed in Egypt while... what was that they told me? He was exploring a tomb when something attacked him."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said in whole sincerity. Narcissa waved it off and looked at him.  
  
"You really are, aren't you?" she said as she saw the sorrow in his eyes. "Almost as if you had killed him." the man froze for a moment. "It's all right. It's not your fault."  
  
"You'd be surprised," he mumbled. Fortunately she didn't hear him.  
  
"What brings you here?" Narcissa asked curiously. "To visit a loved one?"  
  
"Not quite," he sighed. "I can't believe they turned this into a cemetery."  
  
"What was it before?" she asked.  
  
"This used to be a field of flowers where everyone came and enjoy," he smiled. "Love, happiness and joy filled these fields that brightened the unending darkness. This place was untouched by the dark for years." He placed his hands on the tree and closed his eyes. His smile became serene and the moments passed.  
  
"Yes, joy and laughter. Until sorrow passed. One of the people died and made this their cemetery. Then sadness."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Narcissa said as she looked at the cross filled field.  
  
"But this place have memories," he smiled as he looked at her for the first time. "Pardon for being blunt but this tree was witness to possibly a lot of lovemaking. This soil was a great trysting ground for young lovers."  
  
For the first time in years, Narcissa laughed. It was a natural laugh not forced like she had been doing in years. She finally felt free as the pleasure of laughter fill her very being.  
  
She loved every moment of it.  
  
"And you would know that first hand?" she smiled genuinely. Did she just say that? She wished she didn't seem that it was a pass at him. She noticed him blush and he cleared his throat.  
  
"I heard it from... friends," he said making Narcissa laugh.  
  
"Sure you did," she smiled. It felt great for her to loosen up. Like she was living life to the most.  
  
"Still, I wished for those days to come back," he sighed. Smiling, Narcissa stood up and brushed the debris from her dress.  
  
"I'm Narcissa Malfoy," she smiled. Gently the man took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"A pleasure, my lady," he smiled. "I am Bismarck Fuhrer."  
  
"I really should be going," Narcissa regretted to have said those words. She had enjoyed his company and wished it would not end.  
  
"It's been a pleasure," he said. Hesitating to leave, Narcissa looked at him to remember his every feature.  
  
"Where do you live?" she asked quite suddenly.  
  
"I'm a nomad," he said sadly. "I go where the wind goes."  
  
"Farewell Master Fuhrer," Narcissa smiled. "I hope the winds take you by my path." Then she Disapparated.  
  
Bismarck smiled and looked at the spot Narcissa was on.  
  
"It will," he promised. He took out a pair of shades and disappeared into the shadow of the tree.  
  
*** ***  
  
Narcissa sighed as she slumped on her bed. She was rather relieved that it was all over. But was saddened when she left Bismarck alone. She hadn't felt this alive in years.  
  
She smiled as she stretched her limbs on the bed.  
  
Then a small envelope dropped from nowhere rested on her belly, destroying her thoughts.  
  
Because it bore the dark mark.  
  
She knew she had to leave this house. Knew that she had to get away. And she knew where she was going.  
  
*** ***  
  
Alucard sat and read a muggle book. He had a lot of catching up to do and he wanted to thank Bill and the girls for being a good host for him.  
  
He blinked as he skimmed the pages. Seeing what he wanted, he smiled and closed the book.  
  
*** *  
  
Narcissa looked around to the confines of the old castle she had chosen to be her hiding place. She had found it after a friend showed it to her and she couldn't believe that such a castle existed.  
  
It had more wards than Hogwarts and more protection spells that she could ever imagined.  
  
It was perfect but it was not hers.  
  
"I request sanctuary," she called out remembering what her friend had told her. "Protection from evil." Just then the whole castle illuminated.  
  
She had been accepted in the Sanctuary.  
  
.  
  
End of 8  
  
.  
  
A/n: To all of those who are wondering, the timeline of Entombed is parallel to Guardians of Forever. Though they may cross at some time, it is more of a Bill and Fleur fic.  
  
And it you are confused with Alucard, all will be revealed. In the later chapters of course.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. 


	9. berserk fury

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Gabby smelled something good as she slowly woke the next day. She felt the bed but there was an empty space by her side. Sighing she slowly sat up but suddenly shrieked in surprise.  
  
Alucard was holding a breakfast tray and was standing beside the sofa bed. He was smiling as he looked at her. Giggling, Gabby smiled as well.  
  
"Good morning," she said. Alucard placed the breakfast tray on the bed and bowed. The tray contained crepe, soup, French toast and juice. And a vase with a rose was in the corner. She was awed with the gesture and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said and tasted the crepe. "This is good," she smiled. Alucard, pleased with himself went back to the kitchen. When he entered, he found Bill and Fleur eating breakfast but ignoring each other. He sighed and left the room before the tension rose.  
  
"Fleur?" Bill tentatively said as he looked at her. She merely raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.  
  
"No apologies?" she asked prissily. Bill chagrined at the coldness of her reply. He almost forgot that they were in the middle of the desert with that icy tone.  
  
The fact was Bill didn't want to apologize. He didn't know how to approach the situation. She may take it... the wrong way.  
  
"I'm sorry I violated your trust and I deserve any punishment you planned for me," he said weakly. Fleur looked at Bill as if she was planning on his murder. For this, he swallowed.  
  
"I don't know if I even wanted to forgive you," she said making Bill nervous. He knew better than to be on a woman's bad side. Things had gotten disastrous that way.  
  
"Okay," he simply said. He mentally cursed himself for being a coward. Him, Bill Weasley, one of the best curse breakers in Gringotts who had faced danger like it was a game of chess, was afraid of a woman? And he thought the curse he had eradicated any forms of emotions of love towards a woman. Was it love? Maybe he was genuinely terrified of her.  
  
"What do you mean by 'okay'!?" she snapped. Strike maybe. He WAS terrified of her. But he decided to act smug.  
  
"I will not make a complete fool out of my self to satisfy your ego," he said making her flinch. "I did what I had to do to snap you out of your reverie. You froze when the zombies first came for us." His face softened as he looked at her pained expression.  
  
"I'm sorry to have brought that up," he said.  
  
"It's alright," she smiled sadly. "It's something I don't want to remember."  
  
They sat and ate in silence. The tension was brewing. But neither of them did anything to relieve that tension.  
  
Finally, Fleur was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What did you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Pardon?" he looked at her confused.  
  
"After the kiss. What did you feel after the kiss?"  
  
"Ashamed," he said after a pause.  
  
"Really?" she asked half in relief but half in concern. "Why?"  
  
He blushed. "You're a better kisser than I am." Fleur flushed as he heard his confession.  
  
She suddenly burst out laughing, holding her sides trying not to double over.  
  
However, Bill was hurt.  
  
"Ruin my pride while you're at it," he smirked as he glared at the French witch. But he couldn't help but smile. At least she's smiling at him again.  
  
"But of course I'm better than you," she said as she finally controlled her laughter. "The French have a reputation to uphold. Especially the Delacours."  
  
"Really?" Bill grinned evilly as he leaned forward.  
  
"Really," Fleur's voice was soft as she leaned towards him.  
  
"You know the competitiveness of a Weasley impels me to challenge that claim," he smiled as she inched closer.  
  
"And being who I am I must accept any challenges that lay upon my path," her smile was just as wicked as his, almost lusting.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm a challenge?" their face were inches from each other. She could feel his heat as it radiated from his body.  
  
"Ever since the first day I saw you," her voice was soft and husky. Centimeters apart, their lips were close enough not to touch but had the effect of heightening their emotions a notch.  
  
"Shall we begin the contest?" he said just as soft, their lips brushed as he talked.  
  
"Begin," she smiled. She closed her eyes for the final touch but it never came, instead her eyes bolted open when she heard the kitchen door slam open.  
  
She quickly sat back at her chair as she blushed. Looking at their intruder she frowned and almost wanted to kill whoever it was. Looking at Bill, he looks like he was having the same thoughts.  
  
Alucard looked at the two in deep confusion. Smirking, he tossed Bill the Daily Prophet and a letter. Bill was still glaring at the boy as if he would kill him. And he probably would if Alucard wasn't capable of defending himself.  
  
But when he saw the front page of the Prophet, all other inhibitions of murder faded.  
  
"Monster kills twenty." The paper said. Bill cringed as he read the facts or the lack of it. Looking at the letter, he knew what it held. Sighing, Bill opened it and his thoughts were confirmed.  
  
Bill,  
  
Meet me at Dumbledore's office today at noon, London time. Bring Alucard and the girls with you.  
  
Sirius.  
  
"Sirius wanted to meet us at Dumbledore's," Bill announced as he folded the parchment.  
  
"Why?" Gabby asked as she entered the kitchen holding the breakfast tray. Alucard blinked at her in surprise and took the tray away form her. She smiled at him as she shook her head. "You're going to spoil me, Ally." Alucard smiled back.  
  
"There was another attack from that creature," he said as he gave Fleur the paper. "It's probably for that purpose."  
  
"I shall get ready then," Fleur said as she stood and went to her bedroom, not before giving Alucard another glare. Gabby blinked as she saw the exchange.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Alucard placed a finger on his lips and smiled wickedly. Mirroring the smile, she nodded in understanding. "Right, later." Gabby followed her sister to pack.  
  
Bill was left with Alucard who was grinning mischievously.  
  
"You have a lousy sense of timing, Alucard," Bill sighed but smiled when he looked at him. "But it would really be embarrassing if things got out of hand." Alucard nodded. "Anyway, we need to get ready. If Dumbledore summoned us, it might be important."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Alucard went to change.  
  
*** **  
  
Narcissa woke after a blissful sleep. She hadn't slept like that in a long time. It was like being in her room in her old home.  
  
She felt safe.  
  
Beside her bed was a breakfast cart with a flower in a vase. But she was surprised at what kind of flower it was.  
  
It was a blue rose.  
  
Blinking her eyes, she walked to the cart and there held her breakfast and a letter with a note.  
  
Lady Narcissa,  
  
This came for you earlier by owl. Do not worry, no one will find you here in the Sanctuary.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Keeper of the Sanctuary.  
  
Puzzled, Narcissa opened the envelope and found that it was an invitation to a Hallow's eve party. She wondered who would give her an invitation and wondered if it was safe.  
  
She decided it was worth the risk.  
  
*** **  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" Bill asked as he, Alucard and the girls sat in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had the same twinkle in his eye as before. He looked at Alucard who seemed to be interested in his collection of books. With a smile, he looked at the eldest Weasley.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you four are the key to solving this mystery," he smiled as he looked at Gabby. "So I'm assigning Remus to be with you when you work this case."  
  
"Remus?" Bill frowned in confusion. He looked at Sirius who was standing by Dumbledore's side.  
  
"He had some things to do that's why he's not here," Sirius explained and shook his head. "I would have loved to go with you but I'm assigned to another task."  
  
"It would help to know what we are dealing with," Fleur said as she sighed. "We don't even have a clue to what it is we're after."  
  
"What ever it is it's powerful enough to bisect a human using only a letter opener," Sirius said making the young ones gape. All except Alucard who was still looking at the books.  
  
"Bisect?" Gabby cringed. "I don't want to know what happened."  
  
"We'll discuss it later," Sirius said. "For this mission Remus had been assigned to take my stead. You will listen to him and heed his warnings."  
  
"Do you have any idea what we're dealing with?" Bill asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Three possibilities," the headmaster said as he leaned on his desk. "One, it's a dark wizard of another time, probably since 3000B.C. Two, it's a vampire on a bloodlust, but extremely powerful. And last it's a creature that no one had seen before. But I'm betting on the latter."  
  
Alucard came to the desk with a book in hand. Everyone looked at him curiously as he placed the book on the table. He held his hand on the book and when he lifted the hand, the pages flipped as if it was caught with the wind.  
  
Alucard slammed his hand on the book and smirked. He then walked away to view more of the books. Everyone looked at the page and saw in bold letters what the page contained.  
  
The Berserk Fury.  
  
Bill and Sirius groaned leaving Fleur and Gabby utterly confused.  
  
"What's the Berserk Fury?" Fleur asked. Dumbledore had a small smile when he looked at her.  
  
"It is a powerful creature of the dark," he said. "It was a myth from old lore but I'd never thought that it was possible."  
  
"That's it?" Fleur asked.  
  
"The Berserk Fury is one of my children," Gabby suddenly said but not in her voice. Her eyes were red once again as she looked at the occupants of the room. "It took you long enough to guess what it was."  
  
"Who are you?" Bill asked, slightly irritated in the lack of informative knowledge they had.  
  
Giving a smirk, Gabby smiled.  
  
"I will not tell you if you cannot guess," she said playfully. Suddenly the pages on the book flipped once more and stopped at page. Frowning, Gabby's body looked at Alucard. "No fair cheating." She said like a child.  
  
"Lilith," Fleur said as she read the passage. Lilith waved her hand and the book closed. "Where's my sister?" she asked. Lilith sighed and suddenly one of her eyes returned to the sea blue/green color she knew from her heart.  
  
"What's going on?" Gabby asked in her voice. "Did I doze off?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Fleur said as she smiled. "So, what about the Berserk Fury?"  
  
"The Berserk Fury is one of the most dangerous creature the world has ever seen," Lilith said, a note of pride was in her voice. "It could slay an entire army and wouldn't even break a sweat."  
  
"Hi Lil," Gabby smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well, Gabby," Lilith said. Bill groaned and rubbed his temples in agitation.  
  
"Don't do that," he said.  
  
"Don't do what?" Lilith and Gabby said in unison. It was worse since they share the same body.  
  
Bill only sighed.  
  
"In any case," Lilith continued. "The Fury is capable of killing anyone with anything. His bare hands, a rock, even a single piece of needle. The perfect killing machine."  
  
"Why was it even created?" Sirius asked. "Or rather born?"  
  
"You must understand that when he was born times were different," Lilith smirked. "Carnage was the law of the land. It was survival of the fittest."  
  
"What puzzled me is how did that creature came to ancient Egypt when it was supposed to be present in 1000 A.D.?" Dumbledore asked. From his pocket, Alucard took out a broken black crystal and tossed it to Dumbledore who caught it with one hand.  
  
"A time crystal?" Sirius asked as he looked at the broken crystal.  
  
"He traveled back in time and journeyed to Egypt," Lilith said. "A hunter apprentice followed him through the portal that crystal created." Lilith turned and looked at Alucard with an evil smile.  
  
Alucard said nothing.  
  
Nor did his expression give her any clue to what he was thinking.  
  
"Does the attacks have any relevance?" Fleur asked, ignoring Alucard's lack of reaction.  
  
"One," Lilith smirked. "The Berserk Fury feeds on evil."  
  
"Evil?" Bill was now confused. "He drank blood!"  
  
"That too," Lilith shrugged. "Although a side effect happens to his victims."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius chagrinned. "They turn into zombies."  
  
"Unfortunately when he has no control in his feeding, the person who dies in his bite will become a zombie," Lilith sighed. "And when the zombie kills that person will also become a zombie. It has something to do with the virus in their saliva."  
  
"You mean every time he kills, his victims turn into zombies?" Gabby was the one who asked.  
  
"Not all, no," Lilith admitted. "The Fury's victims all turned into zombies because to the darkness of his victim's hearts. But it was the first time this happened."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bill asked.  
  
"It was a sound theory, you must admit. Although what I had told you about the zombies is a proven fact. But this is the first time his victims rose from the dead. Actually this is the first time I've heard him drank that much blood," Lilith sank in deep thought.  
  
"You're contradicting yourself," Fleur said. "And it's giving me a headache."  
  
"The Fury has the capability of turning the dead into zombies," Lilith explained, thinking for the right words. "But he does not. Except when he is not of sound mind."  
  
"Sound mind?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore remained quiet as he listened to the interesting story.  
  
"He was called Berserk for a reason. And it would be obvious by that kind of name what kind of person he is," Lilith leaned on her chair and looked at the headmaster. "Is there something you wish to add?"  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," Dumbledore smiled at her. His eyes held the twinkle.  
  
"Obviously you're the highest ranking person in the Order," Lilith smirked. "I could tell if someone is lying and you are not. Alright then, The Berserk Fury works for the Order of the Phoenix." Everyone was surprised by the news but Alucard still held his nonchalant expression.  
  
"But why would..." Fleur began but Lilith cut her off.  
  
"The Order was still young. They needed to police the wandering demons that attacked the humans at their amusement. That and the fact that their own Wolf Pack was completely wiped out in their first mission."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a man with a dark brown braid entered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I..." he didn't have a chance finish his sentence for Alucard, being near to the door, drew out the Saint and aimed it at the intruder.  
  
And he pulled the trigger.  
  
.  
  
End of 9.  
  
.  
  
A/n: So? What did you thought of it?" 


	10. guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Everyone gasped at Alucard's reaction. They expected a loud blast but it never came.  
  
Mainly because the man was holding the gun by the grip, his thumb stopped the hammer from hitting the bullet.  
  
Instead of being angry, the man smiled.  
  
"Still quick on the trigger?" he teased. Alucard's eyes widened in recognition and holstered the weapon. He suddenly hugged the man with all of his might, almost choking him. "Ally, Air!" Blushing in embarrassment, Alucard released him.  
  
"Professor," Dumbledore called out, his eyes twinkling. "Please join us."  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" the newcomer asked.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Leon Hart," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You look too young to be a teacher," Sirius asked making Leon smile.  
  
"And Snape looked a little odd to be one as well, but here we are," Leon's comment brought laughter to Bill and Sirius. The girls only smiled. "I am interrupting something, I shall return later." Leon looked at Gabby with interest.  
  
"What is she doing in that child's body?" Leon asked. Alucard sighed and smirked. "You don't say," he said as he noticed Alucard's expression. "Anyway, it's your case," he told the boy with a smile.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know him?" Bill asked. Curiosity was attacking him with a vengeance. How would this professor know a person who had been sealed for thousands of years? Granted he may not come from Ancient Egypt but somewhere in the dark ages. Still, how did he know him?  
  
"Yes," Leon said with certainty. But that was all he said.  
  
"So, Angelian, what brings you here?" Lilith asked. Leon smirked at he looked at her.  
  
"My primary duty," he said.  
  
"Professor, do you know anything about a Berserk Fury?" Fleur asked.  
  
"Marck?" Leon said in confusion. "Could have used him about two days ago. I swear, he's the only person I know who could make minced meat out of a Dementor."  
  
"The school was attacked by Dementors?" Sirius asked in surprise as he looked at the headmaster. "How was Harry?"  
  
"Master Potter is fine," Leon said. "We had help in taking care of the dementors."  
  
"One of your 'friends' no doubt," Lilith grinned. "You always have a soft spot for animals." Leon was silent but he only looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Bill massaged his temples in confusion. "You know this... creature?"  
  
"Yes," he said plainly. "He's not wild again, is he?"  
  
"Wild?" Fleur asked confused as well.  
  
"When he can't control his wild emotions, he is considered wild," Lilith said. "All of us have that kind of emotion." Gabby's consciousness made her look to Alucard who was sitting in a dark corned of the room.  
  
"Even him," Lilith told Gabby in her mind. Aloud, she continued. "But it is the person who controls these emotions."  
  
"Yes. But Marck doesn't have much control," Leon smirked. "What happened to his victims?" he asked Dumbledore.  
  
"He drank their blood," he simply said.  
  
"Recently he bisected a human with a letter opener," Sirius said. Bill and Fleur gaped at him. "Should I be more specific?" he asked.  
  
"I could describe his methods to you if you'd want," Leon said. "I have seen him remove the skeleton on a man before." Everyone didn't seem to want to know about it. "I took him about three seconds. He always smells like blood..."  
  
"We get the picture," Fleur said nauseated.  
  
"How can we stop him?" Sirius asked. Suddenly, Leon had a coughing fit. Alucard came to his side and patted his back. When his coughing subsided, he cleared his throat.  
  
"As you are now? No. But I'd rather see him turned back than see him killed," Leon sighed as he shook his head. "He's pretty useful."  
  
Sirius, Bill, Fleur and Gabby thought that he was mental.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger was in the library when she saw a boy with red eyes enter. At first he paid him no mind but he walked straight into the restricted section. She still looked at him as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she smiled when she saw who it was.  
  
"Hello, Sirius," the witch greeted. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Hello there, Hermione," he smiled. "I was wondering where my godson is. I've been wanting to see him."  
  
"He's here somewhere. Though I doubt this was your first choice of location to find him," Hermione smiled. Sirius laughed and nodded as the boy with red eyes stopped at their table holding a tome. Hermione blinked at the book and then to the boy.  
  
"It's better not to say satisfy your curiosity, Hermione," Sirius said. "Well then, I'll find Harry after I have shown my guest to Dumbledore's office. Can you find your way?" he asked the boy. The boy nodded and smiled. "Alright, I really need to see my godson. He has a lot to explain after that dementor incident. See you around, Hermione." With that, Sirius left.  
  
"Hi Sirius," a girl with platinum blond hair called as she walked up to the boy. Hermione looked at the girl bewildered that she reminded her of someone. But then when she looked around, nearly every boy was looking at her almost gaping.  
  
But with a glare from the boy, everyone returned to what they were doing.  
  
"That was some glare," Hermione commented making the girl laugh.  
  
"Ally could glare a zombie back to its grave," she giggled. "But he's harmless," the one called Ally looked as if he was denying that fact with his eyes.  
  
He was afraid that the girl was wrong.  
  
"That I do not doubt," Hermione smiled. "What are you researching?"  
  
"It's for a project," the girl smiled as she sat beside her. "We are researching creatures that feed on evil. We had found one, it's called the Berserk Fuhrer. But it's quite an enigma."  
  
"I had read something about a creature like that," Hermione said suddenly interested. "It says that the Fury was a hunter of dark wizards and devourer of dark lords. I have heard of a story that the Fury had traveled back in time in pursuit of a dark mage that had killed his beloved. There the trail ended. They never knew what happened to him."  
  
"Thank you," the girl smiled. "That was informative." The girl stood and gave Hermione a peck on both cheeks. "We'll be seeing you." Ally bowed and smiled at Hermione before joining the girl. Seeing them off, she couldn't help but be intrigued by them.  
  
Shrugging, Hermione went back to studying.  
  
***  
  
"I wish you could talk," Gabby said as she and Alucard walked the corridors of Hogwarts. "Then you could tell me your entire story."  
  
Alucard sighed and looked at her sullenly. "I know, I know. You'll tell me when you're ready." She smiled at him and looked forward.  
  
Deep inside he was afraid.  
  
Afraid for her to know the truth.  
  
Afraid to be left alone.  
  
End of 10.  
  
A/n: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. 


	11. the ball

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
October 31. Halloween. And the moon was full that night.  
  
Alucard hated full moon nights. That's why he thought he was out of his mind in coming to the Halloween ball.  
  
Especially if his name was on the invitation.  
  
Alucard was wearing a black double-breasted suit with an old Victorian shirt and bow. He was looking at the people trying to find any sense in why he was there.  
  
Tonight is a dangerous night for him.  
  
It was a beautiful night. And in a night like this, he can't control his craving.  
  
That's why he tried to look away from Gabrielle.  
  
Gabby was talking to her sister as they and Bill were watching the people dance. Alucard tried to avert his eyes to her.  
  
Gabby was wearing a low cut dress robe that hugged her developing body. Her smooth white skin seemed to reflect the glow of the candles. He looked away when he heard her heartbeat.  
  
Her smooth neck was still in his mind. He tried to remove those thoughts. He didn't want to give in into temptation.  
  
Its nights like this that he hated what he was.  
  
He had controlled his urge the past months but somehow the power of Halloween heightened his hunger.  
  
But he never wanted to hurt his Gabrielle.  
  
But his temptation was strong. Especially when she pulled him to the dance floor and smiled, forcing him to dance.  
  
At that moment he wished that he had brought along the Ivory Saint and used it on himself.  
  
He cringed as he smelled her blood through her veins.  
  
Breathe in, breathe out, he commanded himself. He needed to stay calm.  
  
But it's hard to do when one of most beautiful females in the world is in your arms.  
  
It took all his concentration but he managed to still his hunger.  
  
For he'd rather die than hurt her.  
  
*** ***  
  
Narcissa smiled as she saw the people having fun at the ball. She wore a silver flamboyant dress robe. It seemed like the stars were enchanted in her robes for they twinkled in brilliance.  
  
At first she was reluctant to go for she was afraid the Death Eaters would find her. But in the last second she changed her mind. She even has her own emergency portkey just in case.  
  
But the night was beautiful and the temptation was great. And she wanted to find out who her benefactor was.  
  
She need not to wait long.  
  
"Good evening Lady Narcissa," she turned and smiled at the man.  
  
"Good evening to you too, Master Fuhrer," she said. Bismarck took her hand and kissed it. There was a teasing pause before he let go of her hand. He was wearing the same white double-breasted suit he had wore the day she saw him. But it still made him look regal in it.  
  
"Please, call me Bismarck," he took two glasses of champagne and offered her one. "It's a lovely night, isn't it?" he smiled as he looked out upon the sky.  
  
"It is," she smiled back at him. Why does his smile make her feel young again?  
  
"I'm puzzled," Bismarck said as he gazed into the cloudless sky.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I can't figure out what star is missing," he said as he looked at her. "I'm puzzled as to how you have descended from the heavens to attend this small affair." Narcissa blushed as she giggled.  
  
"Have you tried that line with the other women?" she teased. His smile made her forget her concerns, hell it made her forget that she was twice as old as he was.  
  
"I've always told the truth to the ladies," he said.  
  
"And if it would hurt their feelings?" she asked with a wry smile.  
  
"I answer in a runabout way," he chuckled. "I would be dead now if I told them the flat out truth."  
  
"In the flat out truth," Narcissa smiled obliquely. "Why did you invite me?"  
  
"I wanted your company and this function was the best excuse to have it," he smiled.  
  
"No..... ulterior motives?"  
  
"All men have motivations and they tend to act on them given the proper occasion," he said making her giggle.  
  
"You have something else in mind," she smiled.  
  
"I should have never have told you about my secret," he smiled as he laughed. Narcissa looked at him with leer.  
  
"You seem to be in good spirits today," she said. Bismarck sighed and looked at the dancing crowd.  
  
"Somehow the full moon makes me saner than I have ever been," he smiled and he offered his hand. "Care to dance?"  
  
Smiling, Narcissa took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.  
  
*** ***  
  
"It's a nice evening," Fleur said as she and Bill were in each other's arms as the music was set in a soft song.  
  
"It is," he whispered in her ear. "I can't believe Alucard was invited to this ball."  
  
"I can't believe that you have the courage to dance with me," she smiled. "They seemed peaceful," she said. Bill turned to look at where she was gazing and found Alucard and Gabby in a sweet embrace.  
  
"They seemed to be made for each other," she said and she rested her head on his chest. "Some girls have all the luck."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
"She had found her other half and she's still thirteen," Fleur sighed. "I'm already twenty and I still haven't found Mr. Right." Now Bill was genuinely hurt. Didn't she see him as Mr. Right?  
  
"You'll find him," he said softly. Fleur smiled and looked at his eyes.  
  
"I will," she agreed and slowly tipped her toes to reach him. Bill smiled and leaned down meeting her halfway.  
  
Closing her eyes, she felt his warm breath as he drew in closer. He placed his hand on her shoulders to steady them.  
  
At that time the music drowned out, as all that mattered to them was that moment in time.  
  
Everything else was inconsequential.  
  
As their lips began to touch, the loud shattering of glass and screams took out their reverie.  
  
Bill cursed and whipped around to see what it was that disturbed his moment of bliss.  
  
His eyes widened to see damnation.  
  
*** ***  
  
Alucard saw black-cloaked men hurling curses at the people ending his dance with Gabby. He saw a curse hurled towards him and he immediately pushed Gabby out of the way. Accepting the full blast of the curse.  
  
Gabby didn't have time to see what happened to Alucard for someone caught her and steadied her.  
  
"Are you alright?" the man asked. Gabby ignored him and looked at the body of Alucard.  
  
"Ally!" she cried as she ran towards him. The man and a woman in silver ran with her.  
  
"Don't touch him," the man said as he grabbed Gabby.  
  
"Let me go!" she struggled but the man's grip was firm.  
  
"It's for your own good," the man in white said. Suddenly, they were surrounded by several cloaked figures. The woman in silver retreated to the back of the man.  
  
"We come for Narcissa," one of them said as he removed his hood. There revealed a pale man with long sharp fangs.  
  
"Vampires," the man in white smirked. "Lowly vampires are not welcomed."  
  
"Who's lowly?" one of the vampires said. "You shall be tasty, human."  
  
"What are vampires doing with the Death Eaters?" Narcissa asked hiding behind the man in white. "The last I heard they were hiding in Romania."  
  
"We got hungry," one of them said.  
  
"Ally," Gabby said as she tried to reach him.  
  
"That would be unwise," the man said holding he steady. "Especially when he hasn't been feeding."  
  
"What does that mean?" Gabby spat.  
  
"You'll find out in ten seconds," the man smiled. He then turned to the vampires and his smile turned deadly. "The lady is in my protection. You have to go through me before you can claim her." Narcissa looked at him in shock. Did he just say that he would protect her? She blushed like a girl. Never had anyone protect her honor before. And it felt nice.  
  
But they were vampires. What chance does he have against vampires?  
  
"Who are you?" one asked. "How dare you threaten us?"  
  
"People who will die in a matter of moments does not have the right to hear my name," he smiled. "But I'll humor you. Lady?" he took Narcissa's hand and made it hold Gabby's. "Hold her for me and go to the man with the red hair."  
  
Confused by his request, she complied.  
  
"Gabby!" Fleur said as she hugged her sister.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy. What... who's that?" Bill said dumbfounded. The man was going to face twelve vampires and a number of Death Eaters. Was he insane?  
  
"Die mortal!" the vampire said.  
  
"You first," the man smiled and opened his palms. "Lifting restrictions seals for method 2," he said. "Restrictions activated until the subject is silenced."  
  
"What is this?" the vampires became suddenly agitated. "It's not possible."  
  
Gabby's eyes widened when she saw Alucard slowly stand up.  
  
"Ally," she said in a soft voice. Bill was shocked to see the expression of death in his eyes. The calm serene silence that only death could produce.  
  
Alucard looked at the vampires with a glare that could destroy them.  
  
"I am Bismarck Fuhrer Iracundia," the man said as he took out a large silver automatic pistol and aimed it at the vampires. "And this is the Ivory Salvation," he smiled.  
  
Suddenly a pair of blades sheathed out of Alucard's knuckles. Barring his teeth, Gabby saw a pair of fangs. Slowly, he walked towards the vampires who suddenly backed away in fear.  
  
"Lamia," the vampire said shaking. Bill never saw a vampire looking so scared.  
  
"My friend wants blood," Bismarck said. "Fortunately, vampire blood could ease his hunger for another century."  
  
With speeds like lightning, Alucard already had his fangs in one of the vampires. The vampire struggled but was already weakened. Draining all of its blood, Alucard stabbed the vampire turning it into dust.  
  
"Kill them," the other vampire ordered but was suddenly sporting a large hole in his chest before he too turned into dust.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Bismarck said as he aimed at another vampire.  
  
Alucard was hacking another vampire, blood still trickled down his lips.  
  
Gabby was stunned. Her sweet Ally was capable of such carnage. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Bismarck turned his attention to the Death Eaters as they aimed their wands at him. Aiming his Salvation he fired at the dark mages. All of them had gaping twelve inch holes in their chests.  
  
Alucard was like a madman when he fought. But to Narcissa's eyes he and Bismarck were dancing. They were fighting in precision like they were fighting like one.  
  
And to Bill, that was unnerving.  
  
Fleur held on to Gabby tight as she struggled to free herself.  
  
"Gabby, Ally could take care of himself," Fleur said.  
  
"He's taking care of those vampires like they were those zombies," Bill said as he witnessed the fight. Looking around, most of the people have already left. All of them were walking or running. Couldn't they apparate?  
  
A Death Eater aimed his wand at Fleur. Bill reacted before he thought and covered them with his body. But as he said the words of the curse, it never came out of the wand.  
  
Panicking, the Death Eater ran away, pushing himself against the crowd.  
  
Bill didn't have time to be baffled. For it was all over.  
  
Looking at the middle of the dance floor, Bill saw standing back to back Alucard and Bismarck standing over the bodies of the slain.  
  
Then the unthinkable happened. As quick as light, Bismarck reloaded his gun and they turned on each other. Alucard had his blades mere inches from his head and Bismarck had his gun on Alucard's forehead.  
  
"Why does our roles change every cycle of the moon," Bismarck said good- naturedly. "I have to do what you did on the new moon and you have to do this tonight."  
  
"Ally!" Gabby called out. Alucard hear her voice and was out of his trance. Slowly he sheathed his blades and looked at Gabby ashamed at what he did. But Gabby had a welcoming smile that told him that it was all right.  
  
Gabby opened her arms, beckoning him to come.  
  
Alucard slowly walked towards her but stopped. He looked at himself and smiled apologetically.  
  
Alucard was a bloody mess.  
  
Gabby smiled and nodded at him.  
  
He was afraid before but now he wasn't.  
  
He was accepted for who he was.  
  
"Removal of the restriction complete," Bismarck said as he holstered his gun. "It's been nice seeing you again," he smiled at Alucard. "But I must take my leave, My lady?" he smiled at Narcissa. "We shall meet again in more... pleasant circumstances." For some reason confusing to Bill, Mrs. Malfoy blushed. She was not acting like the prissy noble that she was. She acted like a girl.  
  
Alucard glared at Bismarck and walked towards him. The man in white smiled at his approach.  
  
"You cannot stop me, not right now," Bismarck said as he walked towards the window. "The balance has been tipped in the wrong direction and I need to correct it. Don't worry, we shall meet again before this thing is over." The curtain suddenly fluttered and covered him, in the next moment, he was gone.  
  
"I'm beginning to piece together the puzzled at the ruins," Fleur said as she looked at Alucard who seemed lost as he looked at the window.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, who is he?" Bill asked rather perplexed. But when he turned around, she too was gone.  
  
"We have a lot of questions that needed answering," Fleur said. Both adults looked at Gabby and Alucard who were smiling at each other. Gabby was laughing at Alucard's state of being. He was covered in blood and dust. He laughed with her as he tried to remove the blood from his coat. With the flick of the wand, Gabby cleaned him of all grime.  
  
"I was surprise that your sister accepted him in an instant," Bill said as he watched the two.  
  
"Gabby sees the heart of any man or creature," Fleur sighed. "All men have dark sides and she knows that. She sees the good in the man more than the evil. She told me that Alucard was the first person who saw her as a friend, not like a sex object like the others sees us." She looked at Bill and smiled at him. "That's why she likes him."  
  
"And I could only guess the reason for him liking her," Bill returned her smile. "I don't know about you, but all this excitement is getting to me. I need to think this over."  
  
"I know," she said as she looked at the laughing couple.  
  
*** **  
  
Voldemort was angry beyond imagination. He had just killed the one Death Eater that had returned from the attack at the ball. He had lost a dozen vampires and most of his subjects.  
  
And they failed to capture Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Now he was to deal with the two strangers that foiled his plan.  
  
He'll have to deal with it later for he had other things to do.  
  
"Drakul!" Voldemort called a man in a cloak. "I have a mission for you."  
  
The man called Drakul stepped forward and sneered.  
  
End of 11.  
  
.  
  
A/n: So? What did you think about it? If you still don't know who Bismarck's is, his last name is a hint. Ooops, I shouldn't have said that. Please review. Pretty pleeeeeaaassssee????? And who really is Alucard? Hint. The name means something. 


	12. voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
"Ally, I think that's enough," Gabby said, amused at what Alucard was doing. "You have been gurgling that mouthwash for about half an hour. Don't you think that's over doing it?" Alucard looked at her inquiringly and spat the mouthwash.  
  
"There," Gabby smiled but Alucard emptied the remaining mouthwash and gurgled again. Gabby laughed and sat on the kitchen table. She smiled as she remembered Alucard's state the previous night. He was covered mostly in blood and vampire dust. "Why do you need to disinfect your mouth like that?"  
  
Alucard spat the mouthwash and walked towards her. Smiling, he leaned and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"For what?" Gabby asked still dazed by the kiss even if it was a little peck.  
  
"For not turning me away," Alucard sighed. He suddenly frowned and sniffed his clothes. "Even if I smell like the dead." Gabby giggled.  
  
"You don't..." her face fell as realization struck her hardly. She looked at Alucard who was looking at her curiously.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Lady Gabrielle," he asked confusingly. His voice was soothing calm and a little husky. It made her feel warm just to hear his voice.  
  
Hold on? Hear his voice?  
  
"You... can talk?" she asked dumbfounded. Alucard gave a nod.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since I was about two years old," he said. Gabby groaned.  
  
"After I met you," she was getting irritated.  
  
"Last night," he sighed. "Vampire blood had regenerative properties although they taste nothing like human blood."  
  
"You're a vampire?" she asked warily. "Of course you are. The fangs and sucking of blood. But you walked with us under the sun."  
  
"Since you have trusted me I will trust you," he smiled. "I am a Dhampir. One of the rarest. I can tolerate the sun as much as humans."  
  
"I didn't know that vampires existed that far back," Gabby said softly. "How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen winters," Alucard said. "But if you count my stay in that tomb it's about three thousand, eight hundred and five. Personally, I would like to be fifteen." Gabby laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I will like you even if you are old and wrinkly," she smiled. Alucard gave a nervous smile at that. "What is it?"  
  
"In two years my appearance will stay as it is forever," he said sadly. "A curse I have to live with."  
  
"Why is it a curse?" Gabby asked. "People would love to get a chance to live forever."  
  
"In my case I will never grow old," he said softly.  
  
"Is that a problem?" she asked concerned.  
  
"It is if someone I love will die without me," he smiled sullenly as he looked at her. "Could we change the subject?"  
  
Sensing his distress, Gabby agreed.  
  
*** ***  
  
Bill woke up late that day. The shock he had with the previous night kept him thinking into the hours of the night.  
  
What he witnessed, what was revealed and what was puzzling were keeping his thoughts in turmoil.  
  
Vampires, Alucard, the stranger in white and Mrs. Malfoy. All of them have a contribution to the mystery.  
  
Shaking his head of all thoughts, he sighed and got out of bed.  
  
He sleepily walked towards the kitchen passing Alucard and Gabby engaged in an animated conversation. Smirking, he entered the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea.  
  
A few moments later, a sleepy quarter Veela joined him.  
  
"You have slept late, yes?" Fleur asked. "I cannot comprehend what had happened last night.  
  
"I have some interesting theories," Bill said as he poured her a cup of tea. "But I know you must have figured them out as well."  
  
"Like Alucard being the Talons of Horis?" she smiled. "It was not an artifact after all but just the title of a warrior bestowed upon our little friend."  
  
"And the man in white being the Berserk Fury," Bill shook his head. "He didn't seem to be the guy that would rip a person apart but that's maybe where the berserker came in."  
  
"How'd you guess?" she sipped her tea as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Iracundia is latin for fury," Bill said, refilling his cup of tea. "Lamia is vampire."  
  
His statement jolted her awake.  
  
"Alucard's a vampire?" she asked as she looked at the kitchen door that led to the living room. "My sister's in love with a vampire?"  
  
"Human and Veela unions were also frowned upon all those years ago," Bill said with a sigh. Then he blinked as he looked at her. "She's in love with him?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Fleur asked incredulously. "She likes him even though she saw his dark side. I say that comes pretty close to being in love. And we do not drink our partner's blood."  
  
"Only tear their hearts out. But Alucard's different," Bill smiled as the caffeine entered his system.  
  
"He is," Fleur sighed as she took another sip. "It is hard to fault a man like that."  
  
"I think he likes your sister very much," Bill smiled as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Really?" she smiled seductively as she measured him up. "And how do you know this?"  
  
"It pretty obvious really. He controlled his urges so Gabby wouldn't get hurt." Bill moved closer and leaned forward. Fleur had her elbow propped on the table as she rested her head on her hand.  
  
"And you?" she asked as she waited for him.  
  
"I'm a different case," his lips were inches from hers. Smiling, Fleur placed a hand on the nape of his neck.  
  
"How different?" she said huskily as she pulled him in. Their lips met preventing Bill to answer her, not that he was complaining. Tentatively he slipped her tongue in her mouth, tasting the tea that she had drunk.  
  
For some reason, it tasted better on her. Fleur fought his tongue for supremacy. Her French blood will not let her loose.  
  
In the end, it was a stalemate. For both had given up on the battle as the kiss deepened. The passion intensified the kiss as their hands tried to find the perfect place to grip.  
  
Fleur didn't know how they ended up on the table. But her mind was in another place that time as she concentrated on her task.  
  
For them time stopped and nothing else mattered.  
  
"Don't forget to breathe," an unfamiliar voice said as they heard the door closed. Bill waved whoever it was off and continued to attack Fleur's mouth. A few moments later they decided, although reluctantly, to heed the stranger's advice.  
  
Suddenly, their eyes widened as their minds finally noticed the small detail that they had missed.  
  
"Who was that?" Fleur asked. Bill frowned as he helped her off of the table.  
  
"I don't know," he said. They slowly walked out to the living room and found Gabby talking to Alucard who had a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Good morning," Gabby greeted jovially to the two. Alucard was shyly smiling and blushing as he turned to look at them.  
  
"Good morning too," Fleur said looking around. "Is there someone else here?"  
  
"We heard another voice and thought that we have a visitor," Bill smiled at them.  
  
"It's only us," Gabby smiled. "Maybe you're still dreaming."  
  
"Perhaps," Bill sighed in relief. "I thought I was going crazy."  
  
"It is said that if the circulation of air to the brain is stopped it may cause mild hallucinations," Alucard said as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"That's probably right," Fluer sighed but immediately sucked all the breath she had released and looked at Alucard with wide eyes.  
  
Bill had the same expression but his jaw sagged in surprise.  
  
"They are taking it lightly," Alucard said to Gabby as he smiled through his coffee.  
  
"Very light," Gabby agreed.  
  
"Do you think we should remove them from their shock?" he asked teasingly. Gabby merely giggled and smiled at him.  
  
"He talks," Bill said shockingly.  
  
"How?" Fleur asked as she stared at Alucard.  
  
Sighing, he told explained.  
  
*** ***  
  
Sirius Black was investigating the recent Death Eater attack. It was getting complicated by the minute.  
  
First it was zombies then it was vampires.  
  
What's next? Hellhounds?  
  
So far the only evidence he had was .454 casul casings. And a lot of dust.  
  
The Death Eaters were all dead, fourteen in all. This was getting out of hand.  
  
He needed answers and the only one who could give it to him may have a clue.  
  
He needed to take that risk.  
  
And he needed a drink.  
  
*** ***  
  
Narcissa was back at the Sanctuary. She left the ball before anyone could inquire. She left before they would find her.  
  
But thinking of Bismarck made her curious and lightheaded. She liked him but he was mysterious and handsome. And he's younger than him.  
  
She knew she had no chance but when she was with him she felt eternal happiness that she never felt from Lucius. Something she had never felt from anyone before.  
  
But he still scared her.  
  
He had more power than her husband ever had. Enough power to kill vampires.  
  
Enough power to take on the dark lord.  
  
Narcissa yawned. She was still too tired. She lay on her bed to rest. Leaving to think about it the next day.  
  
For now she would dream about him.  
  
Nice wonderful dreams that even the dark lord could not take away from her.  
  
***  
  
The hunt was on. The fullness of the moon has past and he hungers once again.  
  
In the highlands of Scotland, he entered the shadow of a castle that had been there for years. It was said to be abandoned, but the presence in it said otherwise.  
  
In the heart of the castle lays the blood of the dark. The blood that he craves.  
  
Carefully and silently, he entered the castle. Hiding within the shadows, he crept to his target.  
  
But something was not right. Something felt out of place.  
  
Growling, he moved forward. It was too late to back out. He needed to be careful.  
  
But that word was never in his dictionary. Until now.  
  
He took out his weapon and looked around.  
  
It was too quiet. Too damned quiet.  
  
Using the shadow as his cloak he pursued his mission. He entered the main chamber as quietly as possible. He knew what held before him for he could feel them.  
  
He knew it the instant he stepped into the castle.  
  
Opening the door fully, he faced damnation. Growling his frustration, he pointed his weapon at his enemies.  
  
"Damn it to hell," he said and all hell broke loose. .  
  
End of 12. 


	13. fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Sirius Black sighed as he saw the carnage once again. This time, there was more blood than usual.  
  
And a lot of dust.  
  
He found the bodies of forty Death Eaters and numerous dementors. He judged that the dust belonged to zombies and he also recognized the burn marks of vampires. Or what's left of them.  
  
A glimmer caught his eye and his attention turned to a cabinet by the far end of the room. He knelt down and looked under the cabinet and found the source of the glimmer.  
  
Reaching for the object, it took him a few tried before he finally grabbed a cool metallic object and took it out. He found a large automatic pistol about 390mm in length. It was made of silver and highlighted in gold. Checking the pistol Sirius found it empty and there was blood splattered around the gun.  
  
There was no clip in the gun and the chamber was empty. He looked around the room and smirked.  
  
"Accio Magazines," he muttered and almost immediately numerous silver magazines came to him. He fitted one in the pistol and it fit. This was ejected from the gun he was holding.  
  
Sirius counted the empty clips and found out that there were about fifteen of them.  
  
"Accio Casings," he muttered and dozens of spent bullet casings sped towards him. Taking out a pouch, he placed the casings and the clips in it. He hid the pistol and the pouch in his cloak.  
  
He needed to talk to the only person who knew about it other than his owner.  
  
He needed to end this before more people get hurt.  
  
Or die.  
  
*** ***  
  
Narcissa took a walk in the sanctuary's halls. She was headed for the garden for some fresh air without any worries. She knew she was safe but it could get a little lonesome sometimes.  
  
She never saw anyone in the castle although she really doubted that there was anyone there in the first place.  
  
She exited the castle and entered the garden, it was one of her favorite places.  
  
She never saw anything that would rival it. Indigenous and foreign flowers grew giving color to the sea of green. There was also a garden maze and in the middle of it was an intricate fountain with statues of angels playing on the water.  
  
There was also a beautiful gazebo where she usually rests. And today that was her destination.  
  
With a book in her hand, she walked towards the gazebo expecting a nice day to read. But when she reached her destination, she saw something she never expected.  
  
A human body was lying on the ground near the gazebo, his clothes were ripped and bloodied. She could see the wounds in his body through his threadbare.  
  
Reluctantly, she approached the body, fearing that it would attack her. But she realized that the Sanctuary would only let those of earnest heart enter. Sighing her reluctance, she walked towards him and checked if he had a pulse.  
  
He did.  
  
She threw caution out to the wind and quickly picked him up using a spell. They had arrived at one of empty rooms and she lay him down on the bed.  
  
She quickly ran towards the bathroom and drew some water from the faucet and took a towel and some bandages. She ran from the room to aid the man who was now breathing slowly like his life was fading away.  
  
Narcissa was not a mediwitch but she knew some first-aid charms. Applying some charm to her patient, she began to clean his dirty face with the towel and water. His clothed were in the way so she removed them.  
  
She also removed a leather holster that had been ripped to near shreds. It seemed to have once held a weapon but she had more important things to worry about than leather. She cleaned his face and body removing anything that could get him infected.  
  
When she looked at his clean face her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Bismarck," she said as she exhaled. He was peaceful when he sleeps. That made Narcissa's heart warm.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she finished her work carefully and covered him with a blanket.  
  
She sighed as she looked at him. She wondered what had happened to him but remembering the ball she had some ideas.  
  
After cleaning the room, Narcissa took a chair and placed it by the bed. Sitting on it, she remembered her book and held out her hand. The book flew to her open palm. Looking at Bismarck, she smiled and read her book.  
  
Reserving her questions to when he awakens.  
  
For now she was just contented and enjoyed her peaceful morning.  
  
***  
  
Bill Weasley opened the door to let Sirius and Remus in his quarters. He was expecting them for he knew that they wanted answers that only one person could give them.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen," Bill greeted and the two entered his quarters.  
  
"Good morning Bill," Sirius smiled. "We have to talk."  
  
"Straight to the point huh?" Bill sighed. "In the living room."  
  
"There's something strange going on that we need your input," Remus said as he looked for the boy.  
  
"What's this got to do with Alucard?" Bill asked noticing Remus's wandering gaze.  
  
"Everything, we think," Sirius said. "There was another incident and it might concern the Berserk Fury."  
  
"Another massacre?" Bill asked.  
  
"In a sense," Remus smirked. "But this was different."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"There were blood everywhere," Sirius said. "Normally there would be much less blood but..."  
  
"I get the picture," Bill said as he offered the two a seat.  
  
"So? Where're the girls?" Remus asked.  
  
"Shopping," Bill smiled. "I just don't get it with women and the urge to shop." Sirius and Remus laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sirius said. "Where's Alucard?"  
  
"Did you summon me?" Everyone jumped as they heard him. All of them turned and found him mere inches behind their backs. Sirius and Remus were not yet accustomed to his furtive methods.  
  
"Yes," Sirius finally said as he caught his breath. "We need you to see this." He took out a plastic bag containing the pistol he found in the castle. Looking at the gun, Alucard frowned.  
  
"The Ivory Salvation. The automatic version of the Ivory Saint," Alucard took the gun from the plastic and hefted it. "Instead of five bullets on clip could hold six." Sirius took out another bag and emptied its contents. Alucard's eyebrow row rose as he saw fifteen clips for the pistol.  
  
"I also found this in the crime scene," Sirius said. Alucard's face was passive.  
  
"He's badly injured," Alucard said making them look at him curiously. "We bring with us fourteen sets of reloads and one inside the Ivory. He expended everything he had."  
  
"How'd you know he was injured?" Remus asked.  
  
"If he was still fine he would have claimed the Ivory. There were also some traces of his blood on the gun, don't ask." Wisely, they didn't.  
  
"You seemed concerned," Bill said as he looked at Alucard's passive state.  
  
"We have our differences but you cannot deny your own blood," Alucard sighed. There was a silence that was deafening and after a moment, Sirius broke it.  
  
"You could talk?" he asked as if it finally struck him.  
  
"Since last night," Alucard said, his tone suggested finality.  
  
"Is he a threat?" Remus asked.  
  
"If you have a dark mark on you, yes. But at this time there's no fear of him attacking," Alucard began disassembling the gun. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"I will not let you do that," Sirius said as he stood. "It is much too dangerous."  
  
"The Berserk Fury is the least of your problems," he said as he sniffed the gun. "There is an evil presence that rivals the Dark Lord and he faced him. The fury barely got away with his life."  
  
The men shivered at his words. Especially when he talks like an uncaring demon.  
  
"Well then," Sirius stood and Remus followed. "We shall be leaving you now. We need to look into this new development."  
  
"He's a vampire," Alucard said. "A strong one if he could defeat the Fury. I suggest caution."  
  
"Much appreciated," Remus smiled. "We'll check the vampires that are on Voldemort's staff."  
  
"Until later, Bill. Alucard, I'll leave the gun in your hands." Sirius said as he exited the room.  
  
"We'll keep in touch," Remus said as he joined his partner. Bill sighed as he looked at Alucard while he cleaned the pistol.  
  
"Lowly vampires," Alucard said as he wiped the blood off.  
  
"What about them?" Bill asked.  
  
"They give us purebloods a bad reputation," he said in annoyance.  
  
"But I thought you're half and half."  
  
"Purebloods are judged by certain etiquettes on becoming a vampire. It does not matter if you are born, turned or otherwise made by a freak of nature. When the criteria are met then they are called purebloods," he looked at Bill sullenly.  
  
"So? How many are you purebloods?" he asked.  
  
"So far?" Alucard paused and used his fingers to count. "Two."  
  
"Two?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"That I know of. They're may be more but as far as I know, it's only me and my brother."  
  
"Brother?" Bill pondered for a moment. "Bismarck."  
  
"Yes. He's my brother. And he is the Berserk Fury."  
  
"I know," Bill sighed. "That's why you hesitated?"  
  
"Yes. I love my brother even though we have different methods. In time we may face each other but now... I'll think about it when it's there."  
  
"You're concerned for his safety?" Bill asked.  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't you be when one of yours is in trouble?"  
  
"Is he safe?" Bill asked rhetorically.  
  
"I'll find out," Alucard smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring," Alucard said. "Being a half vampire tends to scare away potential friends."  
  
"Believe me Ally, I don't see you as a vampire."  
  
"For that I am thankful," Alucard smiled and assembled the Salvation.  
  
"I think you'd better find your brother," Bill said as he sat beside him.  
  
There was a hesitant silence before Alucard spoke again.  
  
"There is something I must tell you," Alucard said hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?" Bill waited.  
  
"There is a legend or rather a prophecy that will take place in a few months that would be rather disturbing."  
  
"What is it?" Bill asked curiously.  
  
"When the dark lord will come to power there would be a dark creature to help him on the road to victory. Only three ladies and their guardians could stop this creature from coming to power."  
  
"An without this creature the Dark Lord will fall?" Bill was expectant.  
  
"Actually no. He'll be severely pissed and his powers will decreased. Without this creature, he will have a depleted number of dark creatures in his army."  
  
"This doesn't make sense," Bill scratched his head.  
  
"With this creature, Voldemort could control every dark creature in the world. Most of the creatures wished to be left alone. Imagine an army of purely dark creatures overrunning the entire human population. Not a pretty sight."  
  
"You sound like you'd seen it before," Bill looked skeptical.  
  
"1118," Alucard smirked. "Fortunately magic was ample then and we defeated them all. Quite harrowing experience."  
  
"So how do we go about this prophecy?" Bill asked.  
  
"We need to find the three ladies but I'm not worried."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because fate and destiny always comes through to those deserving," Alucard smiled and looked at the gun.  
  
"The question is; are we deserving of their favor?" Bill asked.  
  
Alucard merely smiled cryptically.  
  
*** *  
  
Drakul smirked at his near triumph. He had seen the Fury and fought with it and had won. He was no match for him and he knows it.  
  
The vampire gloated on his victory but he wanted more.  
  
He wanted the head of the Fury that had escaped him.  
  
.  
  
End of 13 


	14. Lilith

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
"Alucard, I have a question," Bill paced the living room as the thought. Alucard was polishing the two Ivories when he looked up.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Who is Lilith?" Alucard wasn't expecting that. But he answered anyway.  
  
"In old text Lilith was supposed to be Adam's first mate, not Eve. Somehow she was banished from Eden and God created Eve. It was told that Lilith was the mother of monsters," Alucard placed down the Saint and leaned on the couch.  
  
"Is this the same Lilith that's in Gabby?" Bill asked in surprise.  
  
"The same but there is more."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Lilith was the first Veela," Alucard said making Bill gasp.  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Yes. Apart from that she was the most powerful sorceress of her time."  
  
"How strong?" Bill asked but he really didn't want to know.  
  
"In the dark ages she adapted the name "Morgana,""  
  
"As in Morgana, Merlin's nemesis?"  
  
"She was rather depressed of her defeat then," Alucard sighed. "After that she went to Transylvania."  
  
"Where you met her?"  
  
"Where my FATHER met her," Alucard smirked. "It was the year after my mother died. She tried to seduce him but he was better than that. But something happened that changed her personality."  
  
"What?" Bill asked curious.  
  
"I don't know but she was good to us after that."  
  
"What happened next?" a soft voice asked. Bill looked up and found Gabby and Fleur standing by the doorway, their hands filled with shopping bags.  
  
"My father died," Alucard smirked. "Lilith took us away from Transylvania and brought us to England. There she thought us how to fight demons and creatures of the dark. Then we met these two nobles who took us in for we both shared something. We both shared a sense of duty for those oppressed."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"In one of our missions we pursued a Dark mage and ended in ancient Egypt. The rest you know."  
  
"Why do you have your brother's gun?" Gabby asked. Alucard told her about Sirius and Remus's visit.  
  
"Is he alright?" Fleur asked.  
  
Alucard didn't know.  
  
*** **  
  
Narcissa was getting worried.  
  
Bismarck was shivering severely. For some reason, Narcissa knew it was getting worse. He was gasping and sliding as if trying to wiggle away. He grasped the bed sheets as if he were to fall.  
  
She felt that she should catch him.  
  
She needed for him to warm up but nothing she did worked.  
  
Then she did something she may regret but it was an emergency.  
  
Removing all her articles of clothing, Narcissa entered the bed and covered then with the blanket. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, their naked flesh touching.  
  
At first she flinched as she felt his ice-cold skin but she kept contact. She knew her body temperature would somehow help in heating Bismarck's icy state.  
  
But something unexplainable happened. A few moments after their bodies touched he began to calm down. Although his body was still cold, he stopped struggling.  
  
Sighing in relief, Narcissa snuggled closer. Bismarck's body was still cold but he had relaxed. With a final sigh, Narcissa fell asleep.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Drakul!" Voldemort called the vampire. From the shadows he had emerged with a sneer in his lips.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Have you taken care of the problem?"  
  
"It will be rectified in a moment," the vampire said almost threateningly.  
  
"See that you do," Voldemort looked at his growing army. Its expanse was tremendous. He had somehow gathered enough dark creatures for his attack on Hogwarts but he knew half will be gone if anything happened to Drakul. "Do you still need bodies for your zombie hoard?"  
  
"Always," the vampire sneered and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
*** ***  
  
"I'm going to visit my family for a while," Bill announced as he packed his trunk. "The goblins gave me the week off after they had collected the gold in tomb."  
  
Alucard glared at Bill. Gabby, seeing this, caught on.  
  
"What about the other valuables?" she asked.  
  
"They recognized Alucard as the owner of the jewels. Don't worry, they only took the gold that had decorated the halls. They did not touch anything in your crypt."  
  
"They shouldn't," Alucard's voice was grave. "I don't know if I should be telling you this but anyone besides me touches those artifacts they would meet a rather painful death."  
  
"That's scary," Fleur said as she placed down her bag. "Ready?"  
  
Alucard and Gabby gave the adults a questioning look. Bill and Fleur blushed as they saw their gazes.  
  
"Can I take a week off too?" Fleur asked her sister. Gabby only smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm taking her to see London," Bill explained. Gabby just nodded.  
  
Alucard, on the other hand, heard a slight tinge in his voice. There was truth in Bill's words but he was also hiding something. Something embarrassing to his opinion.  
  
"Have fun," Alucard said and the two sighed.  
  
"I'll owl you, will you be okay?" Fleur asked her sister.  
  
"I will," she promised.  
  
"And no funny stuff," Bill told Alucard.  
  
"Funny. I was about to say the same thing," he said with an impassive face. The two adults blushed and with a final wave they disapparated.  
  
"Funny stuff?" Gabby asked as she glanced at Alucard. But he merely shrugged. Gabby then smiled in mischief as she swirled around.  
  
"Shall I get the whipped cream and strawberries from the cooler?" she asked.  
  
"I hate whipped cream," Alucard sighed but a smiled formed after a moment. "I'd prefer chocolate."  
  
"I bet you do," she said seductively and slowly walked into the kitchen. Alucard blinked in confusion and followed her.  
  
*** *  
  
"Darkness has enveloped the land since time immemorial. And I had caused its genesis.  
  
I have started it and I can end it but I need your help."  
  
"Why?" a gentle voice asked. "We are tainted and are shunned by everyone."  
  
"That is not true. Even if there was one person who cares for you, there is still hope."  
  
"Hope for what?" the voice asked.  
  
"Love."  
  
"I cannot be loved," he said sullenly.  
  
"You can."  
  
"How can you be sure?" he asked.  
  
"Because you fight."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked softly.  
  
"Because the only time you fight is when you protect."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The only reason you protect if because you loved."  
  
"So?"  
  
"There is still hope and hope sometimes drives us to our destination."  
  
"And what is my destination?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
"You will undergo a change that you cannot stop. A change that will also affect the cosmos."  
  
"We can't handle it," he said believing it.  
  
"You will for the love of others will be your strength."  
  
"Pain will always be my strength," he said.  
  
"In never should."  
  
** *  
  
Bismarck opened his eyes. He had been spoken to in his dream again. Again it was someone from his past. A distant voice he can't remember. He was still groggy and was oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
Even oblivious to the change that had just happened.  
  
.  
  
End of 14  
  
A/n: I'm trapped in a sinking boat and I rarely swim! I'm afraid to say this but I'm fresh out on ideas! Help? 


	15. home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
"Bill! It's so nice to see you," Mrs. Weasley hugged her firstborn with enough force to crack his ribs, figuratively speaking.  
  
"Hi mum," he smiled as he strained on his voice.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Fleur smiled at the woman. Blinking in surprise, Molly returned her smile.  
  
"Good morning," she greeted. Bill took this as a cue to introduce them.  
  
"Mum, this is Fleur Delacour, Fleur, my mom," he said with pride.  
  
"Delacour? As in the Beauxbaton's champion in the tri-wizard competition Delacour?" Molly gaped. "It's a pleasure."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you," Fleur smiled at her warmness. Molly's smile was warm enough to heat the entire house in winter but something told her that the love of her family fueled the fire of her heart.  
  
"What a nice girl," she smiled. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Well, we got..." Bill began but he never had the chance to finish.  
  
"Sit down," Molly said lovingly. Almost immediately, he sat down. Fleur tried to stifle a giggle. Here was the best curse breaker Gringotts had that faced mummies, vampires and recently zombies and he was being ordered around by someone he feared more; his mother.  
  
"You should teach me that sometimes," Fleur said in good nature.  
  
"Certainly, my dear," Molly smiled at her as she served them breakfast.  
  
"What brings you here?" his mother asked.  
  
"I already told you, mum," Bill sighed as he took a bite out of his sausage.  
  
"But I didn't understand anything from your letter," Molly smirked.  
  
"I needed something in London for a case," he said.  
  
"Case?"  
  
"It's about the recent Death Eater attacks," Fleur said. Molly almost dropped the pan she was holding.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked, her voice shook.  
  
"I think you phrased it wrong," Bill scratched his head. "What she meant was the recent attacks upon the Death Eaters." His mother froze.  
  
"I think that's worse," Molly sighed. "What are you two doing with a case like that?"  
  
"To get to the truth," Fleur sighed.  
  
"I heard that it was a monster that killed all those Death Eaters," Molly sat down and looked at her son sternly. "What is it?"  
  
"It's not actually a monster," Bill said but looking at his mother, he sighed. "It was a son of one."  
  
"What kind?" Molly asked.  
  
"Vampire," Fleur said.  
  
"Vampires!" Molly stood up and placed her hands on the table. "I will not have it!"  
  
"Mum, relax," Bill urged her.  
  
"Relax? You are after vampires and you are telling me to relax?"  
  
"Please?" he pleaded. With a final sigh, Molly sat down again.  
  
"Vampires," she huffed. "There's not a decent vampire since Serge Dracula."  
  
"Serge?" both of them asked in unison.  
  
"He was Vladimir's great, great grandfather," Molly took a glass and poured herself a drink. "Vladimir's line was the foulest. His great grandfather was banished from Serge's court for killing an innocent girl. He did not tolerate murder by his own to his subjects. But he didn't want to kill his own son.  
  
A few years later, Serge was killed by his son and took the title Count. The people lived in fear since then." Molly sipped on her drink as she looked at her son. "Serge was the leader of the dark creatures and his heirs could control them as well. But he never used them to do harm to anyone."  
  
"Did Serge had anymore children?" Bill asked.  
  
"Two, but they died," Molly said regretfully. "The true heirs of Dracula. If they surfaced, it may be hell on Earth."  
  
"Why?" Fleur asked confusingly.  
  
"The Fury of Dracula will envelop his enemies in the flames of vengeance and his fury will cleanse the earth," Molly sighed. "I did a dissertation about the Heirs of Dracula in my seventh year. Sadly the only vampires that was welcomed into the world of wizards were all dead."  
  
"Aren't they already dead in the first place?" Bill asked. Molly looked at her son before laughing.  
  
"You know what I mean," Molly smiled.  
  
"Can these heirs be identified?" Fleur asked. Molly pondered on the question for a moment.  
  
"The only telltale evidence of the heirs is ruby, amber and amethyst."  
  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"That's the riddle," Molly frowned, trying to remember the riddle. "Ruby is the sight of blood, amber is the sight of light and amethyst is the sight of what they hold dear in their hearts. All of them open the windows to the deepest part of a person's being."  
  
"What does that mean?" Bill asked.  
  
"That's the only part of my dissertation that I was completely curious about. When you figure it out, tell me." She stood and smiled at them. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone. If you need anything..." she smiled at Fleur and left the dining room. Once his mother was out of hearing, Bill sighed.  
  
"Oh no," he groaned. Fleur looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Bill had an expression of exasperation that she knew it was bad.  
  
"It's mum," he said as if that statement was answer enough.  
  
"What about her?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing," he sighed and smiled at her. But her woman's intuition was tell her otherwise.  
  
"Come now," she said. Bill looked at her warily and then continued.  
  
"She thinks we're... well..."  
  
"We're what?" she was starting to get impatient. But seeing the look on his face, it dawned on her.  
  
"She thinks that we're a couple," Bill finally said.  
  
Fleur was speechless.  
  
"I do not know how to react to that," she said. Truthfully, she didn't know if she would be abashed, blush or give the concept more thought. The latter two are the most promising.  
  
*** ***  
  
Gabby licked the chocolate seductively from her fingers as she sucked on a strawberry making Alucard gulp.  
  
She giggled as she saw his expression. Alucard sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure how to say this but I'm afraid of you," he said.  
  
"Of me?" she teased. "Why?" Alucard smirked.  
  
"You can make men into putty with your wiles," he said.  
  
"And that makes you scared?" she asked.  
  
"It makes me protective," he said softly. "Please leave some strawberries for the topping, the cakes almost done." Gabby sighed as she leaned on the kitchen table.  
  
"What does my blood taste like?" she suddenly asked making Alucard flinch.  
  
"What brought that up?" he asked nervously. He looked at her suspiciously as she looked at him curiously.  
  
"Just curious," she smiled. "You did have a taste." Her eyes darkened as a realization struck her. "Are you going to kill me and drink my blood?" she asked seriously without emotion. Alucard smiled softly and inched towards her.  
  
"I will never let harm come to you," he said sincerely. "I had made a pact when I tasted your blood that demands me to protect you at all cost. I will never harm you myself even if I was tempted to drink your blood last Halloween."  
  
I know," she visibly relaxed.  
  
"You don't trust me," that wasn't a question. Alucard was visibly hurt when he said it. Guilt entered her body as she saw him. He was really hurting and she had caused it.  
  
"I do," she said. But Alucard's face was passive. "I'm sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"It's just that no one ever trusted me before," Alucard looked away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered as she rested her head on the nook of his neck.  
  
"It's alright," he smiled. "Sometimes I doubt myself."  
  
"Don't," she kissed him on the cheek. "You don't have any reason to."  
  
"You're always right," he smiled as he hugged her, bringing her closer to him.  
  
At that time, he didn't feel alone.  
  
End of 15. 


	16. ministry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Bismarck stirred as the light of the sun reached his eyes. He rolled to his side and suddenly felt something soft and warm beside it. His arm was draped around the object and found that it was also smooth... and breathing.  
  
He smelled the flowery fragrance of something silky and he felt like he was sleeping on a field of flowers.  
  
Then, the object stirred and turned.  
  
"Good morning," and it greeted. Only then did Bismarck open his eyes and met with the sapphire orbs of a wonderful woman. Then he noticed that his hands were in a different kind of orbs.  
  
Eyes widened in shock, Bismarck suddenly backed away and held the covers close to his body. Narcissa blinked in surprise.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I... ah..." she started sheepishly. How could one explain it when she's naked in front of him? The funny thing was, HE was covering himself up.  
  
"You have ravaged me!" he raved. "You must answer for your indulgences."  
  
"What?" Narcissa was confused. What was he raving about?  
  
"You must marry me!" he shouted. Narcissa smirked and struck Bismarck hard with a pillow.  
  
"You're insane," she giggled. Bismarck sighed and smiled at her.  
  
"Damn, can't blame a guy for trying," he laughed. "What happened?"  
  
"You were in a high fever," she smiled. "Actually, you were cold and I needed to lower your temperature."  
  
"Needed?" he was skeptical. Narcissa blushed at the implication.  
  
"You were dying," she said softly. "I found you bleeding to death in the gazebo. How did you find this place?"  
  
"I live here," he said much to her surprise.  
  
"You do?" she asked. "But why didn't I see you?" Bismarck looked around and sighed.  
  
"This is the fourth room of the west wing," he smiled. "I sleep in the second room of the EAST wing. I never venture to this part of the castle without reason."  
  
"Oh," she blushed.  
  
"You gave me reason," he whispered. Now, Narcissa flushed.  
  
"I'd better get dressed," she said as she got out of the bed. Bismarck quickly turned around and looked away. Smiling, she noticed this and couldn't help but tease him.  
  
"Am I that undesirable?" she asked. She heard him audibly gulp.  
  
"It's not like that," he said, his voice faltering.  
  
"It isn't?" she teased. She had already worn her dress when she turned to face him. She was surprised to see him fully clothed as well. "How did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"How did you find the Sanctuary anyway?" she asked. His answer shocked her.  
  
"I was one of the four who made it," he said softly.  
  
"Four?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Me, my brother and my two cousins," he nodded.  
  
"But my friend said this castle was built one thousand years ago," Narcissa said confusingly.  
  
"It was."  
  
"But..." she suddenly felt his finger touch her lips to silence her. She almost jumped at this. He was at the other side of the room a moment ago. When did he reach her?  
  
"No more questions," he smiled. "For now, anyway." He gazed into her eyes and she saw his soul. She gasped when she saw more.  
  
The color of his left eye was amber.  
  
"Your eye," she gasped. Bismarck blinked and smiled sullenly.  
  
"It's starting," he said.  
  
"What is?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Destiny," he smiled. Offering his arm he gave her an expectant smile. "May I?"  
  
Smiling, Narcissa took his arm and guided her to the galley.  
  
**** **  
  
The Ministry's library was the best source of information for the magic community. Thousands of references for different subject matters.  
  
And not one of them was useful.  
  
"This is insane," Bill breathed out as he leaned back on his chair. Fleur smiled as she gazed upon his tired form.  
  
"It may be," she agreed. "But we do not even have a saner plan than this."  
  
"My instincts tell me to ask Alucard right out," he sighed. "But..."  
  
"But we may not find the answers that we seek," she agreed. "There is an alternative," she said after thought.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It maybe as insane as going to the devil's layer itself," she said. Bill perked up, suddenly interested.  
  
"Is it better than staying here?" he asked.  
  
"You'd be the judge," her smile was almost mischievous.  
  
"Okay," Bill consented. "What is it?"  
  
"We find his brother," she suggested.  
  
"Do you know the chance of that happening?" Bill asked but quite intrigued by Fleur's suggestion.  
  
"Very good since we're both after the same thing," Fleur smiled.  
  
"Now that sounds like a plan," he smiled. "Where do we start?"  
  
"We start by finding Narcissa Malfoy," she said.  
  
*** **  
  
"Ally, should I be alarmed?" Gabrielle asked as they walked through Diagon Alley.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"You may have not noticed this but your right eye is yellow," she blinked. Alucard paused as he heard this.  
  
"Oh no," he said in despair.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"It's a message to the heirs of my family," Alucard said. "It means that darkness will overcome the light."  
  
"And why does it only affect your family? What's the message?"  
  
"That one of our clan will be the instrument in the destruction of light," he sighed. "It will happen in the next cycle of the moon. Meaning, the next full moon."  
  
"That's less than a month," Gabby said. Alucard smirked.  
  
"I know," he sighed. "And I don't know if I can control myself."  
  
"You will," she said in full confidence. "I know you will." That made the difference to him.  
  
"Thank you," he smiled. "I have to go in the Ministry's library to check out a few things, can you come?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed. Smiling, Alucard held her hand and led her to the Ministry.  
  
*** ***  
  
A pair of catlike eyes observed the two young ones as they walked through the alley.  
  
Sneering, he looked at his cloaked accomplices and followed them.  
  
.  
  
End of 16 


	17. trouble at the ministry

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Alucard held Gabrielle's hand as they entered the Ministry building. Gabby gaped in awe as she saw the busy lobby of the Ministry.  
  
Wizards and witches went about their ways as the day's work needed completion. They seemed civilized and orderly.  
  
"It's a typical day in the Ministry," Alucard said.  
  
"I'm telling you that You-know-who's dead!" a balding man said as he stormed through one of the offices.  
  
"Don't be a fool," a red-haired man called after him. "Deny it and he gains power!" he ran after the man. Gabby frowned in confusion as she looked at Alucard.  
  
"A typical day alright," he sighed. "That was Cornelius Fudge. He still kept denying that the dark lord is dead. Delusional. He lives in his own world, denying reality." Alucard frowned and looked away. "Things never change."  
  
"How so?" Gabby asked.  
  
"People deny what changes their lives in any way," Alucard said. "Like denying the war even if it was in your back door."  
  
"Is that why you act like pain overruns your soul?" she asked.  
  
"Pain always overruns my soul," he said sullenly. "It's a great factor of my life."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say to that," she smiled wickedly, removing Alucard's funk in record time.  
  
"Do you do this with the other men?" he asked. Gabby giggled and smiled at him.  
  
"No," she said. Alucard sighed and took her hand.  
  
"Let's go," he said and walked towards the library.  
  
"Although technically they're still boys," she smiled. Alucard paused for a second and continued on.  
  
"You're scary," he said.  
  
"Most people will say that I'm attractive," Gabby wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"Most people don't resist your natural charms," Alucard smiled.  
  
"True," she laughed. Alucard could help but chuckle. Gabby had a sweet laugh that he loved. And he would do anything to keep her smiling. "Wait a second, don't or can't?"  
  
"Both," he said. "But more of don't. If it's can't that means the don't fight the urge."  
  
"You fight it?" she asked smiling.  
  
"All the time," he sighed.  
  
"Let's find that book you wanted," she said as he pulled him towards the library.  
  
***  
  
"I give up!" Bill said exasperatedly. Fleur smiled and went over and began rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked. Bill's moan told her that he did.  
  
"Stop it," he said but his body betrayed his mind.  
  
"Why?" she giggled as she rubbed harder.  
  
"I don't want to relax," he sighed.  
  
"And why is that?" she said almost seductively.  
  
"Because there are two things I do when I relax," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well one of them is sleep," he smiled.  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"This," he suddenly pulled her from her place and seated her on his lap. With a cry of surprise, Fleur wrapped her arms around his neck for balance. But she kept it there even after she had regained it.  
  
"And what are you going to do?" she said huskily. Bill leaned slowly to reach her lips, Fleur smiled and met him halfway.  
  
Their hearts pounded as they neared each other. Each had been secretly longing for this moment. And each, were afraid that one will turn the other away.  
  
Obviously, they're wrong.  
  
Fleur leaned towards Bill, sending all her weight against him. Bill leaned back with her, forcing their combined weight on the chair.  
  
Causing it to topple over.  
  
They lay on the floor, bodies spreading over the surface. Bill had cushioned the fall and Fleur was on top of him. Not that he was complaining.  
  
"Fate is against us," Bill said between laughs. Fleur smiled and laughed with him.  
  
"But maybe destiny will be our ally," she quickly leaned over and passionately kissed him before anything happened. Surprised by her attack, his eyes widened for a moment and gave in to the kiss.  
  
Their tongues battled as one desired supremacy. Each battling their own passion.  
  
The only time they parted was the time they came for air.  
  
And only then did they realize that they were not alone.  
  
"My, my. And to think I believed them when they said it was a business trip," Gabrielle said in a giggle.  
  
"Is this what you meant about 'funny stuff'?" Alucard asked as he looked at the two. Bill and Fleur suddenly stood up and fixed their almost unruly clothes.  
  
"This is not what you think," Bill said. But the two young ones smirked.  
  
"It's not?" Gabby looked at Alucard.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he asked her.  
  
"Probably the same thing you were," she said in pure mischief.  
  
"Probably," he smiled.  
  
"I call bridesmaid!" Gabby chirped.  
  
"Ring bearer," Alucard said.  
  
"Not best man?" Gabby frowned in confusion.  
  
"He has five brothers, obviously he'd chose one of them."  
  
"Obviously," she agreed. "We must make plans." This was the last straw.  
  
"We are NOT getting married!" Fleur shouted. Bill blinked almost hurt at her declaration. Fleur saw his expression and then softened.  
  
"Not yet," Gabby sighed. "Garden or cathedral?" she asked Alucard. "Can you enter the church?"  
  
"I can," he said. "It's a misconception that vampires can't enter the church. Even lowly vampires can enter as long as they do not touch anything."  
  
"Can we get back at the subject in hand?" Fleur asked. Gabby and Alucard looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Listen..." Bill started but Alucard suddenly turned and drew out the Ivory Saint and the Ivory Salvation.  
  
"What is it?" Gabby asked alarmed.  
  
"The lobby," Alucard said and rushed out.  
  
"I hate this part," Bill said and followed him.  
  
** **  
  
Drakul roared in glee as he saw the panicking people running for their lives.  
  
But he was looking for another.  
  
His kin.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a bullet suddenly lodging in his head. He growled in pain and looked at his attacker.  
  
All he found was the confused face of Rimidalv. Alucard the everlasting.  
  
"Surprised, Lamia?" he asked.  
  
"Quite," Alucard said in distaste.  
  
"Your puny weapons are no match for me," Drakul said. "Don't confuse me with the lowly vampires you despise most."  
  
"You're wrong," Alucard began emptying the two Ivories on Drakul. But the bullets were simply absorbed and surprisingly, fell to the ground.  
  
"I told you your Muggle weapons are no match for me," Drakul gloated. Alucard holstered the pistols and measured his opponent up.  
  
"What? No final words?" the vampire sneered. Alucard grinned, showing his fangs to his enemy.  
  
"Lifting restrictions seals for method 2 for a limited time," he said venomously. "Restrictions activated until the subject is totally silenced." To Drakul's surprise, the whole lobby was enveloped in darkness.  
  
"What are you?" Drakul asked. Fire burned in Alucard's eyes as he faced the vampire.  
  
"Something that you will never be," he hissed. But Drakul grinned making Alucard slightly confused.  
  
"I am something better than you," Drakul said as he drew out a sword. "Because you will be dead." From out of nowhere, a dozen cloaked beings emerged. All were brandishing a weapon.  
  
"Truth be told, you are right," Alucard said in a threatening voice, deep enough to bring fear in the hearts of any brave men.  
  
"Really now?" the vampire sneered. "And why is that?"  
  
From his knuckles, Alucard unsheathed his twin blades and glared at his prey.  
  
"Because I am WORSE than you," he growled. "Far worse."  
  
Drakul shook as he saw him change. It was hard to keep his composure when something he only heard in legends was walking towards him. All courage had left him and he did the only logical thing in his mind.  
  
He ran. Leaving his followers to a terrible fate.  
  
In the hands of the one true vampire.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Ally?" Gabby called out as she looked for her friend. All she saw was darkness and shadow.  
  
A place that she feared.  
  
Suddenly, the darkness lifted and the light enveloped the lobby. There was only one person standing among a pile of dust.  
  
"Ally!" she cried out as she ran for him. Alucard turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Gabby laughed and she hugged him.  
  
"That's supposed to be MY question," she said.  
  
"What happened?" Bill said as he and Fleur reached them. Alucard was silent as he looked at the piles of dust.  
  
"The Ivories didn't faze them," he said making them gasp in shock.  
  
"If that's true, then what are we going to do?" Fleur asked. Alucard sighed and looked at his friends.  
  
"We get help," he said.  
  
"Where?" Bill asked.  
  
"Angel Sanctuary."  
  
.  
  
End of 17  
  
.  
  
A/n: Oh no! I'd been found out. In Hellsing (if you are familiar with the anime) Alucard is a cool good-bad guy. A little psychotic I admit. Loves blood and loves to torment. And also loves a good fight. Though he gets crazy when he sees a formidable opponent.  
  
To: OriginalProxy: What are you using? A night vision goggles? Your aim was on the mark.  
  
To Aaron Kreisberg: Thanks for that lovely review. It's also nice to find something different away from the norm of Hogwarts. If you haven't read my author's notes on the first chapter, my reason for doing this is for the lack of Bill/Fleur fics. Although it has evolved to another. Thanks again and I hope this chapter meet you expectations.  
  
And that goes for the rest of you.  
  
Thanks again. Please review! 


	18. sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Bismarck paced in front of the study fireplace. His uneasiness could not be calmed.  
  
And frankly, Narcissa was getting nauseous.  
  
"Could you stand still for a minute?" she asked, almost begging him to stop. Bismarck paused and looked at her.  
  
"I get jittery when I'm nervous," he said.  
  
"What made you nervous?" she asked.  
  
"I felt a surge of power just a while ago. It's evil and growing," he sighed. "It came from a vampire."  
  
"What kind?" Narcissa asked worriedly.  
  
"Level four," he grimaced. "Almost as powerful as a full blood but not without weaknesses."  
  
"But he is born a vampire," she asked.  
  
"That does not determine one's worth," Bismarck said.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"Nobility is in the deeds of one who is sincere. And the vampires of Voldemort war NOT noble."  
  
"What now?" Narcissa smiled sadly.  
  
"We wait."  
  
"We are running out of time," she pointed out.  
  
"I know," he sighed. "But that's all we can do."  
  
"I hate waiting," she said. Bismarck suddenly gazed onto the fireplace and stepped back.  
  
"We won't wait for long," he said as he shielded her. Narcissa was confused but trusted him.  
  
Suddenly, a noise from the fireplace got her attention but Bismarck held her head on the nook of his shoulder.  
  
A grumble and a crash made Bismarck cringe at the impact it created.  
  
"Are we here?" a strained voice of a girl said. Bismarck turned around to face his guests.  
  
"Welcome to Angel Sanctuary," he smiled as the four figures sprawled on the floor.  
  
"We're here," the one beneath the girl said in confirmation.  
  
"Why didn't you use the front door?" Bismarck asked the boy.  
  
"We were in a rush," the boy said.  
  
"Truly," Bismarck smiled. "From what?"  
  
"A vampire named Drakul," the man said. Bismarck scowled at the name.  
  
"What happened, Ally?" Bismarck asked.  
  
Alucard helped Gabby stand and dusted her off.  
  
"The Ivories did not destroy those vampires," he said as he glared at Bismarck. "Why?"  
  
"I had just found out that they have the Sarcophagus of Lamia," Bismarck sighed. "I was careless."  
  
"Careless enough to leave this?" Alucard gave him the Ivory Salvation which he caught easily.  
  
"Very careless," Bismarck said. "But I was preoccupied with certain things at that time."  
  
"Like?" the redheaded male said.  
  
"Like trying to stay alive," Bismarck said.  
  
"Bill, Please behave," the platinum haired woman said. Obviously she knew how to push his buttons.  
  
"Could we discuss this in a more appropriate manner?" Narcissa asked as she smiled at their guest.  
  
"She's right," the redhead said. "I'm sorry Fleur."  
  
"Lilies or Roses?" Gabby asked Alucard.  
  
"Lilies," he smiled. "Definitely."  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Bismarck asked.  
  
"We're just planning their wedding," Gabby teased.  
  
"Really?" Bismarck seemed amused.  
  
"Could we get back at the subject at hand?" Bill was getting irritated.  
  
"I thought this was the subject at hand," Narcissa giggled.  
  
"Be that as it may," Alucard smiled. "We still need something against the second gens."  
  
"Second gens?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Second gens are what we call developed vampires," Bismarck said. "Stronger that ordinary vampires."  
  
"What are you called?" Gabby asked Alucard.  
  
"Lamia," he sighed. "The first generations."  
  
"Forgive my manners," Bismarck smiled. "I am Bismarck Fuhrer, keeper of the sanctuary. This is Narcissa, the mistress of the sanctuary. Whatever you need, you may ask us."  
  
"Mistress?" everyone was confused, including Narcissa.  
  
"Since when?" she asked.  
  
"Since you came," Bismarck said.  
  
"The mistress of the sanctuary is chosen by the sanctuary," Alucard said. "You are the second to earn the title."  
  
"Second?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"The first was named Shilana Valina," Bismarck said. "Anyway, I already developed the perfect thing. Gentlemen, if you would follow me," the boys followed Bismarck leaving the women confused.  
  
"Men," Fleur sighed.  
  
"Despite their flaws, we can't get enough of them," Narcissa smiled. Both girls agreed.  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going?" Bill asked.  
  
"The dungeons," Alucard said.  
  
"Dungeons?"  
  
"It used to be," Bismarck explained. "Now it's the weapons and armament development lab."  
  
"And what can we expect?" Bill asked.  
  
"A solution," Bismarck said as he opened a rusty old door and entered the room.  
  
Bill and Alucard looked at each other, confused but followed him in.  
  
.  
  
End of 18  
  
.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of things to do and less time to do it. Please don't get mad at me. 


	19. zombie attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she served the girls tea. Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour thanked her and their eyes wandered around the library they were in.  
  
"This is nice," Fleur commented as she looked at the room. "Peaceful."  
  
"The main objective of sanctuary," Narcissa smiled. "Where troubled souls can find shelter and safety." There was an awkward silence before Gabby broke it.  
  
"They seemed different yet the same," she said. The two women looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So they do," Narcissa said. "Bismarck told me that their mothers are different."  
  
"But Alucard seemed..." Fleur thought of a word.  
  
"Old fashioned," Gabby supplied.  
  
"What are they doing down there?" Fleur asked. Looking at each other they all knew.  
  
"Man things," they said in unison.  
  
***  
  
"Explain to me what are second gens," Bill asked as he looked at all the equipment that he only say in muggle books and his brother's comics.  
  
"Second gens are what I faced back at the ministry," Alucard said as he followed his brother. "Artificial vampires."  
  
"How can a vampire become artificial?" Bill asked.  
  
"Chemistry," Bismarck said. "During the dark ages it would seem like evil sorcerers brew potions to prolong life. In their, how do you say arrogance? Well they developed something more."  
  
"They also developed a potion to reanimate the dead," Alucard said.  
  
"Zombies?" Bill asked scandalized.  
  
"Yes," Alucard sighed. "At first. Then what muggle called mutation sets in."  
  
"Monsters never been recorded before," Bismarck said.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"All records are sealed and confidential," Alucard said. "Only my family knows about it."  
  
"And somehow the vampire called Drakul unearthed it," Bismarck said.  
  
"Unearthed?"  
  
"The sarcophagus of Lamia holds the records of the potions that could do all of those," Alucard sighed.  
  
"And the development of potion making has developed extremely since then," Bismarck commented. "Possible making the potions more powerful than ever."  
  
"What's wrong with traditional way of turning vampires," Bill asked trying real hard not to get confused.  
  
"Time," Bismarck said.  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Traditional vampires may be stronger than the normal human but it takes time to be stronger than other vampires," Alucard said.  
  
"Centuries," Bismarck agreed.  
  
"First gens?" Bill asked.  
  
"Class A," Bismarck agreed.  
  
"Alpha," Alucard said.  
  
"I get the picture," Bill sighed. "But what's with Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory?"  
  
"You've been found out," Alucard told Bismarck who just smirked.  
  
"Bismarck is not a traditionalist," Alucard explained. "Steaks and crosses are not his thing."  
  
"I don't approve with your close quarters combat either," Bismarck defended.  
  
"Both are effective," Bill said. "What are you going to show us anyway?"  
  
They came to a table where a piece of cloth covered two flat boxes.  
  
"Ebonies," Bismarck said as he removed the cloth.  
  
"Ebonies?" Bill asked but was awed on what he saw. Two pistols that mirrored the Ivories but with one difference; they were black.  
  
"These will stop those S.G.s," Bismarck said.  
  
"How?" Bill asked. Alucard also had a questioning look in him also.  
  
"The bullet core is pure silver Macedonium processed core," Bismarck said proudly. "Gunpowder is Mabelles NNA-9 and the rounds are filled with blessed quicksilver."  
  
Bill looked at Alucard in askance.  
  
"Mercury," Alucard explained. Bill sighed and rubbed his head.  
  
"I'll be more happy for a good spell than all this muggle devices," he said.  
  
"Unfortunately the spells needed to destroy these creatures are very high level and most of them dark," Bismarck explained.  
  
"The ones that aren't could only be cast by a great wizard," Alucard sighed. "And he doesn't have the strength anymore."  
  
"Dumbledore?" Bill asked. Both brothers nodded.  
  
"So we go for more mundane means," Bismarck said.  
  
"And he's more likely to use grenades than his bare hands," Alucard said.  
  
"That I also have," Bismarck smiled.  
  
Bill and Alucard shook their heads but Ally saw something that interests him.  
  
"What are these?" he asked pointing to four sharp blades with clasps.  
  
"I know you don't like running out of bullets..." Bismarck explained.  
  
"Neither do you," Alucard smiled.  
  
"Continuing on," Bismarck ignored his brother. He took the Ivory Salvation and one of the blades. He attached the blades underneath the barrel, making the pistol a dagger. Alucard smiled. He liked it.  
  
"What is that?" Bill asked as he saw a really big bullet. It looked like a bullet for a tank.  
  
"A bullet for my cannon," Bismarck smiled.  
  
"This guy has enough armaments to make Rambo a wimp," Alucard whispered in Bill's ear. Bill didn't know who Rambo was but anyone would wimp out at the sight of Bismarck's armaments.  
  
Suddenly, the brothers were still. Bill knew it wasn't good.  
  
"We were followed," Alucard said.  
  
"By whom?" Bill asked. The brothers took the Ebonies and ran up. Confused, Bill followed them.  
  
***  
  
The women were aware of the situation before the men did for it was evident as soon as they looked out of the window.  
  
Hundreds of zombies were walking towards the sanctuary. Most of them were skeletal and most looked new.  
  
"How did they find us?" Fleur asked.  
  
"The more important question is how do we get rid of them?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I think we need to leave this to the experts," Gabby said as she saw the men walking towards the gateway. Confused, the women followed.  
  
Narcissa's eyebrow rose when she saw what they carried. Alucard only carried a katana while Bill carried an ax. What Bismarck carried made her confused. He was carrying a muggle weapon with a chain of gold and silver running through it.  
  
Curious, she asked what was he carrying.  
  
"This?" Bismarck asked as he hefted the weapon that was longer than any sword she's seen. "This is an M-60," he smiled.  
  
"And what are you going to do with that?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"You'll see," he said as they exited the palace.  
  
"How far are they?" Bill asked.  
  
"About a hundred feet from the walls," Alucard said as they reached the defense walls. "But they still have to cross the moat."  
  
"And what do we do?" Fleur asked.  
  
"Get back in the sanctuary," Bismarck said as he faced Narcissa. "You are the mistress of the sanctuary. Go to the conference room and utter the words "Odin's Might, Valhalla's light."  
  
"What will happen?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," he smiled. "Take the girls with you." Narcissa smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good luck," she said and called the girls to follow her.  
  
The men looked back at the retreating women and smiled.  
  
"It's a good thing I have this curse," Bill said as he looked at the advancing zombie hoard.  
  
"What curse?" Alucard said as he leaned on the ledge.  
  
"That I will never find my true love but she will have to find me and admit her feelings for me to know if she is the one," Bill said.  
  
"That's romantic," Bismarck said as he aimed.  
  
"It was a nightmare," Bill said. "I don't know if she could come. It was said that she was supposed to be foreign in blood and country."  
  
"When this is over, I'll help you find her," Alucard said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Make that two of us," Bismarck smiled. "I'm a sucker for romantic endings."  
  
Bill smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a rotting hand reached out and grabbed Bill towards the ledge.  
  
.  
  
End of 19.  
  
.  
  
A/n: So? What do you think? Anything more I need to clarify for the next chapter?  
  
By the way, sorry if it took long for me to update. 


	20. defense

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Alucard immediately grabbed Bill out of the zombie's grasp. He then kicked it solidly in the face, making it fall to the ground.  
  
Bill, although shaken up, smiled.  
  
"They're fast," he commented. Bismarck and Alucard smiled.  
  
"They tend to be," Alucard said.  
  
"Here comes the rest," Bismarck said.  
  
Bill saw more zombies climbing the wall. It would be a matter of time before they were overrun by zombies.  
  
"What's taking her?" Bismarck frowned.  
  
"What exactly is she supposed to do?" Bill asked as he hacked a zombie with his ax.  
  
"Fortress mode," Alucard said. Bill didn't have time to be confused for he was busy hacking the zombies that climbed the wall.  
  
***  
  
"This is insane," Narcissa said as she entered the conference room. Fleur and Gabby followed the older woman inside and the door closed.  
  
The room was a highly ornate room. The walls were filled with drawings of angels guiding the souls of man to their destinations. Also, a lone angelic statue stood with its hands folded in a prayer behind the head chair. The women didn't have time to marvel the craftsmanship.  
  
"What is?" Fleur asked.  
  
"I should be fighting with him out there," Narcissa said annoyingly.  
  
"You will do him more good in here than out there," Gabby said. "He gave you a task that he knows that you will do. That task my help them in their fight." Narcissa gave the young lady an approving look and smiled.  
  
"You're right," she said. "Very well," she stood in front of the statue and looked at it.  
  
"I am the mistress of the Sanctuary," she began. "Spirits of old and guardians of the elements, grant me the power of the sanctuary. Grant me the light of the heavens!  
  
"Odin's Might! Valhalla's Light!"  
  
The statue suddenly open its hands as if to welcome them. A transparent screen appeared in the middle of outstretched arms of the statue.  
  
"What is your wish, my mistress?" an angelic voice asked. To Fleur and Gabby, Narcissa seemed confident in what she was about to do.  
  
"Fortress mode, level one," she said.  
  
"As you wish," the angelic voice said. Suddenly, warning klaxons sounded all over and the door to the room was sealed with a large steel door. Echoes of metal closing to metal could be heard from all over.  
  
"What were those?" Fleur asked.  
  
"Securing all entrances and windows," the angelic voice said. "No one in and out."  
  
"Perimeter defense," Narcissa ordered. "Careful what you hit. You might hit our boys."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the voice said. "Tower cannons two and four on-line. Cannons one and three are not operational."  
  
"Pardon?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Where are the boys?" Gabby asked.  
  
"North wall," the voice said.  
  
"Cannons two and four are guarding the north, right?" Fleur asked.  
  
"Correct," the voice said. "Master Fuhrer was installing them but never finished it."  
  
"Probably because of his accident," Narcissa said. "They have to guard the weak spot."  
  
"Orders, ma'am," the voice said.  
  
"Fire at anything that's not alive and is about fifty yards from the moat," Narcissa said. "Inform me if there are other developments."  
  
"As you wish," the voice said.  
  
"But what if there were dark wizards about?" Fleur asked.  
  
"The walls of the sanctuary are protected from every kind of spell, Milady," the voice said. "It will reflect even the forbidden curse back to its caster."  
  
"What is your name?" Gabby asked.  
  
"I have no name," the voice said. "I am just an avatar of the spirits of the elements that guards the sanctuary."  
  
"Then I have a perfect name," Gabby smiled.  
  
"What's happening?" Fleur said as she watched the screen. The three men were fending the zombies but more of them kept on coming. "I hope they'll be safe."  
  
"They will," Narcissa smiled. "Because we have faith in them."  
  
***  
  
Bill hacked off another zombie. It seemed like whenever he destroyed one, two others takes its place. He had used some defensive spells but they seemed to be useless for it only gazed the undead.  
  
However, the comfort in knowing that Fleur is safe made him relax a bit.  
  
He can't figure it out. It's not the veela blood that attracts him to her. The curse protected him from that. It's something else. She has a strong personality that he liked, she also was a smart woman, that he also liked. Basically, he liked her.  
  
Hell, he loved her. But he didn't know if she did.  
  
He already noticed her in his brother's fourth year in Hogwarts. And he knew she was looking at him. He smiled inwardly as he hacked another zombie. It was nice to dream.  
  
What would a nice woman like her want with a nothing like him?  
  
His thoughts were derailed when an explosion rocked the north wall.  
  
"Bismarck! Careful where you fire!" Bill shouted. When he looked at the weapons master, he was firing his rifle upwards. Cringing, he looked to the sky. The explosion didn't come from Bismarck. It came from above.  
  
"Zombie dragons?" Bill asked incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm not laughing," Alucard said as he stood on the ledge.  
  
"Is that possible?" Bill asked.  
  
"Extremely rare," Alucard said. "Dragon blood has a high immunity to the virus that turns beings to zombies."  
  
"Bill! Jump!" Bismarck suddenly warned. Bill looked up and saw a ball of fire coming towards him. Bill jumped of before the spot he was in exploded.  
  
Landing on the bushes, Bill tried to stand. Only to find out that several zombies had already infiltrated the compound. Searching his surroundings, Bill had lost his ax.  
  
This was not good. Glancing at his clothes, he found that they were ripped to shreds from the explosion. But that was the least of his problems.  
  
The zombies were nearing him and without even a stick to beat them up, he didn't have a chance.  
  
Frantically glancing around, he found a place to hide. A tool shed. But it was blocked by the on coming zombies.  
  
Suddenly, a rain of bullets struck the zombies who immediately turned to dust. Bill looked up to see Bismarck clearing a path for him. Silently thanking the man, Bill sprinted towards the shed.  
  
As he reached the shed he immediately closed the door. Barring it, he looked around for a weapon he could use. He removed his ragged shirt and smiled as he saw a double breasted blue shirt hanging up by the wall. Wearing it, he found a large leather holster and a sawed off double barreled shotgun. He also found a Winchester style shotgun and a chainsaw with a four foot blade.  
  
Bill Weasley smiled.  
  
The door suddenly shattered and a zombie entered. Bill cocked the shotgun and fired at the zombie's head.  
  
Needless to say, it was a bloody mess. Wearing the two holsters, he kicked the door and went out. With the shotgun in one hand and the chainsaw in the other, Bill was ready for round two.  
  
Another zombie attacked from behind. The chainsaw came to life and he bisected the zombie. Bill looked at the chainsaw and then to the other zombies.  
  
"Groovy," Bill said as he cocked the shotgun.  
  
Round two has begun.  
  
.  
  
End of 20.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the delay. Had a bad case of mental block. Please review. 


	21. overkill

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Fleur Delacour was nervous as hell. Who wouldn't be when someone she cared about was outside fighting hoards of zombies? Wait a sec, cared? Of course she cared about him. They have become friends in the course of their mission.  
  
But felt something else. Something more.  
  
And as she turned around, she saw the knowing smiles of her sister and the mistress of the sanctuary.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Gabby smiled. "It's just that you're concerned."  
  
"Of course I am concerned," Fleur said. "He might get killed out there."  
  
"He? Not they?" Narcissa smiled obliquely. Blinking in confusion, she looked at the women with scrutiny.  
  
"You may have noticed that he is rather in a disadvantage," Fleur said not getting where their conversation was headed.  
  
"Who?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Billy of course," Fleur was getting impatient with all the questioning.  
  
"Billy?" Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Yes, Billy. Where is this all going?" she asked.  
  
"Nowhere," Gabby giggled. "It's just that he's the first one in your mind," she smiled.  
  
"The only one in her mind," Narcissa smiled. Suddenly, realization struck Fleur.  
  
"What are you implying?" she asked. "That I love this man?"  
  
"Did you say anything?" Gabby asked Narcissa.  
  
"I didn't," she smiled. "Didn't she just admit it?" Fleur suddenly blushed in embarrassment. She had unwittingly disclosed her feeling about Bill Weasley. Now she would be a target for Gabby's constant teasing.  
  
Sure she had boyfriends before but Gabby knew that her feelings about Bill were genuine. But what was keeping her from telling him that she lo.... liked him a lot?  
  
"Fear always makes one wary of great decisions," Narcissa said as she looked at the platinum haired woman. Fleur sighed.  
  
Maybe she was right. Maybe she was afraid of commitment or pain or... hold the phone? Fleur looked at Narcissa in shock for she realized what the older woman had said.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I'm afraid?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Narcissa said. "Think about it. You are quarter Veela. You distrust men because of your nature to draw them with your natural magic. You don't even know if they see you as you or as a gorgeous young fairy."  
  
"She's right, you know," Gabby smiled. "But I think you should go for it."  
  
"Why am I taking advice to women that have chosen half-demons as their future halves?" Fleur asked.  
  
"I assure you, Bismarck is NOT a half-demon," Narcissa defended. "He's got more class than that."  
  
"And the same could be said for Ally," Gabby smirked. "He's more."  
  
"I'll take your word for it," Fleur sighed. "But still..."  
  
Suddenly the whole castle was shook from a blast out side. The women let go of their current conversation to a more pressing matter.  
  
"What was that?" Fleur asked.  
  
"We've got big problems," Narcissa said as she consulted with the screen.  
  
"What kind of problems?" Gabby asked.  
  
But Narcissa only gave them a look of despair.  
  
"Really BIG."  
  
***  
  
Alucard grimaced as he saw the herd of zombie trolls stomping their way towards the sanctuary.  
  
This was getting out of hand.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Bill said as he rejoined him on the wall. "Human zombies I can handle. Dragons and trolls? Why not send basilisks as well?"  
  
From deep within the forest a group of large slithering serpents who made its way towards the castle, destroying even the zombie humans that came with it.  
  
"You were saying?" Alucard smirked. "Don't look into its eyes. But we need to destroy them quickly."  
  
"Here!" Bismarck shouted as he tossed his M-60 to Bill. "Keep them busy," he ran towards the castle.  
  
"And where are you going?" Bill asked.  
  
"I'm going to get Overkill," he shouted back. Bill looked at Alucard in confusion.  
  
"Overkill?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to know," Alucard sighed. "This is pointless. They're turning everything into zombies."  
  
"Giving up?" Bill asked him with a glare. With a glare of his own, Alucard drew out his sword. Standing at the ledge, he looked at the legions of zombies and growled.  
  
Alucard leapt from the ledge towards the zombies outside the walls. As he landed he had already destroyed a group of them. Slow as they are, they were easy targets. But his targets weren't the humans, it were the trolls. They could do a lot of damage. So could the dragon but he can't fly, yet.  
  
Approaching the trolls, Alucard increased his pace. He knew that they were strong, stronger in zombie form. But they were slower than him.  
  
They didn't even acknowledge his presence but as he bisected one of them, that all changed.  
  
Roaring, the trolls focused their attention to him. Which was just fine.  
  
***  
  
Bill saw the craziest thing in his life. Almost plunging to his death, Alucard landed perfectly on the ground and attacked everything that moved. Watching him, Bill didn't want to be out there.  
  
Aiming the machinegun, he stopped every zombie that came close.  
  
From out of nowhere, a giant serpent came from behind Bill and prepared to strike. Bill wasn't able to turn around for he knew what it was.  
  
A basilisk. Bill knew it was the end. He never even told Fleur that he lo...  
  
"Fire in the hole!" he suddenly heard Bismarck shout. Taking no chances, Bill dropped to the floor and protected himself.  
  
Bill only heard a loud his and an explosion that rocked the wall. Risking death, Bill looked behind him only to find the charred remains of a basilisk.  
  
"Alright there Bill?" Bismarck asked. Turning at the man, Bill knew that Bismarck was crazier than his brother.  
  
For Bismarck was carrying... what the hell was he carrying? Bill's knowledge on muggle weapons was limited but he could make out a few.  
  
Bismarck was carrying in each arm twin Vulcan cannons, how he could carry them was a mystery for him. On his legs were containers of some sort as well on his shoulders.  
  
In short, Bismarck looked like a tank in two legs.  
  
A shriek from above made the gentlemen look.  
  
A large dragon was swooping for the kill.  
  
The dragon took a deep breath and aimed for Bill.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Bismarck shouted as he aimed both Vulcan guns at the beast and fired.  
  
Like a bomber the dragon ignored the shelling and focused on the target. And like the anti-aircraft unit, Bismarck will not let the dragon complete its mission. As the dragon neared, Bismarck had a lock on him. The powerful fifty millimeter bullets tore the body of the dragon until it had turned into dust.  
  
The dragon was defeated but its ashes rained onto Bill Weasley.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Bill said sarcastically as he brushed of the dust off of him.  
  
"Hey," Bismarck shrugged. "It beats getting killed." Bill grinned at the logic of his words.  
  
"You, are mental," Bill said as he looked at the man.  
  
Bismarck smiled and walked towards the main gate. Sighing, Bill followed him.  
  
"This is the craziest thing I have ever done," Bill said. "My brothers will NOT believe me."  
  
"I doubt it," Bismarck said as the drawbridge was lowered.  
  
"About my brothers not believing me?" he asked in hope.  
  
"That this is the craziest thing you have ever done," Bismarck said with a smile.  
  
Bill merely laughed as he saw the zombies walk towards the open gate.  
  
"Let's finish this," Bismarck said. Bill tossed the M-60 aside and started his chainsaw.  
  
.  
  
End of 21.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Hey guys. Should I put in more romantic moments? If yes please pick a couple within the story. Contrary to what Bismarck had said, it is far from over. Oops! I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Please review! 


	22. worries

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
The women are getting worried. It had been two hours since the "boys" went out to fight the zombies. Fleur was biting her nails, unladylike albeit she felt necessary to ease her nerves.  
  
Unfortunately, she's just giving herself a case of bad nails.  
  
"It's too quiet," Fleur said as she paced the room. True. The bombardment seemed to cease.  
  
"Is it over?" Gabby asked as she looked as the screen worriedly.  
  
"Authorization to disengage fortress mode approved," the voice suddenly said.  
  
"By who, Angel?" Gabby asked.  
  
"By the Keeper," the voice that Gabby dubbed Angel said. Suddenly the shutters opened and all doors were unlocked. The door opened by itself and the sound of arguing echoed the halls.  
  
"I told you it was an accident!" the pleading voice of Bismarck could be heard. Then, what was best described as the most disgusting thing they saw walked passed them.  
  
Putrid, green and disgusting slime covered Bill and Alucard as they threaded pass the women. The women then turned to see Bismarck who was carrying his guns and every port in his "armor" was smoking.  
  
"What happened?" Fleur asked worriedly. Bill turned around fuming.  
  
"Mr. Trigger happy here SAVED our lives," he said in sarcasm.  
  
"What happened?" Narcissa asked gently. Alucard merely shook his head and walked away.  
  
"Ally?" Gabby called out. Not surprising, he stopped.  
  
"Marck killed several basilisks out for us," his voice was hoarse and barely audible. He cleared his throat and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked softly.  
  
"The same place I am," Bill said. "Bath."  
  
"What exactly happened?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Several basilisks came to attack us," Alucard said, his voice getting worse. Gabby was worried but he continued before she voiced her worries. "He emptied every ordnance he had on them. Unfortunately they weren't zombies."  
  
"We get the picture," Narcissa sighed disapprovingly. "What's with you these days?" she asked Bismarck. He only smiled and shrugged.  
  
"The new moon," Alucard said hoarsely. "Remember Halloween?" Both Veelas nodded in understanding. Narcissa was clueless of the conversation.  
  
Seeing this Bill, although grossed out, explained.  
  
"During the cycles of the moon, each of them gets kind of loony," he said as he tried to get some slime off of him. "This is Bismarck's time."  
  
"I see," Narcissa smiled obliquely. "In any case, the sanctuary is no longer safe. They know we are here and will send for reinforcements... why is it cold?" She suddenly asked.  
  
"The sanctuary changes location once its secret is compromised," angel explained.  
  
"So where are we?" Fleur asked.  
  
"Not where, when," Bismarck said as he held his head in pain. "The madness is gone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked. Suddenly, Bismarck collapsed and with the weight of his equipment, he fell down hard. There was a disgusting splat from behind that made them turn around.  
  
Alarmed, Gabby looked back only to see Alucard unconscious. Immediately, she went towards him and cradled him on her arms, not caring about the muck he was surrounded in.  
  
"Ally?" she called softly as she tried to revive him. "Ally? Don't go."  
  
Through his sleepy eyes, Alucard smiled and fell asleep. Gabby held him close to her bosom like cradling a child.  
  
"Is it over?" Fleur asked as she and Bill helped Narcissa with Bismarck.  
  
"It is not yet over," Gabby's voice changed and Fleur knew what it meant. "But it is nearing."  
  
"Will they be fine, Lilith?" Fleur asked.  
  
"It is now the yuletide season," Lilith said softly. "They were weakened by the sudden surge of the changing of the moons. They will be fine after a good rest."  
  
"I hope so," Gabby said as she gently wiped the muck out of Alucard's face.  
  
"I'll help you carry him," Lilith said as she carried Alucard, using Gabby's body, towards one of the rooms. Narcissa, Fleur and Bill only watched them leave.  
  
"Are you prepared to have a brother?" Bill asked as he removed the twin gatling on Bismarck's arm.  
  
"Yes," Fleur smiled as he looked at him.  
  
***  
  
Lilith had already left her as Gabby entered the bathroom. She was reluctant to remove Alucard's clothes but she needed to. Although the prospect of seeing him naked is rather tempting.  
  
NO! her mind screamed. I must have composure. I will, NOT take advantage! But she still needed to clean him. She took out her wand and muttered a spell. All of Alucard's clothes stripped off of him and piled neatly onto a corner. But personally, she wanted to burn it.  
  
Sighing, she then turned to face Alucard who was... staring numbingly as if trance at her.  
  
It was the same look he gave her all those months ago when that Death Eater attacked her. It was the same sated look he had when she first saw him. Quiet, trusting and lost.  
  
He was seeking for a path.  
  
A path she had opened fro him once.  
  
A path that he followed.  
  
Still, she wanted another path to take with him. But she'll wait until she was of age.  
  
Blushing, she drew up the water in the bathtub. Testing the temperature, she beckoned Alucard to enter, careful not to glance in his private area. Which was harder than ruddy hell.  
  
Slowly and carefully, he entered the tub and just sat there. Sighing, Gabby took a sponge and gently washed all the grime away.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" she said softly as she squeezed the sponge above his head. "You're a mess." Alucard was silent.  
  
Gabrielle looked at him lovingly and sadly when she continued the ablutions.  
  
"I was worried," she said softly. "Even I know you would be fine, there's a part of me that was nervous. Ally, I was scared. I thought that I would never see you again. Ally..." she looked at him with pleading eyes. Alucard's eyes were empty, entranced.  
  
Gabby's vision blurred as she tried to stop her tears. Inwardly, she cursed herself. She never wanted to cry. She never wanted to be weak. Especially to Alucard.  
  
/I never wanted to be weak./ she said in her thought. She looked down as her tears flowed down. She didn't want to show him her tears.  
  
A gentle caress touched her cheek and wiped her tear. His gentle fingers trailed the contours of her face and stopped on her chin. Lifting her head gently by the chin, Gabby's eyes opened to see him smiling, but his eyes were closed. His head turned to face her.  
  
Alucard slowly took her free hand and placed it on his head. Giggling while sniffling her tears, she scratched his head lovingly and he sighed. Smiling, Gabby wetted the sponge and began to wash him again.  
  
"I'm glad that you're safe," she whispered. Alucard opened his eyes making her gasp in surprise. Both of his pupils were amber. But despite this, Alucard kept his loving smile for her.  
  
Seeing his smile, nothing else mattered.  
  
***  
  
Fleur sighed as she entered her room. It was grueling to have to carry Bismarck to his room, especially when Narcissa forbade Bill to come near him. After all, he stunk of decaying flesh.  
  
Not that she minded but his stench does kind of irritated her delicate French nose. Sighing, she looked outside her window and found that snow was falling. Had they traveled one month in the future? It was only in the middle of November but angel had said that the sanctuary had traveled to conceal its location.  
  
But where were they?  
  
"Is it safe to come out?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I think so," a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Turning around, Fleur saw a freshly and thoroughly by the smell of him, bathed Bill Weasley wearing a loose shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.  
  
Fleur blinked in confusion and surprise.  
  
"Why are you in my room?" she asked slyly.  
  
"I needed to talk to you," Bill said with a cryptic smile.  
  
"Talk, huh?" she smiled as she removed her jacket and tossed it seductively on the chair. "I feel that I fail to see what we need to talk about." Bill smiled as he closed the door.  
  
"It's about a challenge you issued back at my quarters," he said as he slowly walked closer.  
  
"I though that issue was closed," Fleur blushed.  
  
"I'm reopening the case," Bill smiled as he neared her. "There are some... confusing issues."  
  
"Confusing?" she matched his smile. Suddenly her expression changed. She looked at him sullenly as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I need to tell you something," she said softly. Bill slowly wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers.  
  
"I know," he said. "I have something in my mind that you need to know as well," he said. Fleur's arms wrapped lovingly around him.  
  
Bill lifted her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. Staring back, Fleur was pleased that he was there.  
  
She felt the heat of his body radiate as he hugged him tighter. He drank the scent of her hair although it had been a long day, still smelled like roses. Lifting her chin, Bill leaned slowly to her.  
  
Their hearts raced as their temperature rose. Their mind grasping any semblance of logic. But nothing matter anymore other than the person in their arms.  
  
Their lips met. Their passion increased. Their souls were shared  
  
The night was young.  
  
The night was theirs.  
  
.  
  
End of 22.  
  
.  
  
A/n: I finally finished reading The Order of the Phoenix. It took me less than twelve hours and now I'm a little woozy. I swear, the rate that the book increases... I wouldn't be surprised when the next would be at least a thousand pages long.  
  
Anyway, I deliberately stopped the chapter where it is. I wanted your opinion. Should I leave the chapter as it is or should I write the... ahem... continuation of Bill's and Fleur's scene? I wanted to ask you because... well some part of it would not be suitable of people under the restricted age that I had placed in the story.  
  
Anyway, please review. And thanks. 


	23. eternity rated r

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
WARNING! This chapter is unsuitable for people under the restricted age. If you are of the said restricted age, jump one chapter now. If you are of age... you are warned.  
  
.  
  
Fleur Delacour couldn't remember when she was last in the arms of a strong man. And as their kiss deepened, she found out how strong he really was.  
  
Both of them were filled with passion and hunger as their tongues clashed. They were barely able to control their frustrations as Fleur unbuttoned Bill's shirt. Getting more frustrated, she had decided to rip the shirt in one pull, sending all the buttons flying to every corner of the room.  
  
Bill did not seem to notice or did not care. He himself was fumbling at her own shirt while their lips locked. He had more success than her and removed it without a scratch. Feeling his hands on her abdomen, he felt a nice silky texture as he ran his hand over her. He then removed her skirt, letting it fall to the ground.  
  
His hands roamed as if exploring every inch of her body. But he was confused when he felt not only skin but lace and silk.  
  
Reluctantly, Bill broke the kiss. Fleur looked at him in confusion and disappointment. Giving her a reassuring smile, Bill looked at her body.  
  
Fleur was wearing a lovely corset, silk knickers, lace garter belt and stockings. Bill's smiled turned to an inquiring one as he looked at her.  
  
"I AM French," she smiled and she took him back into her mouth. Bill succumbed to her wiles as the inched towards the very inviting bed.  
  
They lost their balance as Fleur bumped and fell backwards on the bed. But still they didn't break their kiss.  
  
Moaning in pleasure, Fleur tried to get the top of Bill's short to open.  
  
Lust, passion and desire filled the entire room as the two of them explored each other.  
  
Reaching in Bill's shorts, Fleur gasped at the contact she made. She couldn't believe she actually held it. And it was intimidating. Stroking his manhood, she felt it from base to tip and realized that it was... well endowed. Swallowing, Fleur had second thoughts but as Bill's kissing trailed from her lips to her neck, it didn't matter.  
  
As his tongue trailed her neck, Bill was trying desperately to undo her corset. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough experience with that kind of undergarment. He didn't have experience whit ANY type of women's undergarment before. But he was a man and he was too proud to ask.  
  
The hell with his pride. This was more important than that.  
  
"Uh, Fleur?" he said shyly. Fleur moaned in question as Bill continued to fondle her. "How do you get out of this?" Despite her excited state, she laughed. Pulling a string from behind, Fleur removed the corset herself and tossed it aside. Now Bill had a clear view of what he had a glimpse all those months ago. And he had her permission.  
  
She was simply a goddess. A model of perfection. It took Bill a full minute to get out of his awe and get back at the task at hand.  
  
Fleur moaned louder as she felt the cold wetness of his tongue encircling her bare nipples. Tweaking them from time to time with his teeth.  
  
Her French blood didn't want to be outclassed. Regaining control, she stoked his shaft gently and almost teasingly. Bill faltered for a second before continuing with his task.  
  
His hand ventured downwards towards the silken cover of her treasure. Rubbing it gently through the silk fabric, Bill made her shriek in surprise. He felt her getting wetter by the minute as he inserted one of his fingers into her.  
  
Fleur gasped out loud as she wrapped her arm around him. Bill explored her, touching the velvet like lining and rubbing her clit. To his horror, he felt a barrier stopping his finger from entering further. His heart raced and his breath quickened. He couldn't believe that he was her first.  
  
His eyes were filled with fear when he looked at her. She was panting when she returned his gaze with one of understanding.  
  
Fleur smiled and nodded. All fear left Bill's face when she saw her smile.  
  
Bill smiled as he kissed her. But his kiss was not of lust or desire but of love. Pure unadulterated love that flowed from his heart wishing to enter hers. Fleur returned the kiss with the same kind of love if not more. The passion was still there but now they were heightened by their love for one another. A love that no one can break.  
  
As they broke the kiss, Bill's eyes pleaded to her, asking for her permission. Taking a deep breath, Fleur smiled, although a little nervous at him. Bill returned her smile as he removed his shorts.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked softly as he gently removed her knickers.  
  
"I am sure," she said just as soft.  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you," he said as he laid her on the top most of the bed.  
  
"You will never hurt me," she assured him. He, in turn, believed her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he thrust into her. With a sharp cry of pain, he stopped. He was nervous that he had hurt her too much. After a few minutes of deep breaths, Fleur smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I'm okay," she said softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Bill Weasley," she said sternly but lovingly. "If you do not continue this I assure you that you will never have another chance. AT ANY OTHER WOMAN!" Bill took the threat to heart. In slow rhythms he pumped in and out of her.  
  
For Fleur, pain was replaced by pleasure. Though she ignored some of the pain that had retained, she was happy at the fact that they were now joined.  
  
Not only body but also in the soul.  
  
As Bill's pace quickened, so did Fleur's gasps of ecstasy. She was nearing release and so did Bill.  
  
Linked in mind, body and soul, they didn't need to communicate. They wanted to reach it together.  
  
Bill's pace quickened further and soon, both of them reached ecstatic pleasure.  
  
Out of breath, Bill gently lay down beside Fleur still joined, both of them contented not physically but emotionally as well.  
  
Cuddling to a spoon position, both of them lay and rested, listening to each other's hearts pound. Wrapping his arms around her, Bill will never let go of her for he knew if he did, he would loose her forever.  
  
As their heartbeat returned to normal, Bill kissed Fleur's cheek and cuddled into her neck.  
  
"I love you, Fleur Delacour," he said, taking a big risk. But he didn't care. He loved her and he will NOT deny it any further. He will face the consequences later.  
  
"Je t'aime, Bill Weasley," Fleur said lovingly. Bill blinked in surprise and joy. His heart swelled as he heart those words.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked not really believing what he heard.  
  
"Etes-vous sourd?" she asked almost teasingly. Bill sighed in contentment. But there's something else missing.  
  
Something else to complete his soul.  
  
And mustering up the courage, and his knowledge of French, he had to do it.  
  
"M'epouserez-vous?" he asked. This time, it was Fleur who was shocked. But her shock turned to joy as she faced him.  
  
"Oui," she said as she kissed him lovingly and passionately.  
  
"Let's talk about the details another time," Bill said as he yawned. Fleur giggled and snuggled close to him.  
  
Kissing her cheek, Bill bade her goodnight.  
  
The night was theirs.  
  
The day will be new.  
  
And their lives will be shared.  
  
And Bill's curse had been broken.  
  
.  
  
End of 22a.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Please do not hurt me. This is my first attempt to do something like this. Suggestions are welcomed. Should I revise this? Please. I need your input. Tell me your true opinion. And I hope no one is offended. 


	24. a new day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Bill woke at the gentle rays of the sun filled the room. He looked at the woman in his arms just to see if it was not a dream. Sleeping like an angel, he had thought as he watched Fleur's rhythmic breathing.  
  
From the evens last night, he knew he was the luckiest wizard in the world. Now a daunting task befell him. How was he going to tell this to his mom?  
  
Slowly getting up and trying not to disturb her, Bill dressed but his tattered shirt was a lost cause. Borrowing Fleur's wand for a moment, the fixed his clothes as if nothing had happened to them.  
  
Looking at the sleeping form of his love, he smiled as he snuck out of the room. Slowly closing the large double doors, he sighed in contentment. Now he had to do something special for her this morning. Turning around, he found the disapproving stare of Alucard looking directly at him.  
  
Almost yelping his surprise, Bill held his heart fearing it would jump out.  
  
"Don't do that," he said in a harsh whisper. "What are you doing here?" There was something strange about the lad that Bill hasn't noticed. His eyes were in a dark shade of yellow and his hair had strands of white in them. Not to mention that he was wearing a late Victorian suit with a red overcoat and a large brimmed hat. His dress accented his vampiric nature quite well.  
  
Alucard only looked at him oddly and looked at the door he came from. Blushing at the accusation, Bill stood up straight.  
  
"Fleur and I had a little... chat," he said but his nervousness betrayed him. Raising an eyebrow, Alucard wasn't buying that answer. Motioning Bill to follow, he led him to the galley.  
  
The only noise that could be heard was Alucard's footfall. Bill swallowed for it was kind of eerie. As they entered the galley, he motioned the redhead to sit. Bill sat by the counter and waited.  
  
Alucard gestured him to explain himself. With a deep sigh, Bill started to.  
  
"It just happened, you know?" Bill said. "One thing led to... another," Bill's eyes widened as he saw Alucard testing the sharpness of the knife. "I don't know what you are so worked up for," Bill said indignantly. "What you and Gabby's been teasing us with will finally come true."  
  
With his final words, Alucard smiled and set aside the knife. Leaning on the counter, her urged him to continue. Bill sighed as if he was in heaven.  
  
"A great burden was lifted from me when I heard her say it," he said dreamily. "And when I heard it, I knew she was the one for the curse had lifted itself from me." Alucard's smile widened urging him to continue.  
  
"It was wonderful, Ally. Have you ever been in love? What am I saying? Of course you are. To the sister of my beloved no less. I'm telling you now; do not let her go. If you do, you will regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
Alucard sighed and pondered at Bill's words.  
  
"First thing's first," Bill smiled as he looked around the kitchen. "I have to make breakfast for her." Alucard smiled and got a small breakfast table from behind the counter. French toast, orange juice, bacon and eggs heightened by a flower vase with a single rose. Bill was speechless.  
  
"You knew..." he said accusingly. Alucard smiled and nodded. "How?" Alucard tapped his ears then his nose.  
  
"We were making that much noise?" Bill said in alarm. "Does Gabrielle know?" Alucard smiled and shook his head. Sighing in relief, Bill smiled at his friend. "I want to tell her myself," he said as he took the breakfast table. "Then I need to go to the jeweler to get a ring." He was confused when Alucard shook his head. Looking at Bill with a knowing smile, he patted his shoulder.  
  
"You want to come?" Bill asked. Alucard shook his head. "You want to take me somewhere where I could find the perfect ring?" Alucard nodded. "That's just fine with me. I have to go before she notices that I'm gone."  
  
Alucard shooed him away smiling.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Fleur noticed when she woke was that she was alone. She didn't feel the warmth of his body anymore or smell his body near her or hear the steady beating of his heart.  
  
Did he mean what he had said last night? Or was it just a spurt of the moment thing? Was it all a dream?  
  
Her body told her it was not. Her heart told her it was real.  
  
Her soul told her that she was complete.  
  
The door suddenly opened and she feigned sleep and waited. The aroma of breakfast tickled her nose and she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Bill was slowly carrying a breakfast table and creeping his way towards her. He then paused and gave an expression the mimicked a burglar caught in his crime.  
  
"Bonjour," Fleur smiled as she sat up. Bill froze in embarrassment.  
  
"I... ah ... thought you may be hungry when you wake," he said sheepishly. Fleur was ashamed to think that he had left her.  
  
"Thank you," she said as Bill placed the table on the bed. For a few minutes, she ate in silence. Bill was looking lovingly at her as she ate. This was a new feeling for her. It felt like they were newlyweds.  
  
And she liked it.  
  
"What now?" she asked softly.  
  
"We'll take this one step at a time," he smiled. "First is going shopping."  
  
"Shopping?" Fleur was confused.  
  
"It's the Twenty third of December," he smiled. "And I need to get some presents for my family."  
  
"Then?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"There's the daunting task of me introducing you to my family," he smiled and then sighed.  
  
"Is it that bad?" she asked.  
  
"Let's see," he acted like he was thinking. "My dad, my mum, my five brothers and my sister. Not to mention their friends. Very daunting."  
  
"You'll be alright," she smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I was worried about you," Bill said. "I could take care of myself. They would probably focus on you."  
  
"Then we will bring, what do you call it, Backup?" she smiled at her idea.  
  
"Alucard and Gabby could do it," Bill said as he kissed her. "In fact they would definitely agree to it."  
  
"What about Bismarck and Narcissa?"  
  
"Unfortunately we cannot accompany you," Narcissa said as she entered the room making them jump in surprise. "It was a nice night, was it not?" Bill and Narcissa blushed. "Bismarck said that there is a Pick-up truck in the castle's garage. Alucard's getting it readied. You may leave at your convenience."  
  
"Thank you," Bill said and Narcissa, while smiling, left them. "She's getting a little creepy."  
  
"Being with the boys must have affected her greatly," Fleur said as she began to kiss him. Taking her wand, Bill closed and locked the door.  
  
.  
  
End of 23  
  
.  
  
A/n: What you have guessed. The meaning of the French words, ( I don't know if they're accurate) Fleur answered bill's confession with her own and Bill asked if they would become one in body and soul. Officially. Do not get angry at me for not telling you directly Lady Amanda, it would spoil the next chapter.  
  
Please review. 


	25. weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Gabrielle knew that something was wrong with Alucard the moment he kissed her goodnight. For one he was sated like the time she found him. For the other, he didn't speak a word to her like he usually does.  
  
She had a suspicion but she prayed it was not so. She needed to confront him with this. But first she needed to find him. She found him later in the morning tinkering with a pick-up truck. She approached him quietly and tapped his shoulder. When he turned to face her, she was surprised.  
  
All of Alucard's hair was not snow white like all the life had been sucked from it and his eyes, like last night, were dark yellow.  
  
"Ally?" she smiled softly. Alucard smiled back and held her hand. So far all she noticed different was he was sweeter than before. She didn't know if that was good or bad. But when he squeezed it, she felt his sorrow and pain. She knew it was bad.  
  
Alucard slowly pulled her into his arms and embraced her lovingly. She could feel him breathing through her hair like a person needing oxygen deprived from him.  
  
A tear rolled down her face and she buried her head on his chest.  
  
It was worse.  
  
***  
  
Bill found Bismarck standing in front of the fireplace, looking at a large portrait. The portrait was of a distinguished man with white hair and yellow eyes.  
  
"I hear you are going to visit your family," Bismarck said without turning around. Bill smirked and sighed.  
  
"We are," he smiled. "I wish you could come with us."  
  
"Alas it is a bad time for me to leave the sanctuary," Bismarck turned around and smiled. "But I wish you the best."  
  
"Thanks," Bill smiled and turned to leave. Bismarck smiled as he watched him go.  
  
"Good luck," he said as he gazed into the portrait once again.  
  
***  
  
Alucard parked the pick-up near the Leakey Cauldron and exited the vehicle.  
  
"Why can't we just floo in?" Fleur asked as she stretched her luscious body. Bill blinked as her curves presented themselves. Quickly, he turned away.  
  
"They'll be watching the network," Bill said as he recited what Bismarck had told them earlier. "It's safer this way."  
  
"I hope so," Gabby said sullenly. Both adults didn't know what came over her. Even Alucard sighed when she acted like this.  
  
"Cheer up, Gabby," Fleur smiled as she patted her hair lovingly. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," she said softly and entered the pub. They both then looked at Alucard who simply followed her in.  
  
"What was that about?" Fleur asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure but I intend to find out," Bill said as he followed the two teenagers. It was strange for Bill to see the two unhappy. It always seemed like nothing would damper their spirits short of losing each other... Bill paused as the idea stuck into his head.  
  
Alucard WAS looking a bit pale and his joyous demeanor faded with his hair. This was not possible. Was he... it was too soon to be sure.  
  
Walking towards the entrance to Diagon Alley, Bill tapped a few bricks and the wall opened. The two teenagers went in first but before proceeding, Bill held Fleur's hand.  
  
"I'll find out from Alucard's side while you girls have your quality time," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Before she could protest, he was already off.  
  
Sighing, Fleur went to find her sister.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong, Ally?" Bill asked as he caught up with him in front of Gringotts bank. Alucard only smirked and entered the building. Bill followed close behind and say him give a key to one of the goblins. The goblin looked at Alucard with scrutiny but motioned for another goblin to help them.  
  
Without another word, Alucard followed the goblin to the carts and Bill tagged along. He knew that Alucard would open up when it is necessary. All he had to do was wait.  
  
The cart stopped at vault number 003, making Bill's jaw drop.  
  
"Your vault is a double O?" Bill asked and Alucard simply nodded. The goblin opened the door and they entered. Walking with purpose, Alucard went to an old hope chest and opened it. He motioned Bill towards him and he in turn saw jewels.  
  
Bright sparkling jewels filled the chest and it was almost breathtaking. Bill had never seen jewels this much and looking around his vault, it looked like the whole Gringotts treasury had used the vault for stock.  
  
"Why are we here?" Bill asked. Alucard didn't answer him and extended his hand over the jewels and a small velvet case rose from the jewels and he grabbed it. Smiling, he tosses the case to Bill who almost dropped it in his surprise.  
  
What's this?" he asked as he opened the case. As soon as he did, he immediately shut it closed. "You are not serious?" Alucard smiled and nodded. "I can't take this! It's too much!"  
  
But Alucard held Bill's hand that contained the case and closed it around it. Bill saw the pleading eyes of the teenager.  
  
Bill knew he wouldn't win this argument and relented. Instead, he gave Alucard a brotherly embrace and thanked him.  
  
***  
  
Gabby was browsing along the shelves of books but not really minding the titles. Bismarck had told her what would happen when Alucard's condition worsen. And he was showing signs of it.  
  
It pains her to see him like that for she had deeply fallen for him. And she'll do everything in her power to help him.  
  
Because she won't admit it, she needed him.  
  
Gabby never felt like this before. She had a great urge to care for him and love him that she has completely gave into it.  
  
But she must admit, it did felt nice.  
  
Sighing, she turned to leave, but she yelped in surprise when she saw Alucard standing beside him.  
  
"Why can't you make any noise?" she smiled while gasping. Alucard smiled in mirth and kissed her cheek. "What was that for?"  
  
Alucard smiled obliquely and took her hand.  
  
Whatever he was going through, Gabrielle Delacour will be with him to see it through.  
  
Exiting the shop, they met with the adults who had a silly grin on their faces.  
  
"What?" Gabby asked but Fleur only smiled wider.  
  
"Let's shop," she said. Words that made the women smile and the men groan.  
  
"Come now, it's not that bad," Fleur said as she took Gabby's hand and disappeared into a shop.  
  
Bill only shrugged and followed them.  
  
Alucard sighed as he started to follow but he suddenly staggered and held a nearby wall for support. Shaking his head to remove the dizziness he had, he composed himself and followed his friends.  
  
He didn't know if he could hold on much longer.  
  
.  
  
End of 24  
  
.  
  
A/n: Up next. Christmas at the Weasleys. And a pronunciation that would shock the most and mirth the rest.  
  
Anyway, keep on reading and reviewing. Alucard's condition will be known. 


	26. hunger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Ginny Weasley was excited for Christmas although she was saddened that her favorite brother could not attend. They had not heard from him in two months and were starting to worry.  
  
Her best friend, Luna Lovegood, had seen her funk and walked towards her. Luna was spending the holidays with the Weasleys since her father was in a business trip. She had just applied to the Quibbler as a reporter/writer and was going to begin when her father returns.  
  
But for now, Ginny had convinced her to stay with them for Christmas. Luna agreed and helped out a lot. Hermione was upstairs trying to keep the boys from finding the presents. They could be kids sometimes. Especially during Christmas.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luna asked as she saw her friends sad face.  
  
"I was hoping that Bill would be here," Ginny sighed. Luna patted her hair and looked out the window. She blinked and then smiled  
  
"He who will remove your sorrow had waded through the deepest snow," she said. Ginny knew her friend very well and come to understand her to some level. She looked at Luna with hope.  
  
She then looked at the family clock and her eyes widen in surprise as she ran joyously for the door.  
  
***  
  
Bill was nervous as hell. Alucard had found the place without any trouble. Without asking any help from Bill either. But Bill noticed that Alucard's skin was as white as the snow surrounding him.  
  
Bill also noticed a look in Alucard's eyes that he did almost recognized.  
  
It was a look of hunger.  
  
Bill didn't have time to ponder on this for the door suddenly barged open and a red blur struck him in a flash. Losing his balance, Bill and the object that struck him fell to the snow.  
  
Giggles erupted from all corners. Bill smiled and looked at the thing that had struck him.  
  
"Hello, Gin," he smiled as he sat up, bringing his little sister up with him.  
  
"You're back!" she hugged him happily, never letting go.  
  
"Of course I'm back," Bill smiled as he carried her. Then he remembered that they were not alone. "Gin, I'd like you to meet someone." He then turned towards his companions.  
  
"Ginny, this is Fleur," he smiled giving the quarter Veela a loving smile.  
  
"You're my brother's girlfriend?" Ginny asked in surprise, admiration and disbelief.  
  
"Not quite," Fleur said as she kissed Ginny on the cheeks.  
  
"The rest will be jealous," Ginny teased as she admired Fleur. "The famous Fleur Delacour is my brother's girlfriend. I expected no less. The best for the best."  
  
"Yes," Fleur smiled obliquely. "He is the best." Shifting his weight in nervousness, Bill moved along.  
  
"And this is..."  
  
"Hi, Gabby," Ginny waved.  
  
"How are you, Ginny?" Gabby smiled at the redhead. "Has the fly been entangled in your web?"  
  
"More or less," Ginny giggled and noticed the confused look on her brother's face. "Gabby and I had been writing to each other since my third year."  
  
"We met after the second task," Gabby smiled.  
  
"That's news to me," Luna said as she walked towards them.  
  
"Hi Luna," Gabby waved.  
  
"The longer your friendship last, the more you share your past," Luna looked at the girl with confusion. "Is there something troubling you?"  
  
"Just her boyfriend," Fleur smiled in mirth. "Speaking of which, where is he?" Gabby looked around in alarm.  
  
"Ally!" she called out running to the other side of the truck. But all he left were foot prints in the snow.  
  
"He's headed into the paddock," Bill said as he placed Ginny down. Gabby suddenly sprinted into the snow covered apple groove.  
  
"Gabby!" Fleur called out as she started to follow her.  
  
"Don't," Bill held her hand. "There's something wrong with Alucard."  
  
"The more need to go after them," Fleur pleaded. But Bill smiled at her.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Gabby's the only one he listens to," he sighed. "Alucard has a great sense of control. He would rather hurt himself than hurt your sister."  
  
Fleur looked at the fleeing figure of her sister and could only hope.  
  
***  
  
It was hard for Gabby to find Alucard. In essence, he was like a ghost.  
  
He had to be for he was a hunter. As uncomfortable as Gabby though about it, she was the prey. And she needed to play the part to save him.  
  
For Alucard was starving. He had used all his reserves in fighting and all that remained was his will.  
  
And his love.  
  
She knew he was around. She could feel him watching her as she walked into certain doom. But she did not believe that it was doom that she was meeting, but the dawn of a new life.  
  
Gabby stopped and waited for him to appear.  
  
She didn't have to wait long.  
  
Alucard appeared from behind one of the trees on all fours. Like a wolf stalking its prey. She did not recognize his eyes for they were filled with hunger and animalistic urges.  
  
They were the eyes of an animal.  
  
Alucard was hissing and growling as he barred his fangs while encircling her.  
  
Gabby was not afraid as she looked at him with caring eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Alucard charged at her. But Gabby smiled and looked at him. She did what she had to do.  
  
Gabrielle Delacour opened her arms to him and opened her heart.  
  
For her, that was enough.  
  
***  
  
"I don't like this," Fleur said as she paced the snow covered ground. Bill was leaning on the pick-up and sighed.  
  
"I don't either but I'm sure Gabby has everything under control," he assured her.  
  
"He must be special," Luna said as she gazed at the direction of the paddock.  
  
"He is," Fleur assured her. "But I'm still worried."  
  
"So am I," Ginny said as she sighed. "Who is this guy anyway?"  
  
Before Fleur could answer, an ear piercing scream filled the air and the quarter Veela recognized it.  
  
The scream belonged to her sister.  
  
.  
  
End of 25  
  
. 


	27. sated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Fleur's first reaction was to run for her sister. But Bill held her back for he knew it was dangerous.   
  
Even he has trouble mustering up the courage to go into the paddock for Gabby. He knew of he went in after her, he would be dead.   
  
Still, he didn't want to leave the little girl to the clutches of a vampire.  
  
Vampire. Bill remembered an important fact and began to search the pick-up for the object he needed.  
  
From Alucard's bag, he found what he was looking for.  
  
He took out a large black shiny revolver and hefted it with two hands.   
  
The Ebony Devil.  
  
Grunting, Bill tried to balance himself. The gun was heavier than the Ivory Saint, Alucard's other revolver. He wasn't sure what he was doing with it but he knew he had to do something.  
  
"Ginny, you and Luna get inside," Bill said as he cocked the revolver.  
  
"She's our friend and we're staying," Luna said adamantly.  
  
Bill didn't have time to argue for a screaming Gabby ran from the woods. But Fleur recognized the type of scream.   
  
"Is she having fun?" Fleur asked. Indeed, Gabby was giggling as she ran towards them.  
  
"Ginny! Luna! Hide me!" she said as she and the girls entered the house. Confused and bewildered, Fleur looked at Bill.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked. Suddenly, they were no longer alone.   
  
Alucard was standing behind them. Bill quickly turned and pointed the revolver but it was too heavy and he was too slow for Alucard grabbed the gun and held it there.  
  
When Bill looked at Alucard there were two things that he noticed. One, that his hair had returned to its original black and two, that he was covered in snow.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bill asked, slightly nervous. But Alucard sighed and looked at him in his usual calm demeanor.   
  
"The last thing I remembered is you carrying your sister," he said. "The next thing I know, your sister," he glared at Fleur, "Levitated a considerable amount of snow and dropped it on me. It was her way to helping me cool off." Fleur couldn't resist and laughed out loud.  
  
"What happened to you anyway?" Bill asked.  
  
"I don't remember," he said sincerely.   
  
"How do you feel?" Fleur asked.   
  
"I don't know," Alucard said as he sighed. "But something's gnawing inside me."  
  
"I hope it's nothing fatal," Bill said with a smile. "Or something that would burst out from within you."  
  
"We have an immunity to any kind of parasites," Alucard said softly. "I doubt that anything could infect me. I never had a cold in my life."  
  
"Ever?" Bill asked. Alucard walked away but not before smiling at the couple.  
  
"You should give it to her now before your family notices," Alucard said as he disappeared into the corner.  
  
"Give me what?" Fleur asked expectantly. Bill swallowed as he searched his pockets. The soft velvet case gave him the courage he needed. Taking the velvet case out of his pocket, he took a deep breath and knelt before her.  
  
Fleur was breathless as her heart beat faster. Her hands trembled as Bill opened the case. In it lay the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. And it was huge. She never saw anything like it. The diamond had an intricate heart design and was surrounded by rubies.  
  
"Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour. Will you marry a simple man that only has a simple life?" he asked. He also wished that he had phrased it correctly.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as Fleur touched Bill's face and caressed his cheek.  
  
"You are not simple and neither is your life," she tried to fight her tears but they kept on flowing. "There is something special about you that I like and I would be proud and honored to be your wedded wife." Bill smiled as he took the ring out of the case and slipped it on her finger.   
  
Bill stood up as his fiancé wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. His soul was complete and her heart was filled with love for him.  
  
"We should get inside," Bill whispered into her ear as she snuggled closer.  
  
"We should," she smiled as they walked, hand in hand, into the Burrow.  
  
.  
  
Hermione Granger saw the display of affection from the window of Ginny's room. She was surprised to find Bill with a woman, by her definition, of excellent taste. He white fur coat must have cost a fortune and had come from overseas. Her hood was up and she didn't see her face.  
  
"Love's greatest offer is to be with your love forever," Luna suddenly said making Hermione jump in surprise. She still considered Luna a little odd but she was an invaluable friend.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley must be ecstatic when she sees her oldest come home," Hermione said.  
  
"She isn't home yet," Luna said as she sat on Ginny's bed. "We have two more guests."  
  
"This must be one huge Christmas," Hermione smiled. "And one big family. Where is Molly?"  
  
"Diagon Alley," Luna smiled. "She had some last minute shopping to do."  
  
"Then who's cooking?" Hermione asked as the air filled with the aroma of gourmets. "Ginny's not that good yet to start without her mother. The boys are helpless and disastrous when cooking."  
  
"Must be Gabby's friend," Luna said as she looked at the doorway.  
  
"Gabby?" Hermione asked confusingly. "Shall we check him out?" Luna gave a mystic smile and followed the bright witch to the kitchen.  
  
Hermione could hear the laughter coming from the kitchen as they neared it. When they entered, she recognized the cook and the girl Ginny was talking to. They were asking about the Berserk Fury when she saw them last. They were with Sirius then.  
  
"Bonjour," the platinum haired girl said as she noticed Hermione enter the kitchen.  
  
"Hello," Hermione smiled. Looking at the girl intently, she had somehow seen her before, not moths ago but years and she reminded her of someone.  
  
"Mione," Ginny smiled as she introduced her friend. "This is Gabby and Ally. You remember her don't you?" Hermione was at a loss. But then, she realized that she looked like a part Veela she knew years ago.  
  
"You're………" she began but a soft voice interrupted her.  
  
"She's my sister," the voice said. Turning around, Hermione saw the elegant woman she used to despise during her fourth year.  
  
"Fleur Delacour," Hermione said in a soft breath.  
  
.  
  
End of 26.  
  
A/n: I am figuring out how to proceed with the scene in the paddock. Should I be very precise in the telling or should I skip a few scenes for censorship. I need input you guys.  
  
By the way, I have another story ongoing and I would want your input on it. It's entitled Eclipse. I hope you read it and review. 


	28. Into the paddock

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Warning! May contain scenes not suited for very young audiences  
  
.  
  
Chapter XXVIII: Into the Paddock  
  
.  
  
Gabrielle finally sighed in relief when she was out of Alucard's line of vision. She must admit that she was scared out of her wits when she witnessed one of the freakiest events in her life.  
  
But in the end, it turned into one of the most memorable.  
  
**  
  
Gabby was suddenly pounced from behind, making her dive into the cold snow. Surprised, she tried not to panic as her attacker flipped her over and began tearing her robe, exposing her breast.  
  
Gabby only closed her eyes, and waited for her fate. He had her pinned but she didn't struggle. She had no regrets for she knew that Alucard would not hurt her if he were sane. She felt him trail his tongue from the top of her breast to her neck, then to the side of her face then to her ear.  
  
She should feel disgusted, but somehow, his touch tingled her senses and the cool air suddenly warmed. She was breathing heavily when he suddenly whispered gently in her ear.  
  
"There's a silver dagger by my belt," his voice was strained as if he was trying desperately to control himself. "Save yourself." Gabby felt the grip on her left wrist loosen but she made no move to draw the dagger.  
  
"My life would be empty without you," she said as she rubbed her hair on his cheek.  
  
"It would still be a life and a chance," he said, returning the caress. Gabby took her hand and cupped it gently on his cheek.  
  
"A chance without you is a chance not worth taking," she whispered. "Let me take care of you."  
  
"No!" he cringed as the pain in his head intensified.  
  
"Why?" Gabby asked as a tear slid down her face. But it was not hers.  
  
"I might hurt you," he said. "I already did," he added softly. Gabby had gotten her right hand free and wrapped it around him. Her left hand rested on his head and pushed it gently towards her neck.  
  
"Trust me as I trusted you," Gabby whispered with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alucard said as he kissed her neck gently bringing Gabby into a higher state of ecstasy. Suddenly, she felt one of his hands hiking her skirt upwards. Immediately, she was frightened. She had expected that he would take her blood but not this.  
  
Then, she felt his gentle caresses in the part that she was reserving for the right man. In a part where no man has ever touched before.  
  
She gasped as his warm hand made contact with the fabric of her silk panties. And her breath quickened as he gently rubbed her sensuous part. Her pulse raced as an unfamiliar yet pleasurable sensation coursed through her body. Electrifying every sense she has, she suddenly reached a peak when all her senses were clouded and she suddenly felt a release of pressure on where Alucard's hand was touching.  
  
She breathed heavily when the almost heavenly sensation slowly abated. Her vision was temporarily glazed and she came down from what she would describe as cloud nine.  
  
Shaking, she sat up, only to find that her clothes were mended and Alucard was pounding his head on a nearby tree. She almost stumbles as she quickly ran towards him, and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Stop that!" she pleaded as she pulled him away from the tree. Alucard only submitted and leaned on her, but his eyes were away from her. Gabby suddenly witnessed an extraordinary thing.  
  
Alucard's hair began to regain its color and his breath was steady. She only hugged him tight enough not to let go for she feared that if she did, she would lose him forever.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alucard whispered as he submitted to the caress of Gabrielle.  
  
"For what?" Gabby jokingly asked.  
  
"Didn't it hurt?" he sounded confused.  
  
"It is pleasurable," she sighed. "Why did you not take my blood?"  
  
"I... did," Alucard slowly turned but Gabby didn't want to let go. She still held on but adjusted her grip so that her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"What did you mean?" she asked. It was her turn to be confused.  
  
"Bismarck was right," Alucard had a sad look in his eyes as he slowly traced her neck.  
  
"About what?" she asked growing annoyed. "And what did you do to me?"  
  
"I am sorry to have... defiled you," Alucard blushed but continued. "The blood increases its potency when the victim is in a height of sexual ecstasy. This lessens the blood that I truly needed from the body and may have retained your life."  
  
"Is that also the reason I didn't feel any pain in my neck?" she asked.  
  
"That and my saliva acted as an anesthetic. I had to time it just right."  
  
That was an understatement, Gabby thought as she sighed.  
  
"Still, I am no longer pure," she glared at him and his gaze was blank and was elsewhere.  
  
"Je suis désolé," he said as he suddenly found something interesting with the snow. Gabby smiled softly and turned his head with her hands so that he faced her.  
  
"Je t'aime," she smiled and kissed him full in the lips. It took a while before Ally reacted to the kiss and fought with a vigor of his own. When they broke, both of them were out of breath.  
  
"You forgive me?" he asked. With another kiss, Gabrielle stood and paced the serenity of the paddock.  
  
"I was prepared to give my body and soul to you, Ally. And I do not regret it," she smiled as she turned to face him. Seeing her smile melted any doubt in his mind. "So there is nothing to forgive." Alucard stood and went to her, hugging her from behind as he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Ich liebe dich," he said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said as their lips once again met. It was a while before the two of them broke the kiss with great reluctance. But they savored the sensation as long as possible.  
  
"We've better get back," Alucard said as he pulled away. "They must have been worried."  
  
"Oh, Ally," Gabby said in a singsong voice making him dubiously curious. When he turned, he met a snowball right in his face. Gabby giggled as she threw another one. And Alucard didn't even dodged it.  
  
"You have chosen the wrong enemy, Miss Delacour," Alucard said as a dozen snowballs suddenly levitated from the ground. Sensing that she was obviously outgunned, Gabby gave a joyous scream.  
  
**  
  
"What is on your mind, Cherie?" Alucard asked as he came up to her.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled as she gave him a quick kiss. "Where's my sister?"  
  
"Trying to give courage to her fiancé," he smiled. Gabby sighed at the thought of her sister marrying.  
  
"I always wanted a garden wedding," she smiled. "Do you think my future husband will indulge me?"  
  
"Maybe he will," Alucard said as he looked at her with kind eyes. He then gave her a long passionate kiss and smiled when he broke it.  
  
"Heiraten Sie mich?" he asked. Gabby gave him a curious and happy smile.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked. Alucard tapped her nose with a finger and smiled.  
  
"When you figure it out, give me the answer," with that he walked away.  
  
Curious and intrigued, Gabrielle Delacour was determined to solve the question.  
  
For she knew her future will depend on her answer.  
  
.  
  
end of chapter.  
  
A/n: Do not kill me. And sorry for the delay. 


	29. Christmas eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter XXIX: Christmas Eve  
  
.  
  
Bill Weasley was nervous. Strike that. He was a nervous wreck. He has been staring the door leading towards the kitchen for a few minutes now knowing pretty well that his mother was behind it cooking dinner.  
  
He thought of himself as ridiculous. He had just faced zombies that would make one's skin crawl and lived but he could not face his own mother. He knew she would be ecstatic when she hears the news, so why was he afraid?  
  
Fleur was getting restless and gave a sigh of exasperation. She then proceeded to open the door and let herself in.  
  
"Hello Molly!" she smiled as she saw the future mother-in-law. Molly Weasley suddenly turned around and gave a shriek.  
  
"Fleur! What brings you here?" she asked as she gave the French woman a big hug.  
  
"Your eldest child," Alucard said as he walked past them and began to help in the cooking.  
  
"Bill's here?" Ron suddenly poked his head into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw his brother entering the house but it turned into a look of shock when he saw Fleur. "Bloody hell."  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley admonished. "Language! We have guests."  
  
"I don't mind," Fleur smiled as she winked at Ron's direction.  
  
"You can say that we're practically family," Gabby said as she walked towards Alucard with a new change of clothes. Her previous ones were... ruined by Alucard. Smiling at him, she then helped him.  
  
"You owe me a new pair of undies," Gabby said in a soft voice but not soft enough for her big sister to hear her. Fleur only glared at him but lost its venom when she saw them together. It was like they were destined to be together.  
  
"I can't believe this," Ron said as she looked at Fleur.  
  
"I can't believe that you're looking at another girl when yours is standing BEHIND YOU!" Bill warned but it came late. Hermione had suddenly dumped a pitcher of pumpkin juice on his head. Huffing in anger, she then stormed away to the sanctuary of Ginny's bedroom.  
  
Ron was too baffled to comprehend on what had just happened. He was about to go after her when Alucard's voice reached him.  
  
"Wait a few minutes for her to cool down," he advised. "Use that time to clean up. It's no use talking to someone when you're a mess." Everyone looked at him in awe. Without looking, he smiled and added, "Being with my brother for centuries, I tend to note on his flirtations and apologetic tactics." Bill, Fleur and Gabby nodded in understanding.  
  
"Will it work?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just don't gawk at the Delacours and you'd be fine," Alucard turned and looked at him with careful eyes. "And tell her that you were gawking at something on Fleur's hand. Now go." Ron sighed and went to follow his advice.  
  
"That was good," Gabby commented as she hugged Alucard's arm affectionately. "But I wondered if you did that to someone before."  
  
"What?" Alucard was puzzled.  
  
"Apologizing to a girl," there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. Alucard noticed this and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"No," he smiled. "As I have said, I observed my brother and thought of ways to improve on where he failed. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure it would work."  
  
"We'll find out in a few minutes," Bill smiled and suddenly gotten nervous. "Ah, mum? I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it dear?" she smiled. Suddenly, thunderous footsteps came from above and within seconds, Ginny, Hermione and Luna came bursting into the kitchen almost out of breath.  
  
"Is it true?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What's true?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she smiled.  
  
Fleur smiled mischievously and showed her hand where all could see. On her ring finger was a large diamond ring. The three girls suddenly fussed around Fleur and looking at her ring.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, however, was speechless.  
  
"Bill?" she looked at her son who was blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"I, ah. Mum? I... well."  
  
"And HE'S the fearless curse breaker," Fleur sighed as she smiled at Molly. "It may not be my place to tell you, but the evidence speaks for itself." She held her hand up for all to see the splendor of the ring.  
  
"It's beautiful," Hermione said in awe.  
  
"It's almost magical," Ginny agreed but Luna gasped in surprise.  
  
"It's a Solomon diamond," she said in her surprise. Everyone one in the room, except Alucard, was astonished. "This is priceless."  
  
"How priceless?" Alucard asked as if it did not interest him.  
  
"To sum it up," Hermione calculated it mentally. "Actually, if you have one of those, you have more money that you can ever dream."  
  
"But how much?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Alucard asked. "It's a proof of his love to her and you question it. Leave it be."  
  
"How much?" Gabby's voice this time was soft and almost pleading. Alucard sighed and began to walk away.  
  
"Thirty eight million, four hundred seventy one thousand, eight hundred twelve galleons," he said as he left the room. But before he exited the door, he turned and smiled.  
  
"Don't bother trying to remove it," he said. "That ring is yours and will not truly leave you until the bond that you have together will ebb from eternity."  
  
"What bond?" Bill was clueless but had an idea.  
  
"Your love," Alucard said and disappeared through the door. Leaving the people inside confused and pondering.  
  
"Such is the power of true love," Luna said as she looked at Fleur. "It was said that the Diamonds of King Solomon's mines chooses their owners and would protect them in anyway they can. Don't ask me how."  
  
"How did he get his hands on something so valuable?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Not even the Malfoys have one," Hermione smirked. "Or else they would have gloated it in the whole school." Suddenly, Alucard came back with snow on his shoulders and head.  
  
"We forgot the presents in the pick-up," he announced. The girls looked at each other with a smile and rushed to help him unload.  
  
"Kids," Mrs. Weasley shook her head as she smiled. Alucard sighed and went to control the riot.  
  
.  
  
end of 29 


	30. Christmas Morn

Chapter XXX: Christmas morn.  
  
.  
  
Alucard never understood why mortals celebrate Christmas. It took him fifteen odd years to understand the concept but still the fact that you must give a gift to someone eluded him.  
  
Being raised by his father had some disadvantages. And one of them was learning the true spirit of Christmas. Only recently did he accept the tradition of giving gifts to your love ones.  
  
When he found his true love.  
  
Alucard smiled as he thought of the fair-haired maiden. Fairy of the forest, Siren of the seas, Angel of the wind... damn, he was running out of metaphors. But still he thought of her as he watched the glow of the candles in the Weasley's Christmas tree.  
  
In his estimation, it was ten minutes before midnight.  
  
Ten minutes before Christmas.  
  
Smiling, Alucard waved his hand and the candles flickered as each changed colors. White, green and red. Then, the sweet melody of a soft Christmas carol filled the room and the lights followed the notes.  
  
It was very soothing that Alucard didn't notice another presence in the room until she touched his arm. Alucard mentally chided himself for his lax alertness, but smiled as the person leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful," Gabrielle sighed as she watched in wonderment. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"I went to town and saw in one of the windows a Christmas tree with a set of blinking lights, that's where I got the idea," Alucard smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Any more bright ideas?" she teased but Alucard left it unchallenged. The ideas forming in his mind were anything but bright. But he stilled those ideas for it was improper, immoral and downright sinful. Thoughts he thought that existed in his brother's mind.  
  
"You'd better get some sleep," Alucard said as he guided her upstairs.  
  
"I can't. Too exited," but her voice betrayed her condition. She still needed her rest for she was a little bit anemic from his bite earlier. "I want to be the first to open the presents." She was too cute to resist and Alucard smiled at her.  
  
"No one's going to open the presents before you," he said softly.  
  
"Promise?" Gabby asked half asleep.  
  
"Promise. Now go to bed," Gabrielle sighed and went back to Ginny's room, joining the already sleeping ladies of the household. Before she entered the door, Gabby smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Happy Christmas," she said and entered the room. Alucard merely smiled and shook his head. The least he could do for her was fulfill his promise.  
  
*  
  
Bill woke at the commotion his brothers were making. Grudgingly he woke to see the morning light through the window. And then, he made sense of it all.  
  
It was Christmas morning.  
  
His brothers must have been exited to open presents and was fussing that they couldn't do so because everyone was not present. But why were they taking so long in waking him?  
  
His answer came as a small tap on his door.  
  
"Bill?" came Fleur's soft voice. Instantly he was awake. He jumped out of bed and found his wand. With a tap, he tamed his morning hair and fixed his clothes.  
  
"You'll sweep her off her feet," the mirror teased making Bill blush. With a sigh, he gathered his courage and opened the door.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Fleur," his smile was returned by the woman he loves.  
  
"Happy Christmas," she kissed him and he surrendered to it. For a while, not caring if his brothers saw. They broke their kiss when they heard Mrs. Weasley shriek. Alarmed, Bill held Fleur's hand as he raced downstairs only to find that the whole household staring into the living room.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked but when he looked into the room, he found his answer.  
  
A large being with a scythe loomed over the Christmas tree. He stood about eight feet tall and wore a black cloak. He merely stood there like a sentry over his watch.  
  
And everyone in the room had their wands out.  
  
"Is it a dementor?" Fred asked as he pointed his wand.  
  
"I don't feel sadness," George said with a shrug.  
  
"It's not a Death Eater," Harry frowned. "Or else it would have attacked by now."  
  
"What's it doing in my home?" Arthur Weasley asked almost in anger. But no one had an answer.  
  
"What's it doing?" Ron asked. Looking around, Bill could only see the male population of the household. Except his mother and Fleur, where are the girls?  
  
"That's Death's Familiar," Hermione said as she joined them, her face was filled with wonder.  
  
"Death's Familiar?" Charlie asked incredulously.  
  
"Death's Familiar is an entity that serves as Death's vassal," Luna suddenly said making the other's jump. How can she appear suddenly was a mystery to them. "Death is not one person but something else. This is one of its forms."  
  
"I want it out," Molly Weasley said but Gabby stepped forward and faced the creature.  
  
"Gabby," Fleur reached out but her sister's smile reassured her that it was all right.  
  
"I didn't know he would go this far to fulfill a promise," Gabby smiled as she approached it. The others held their breaths as they watched, still wands drawn. "Really, as if HE wasn't scary enough." She faced the creature with such calmness it surprised most of the Weasleys.  
  
"May I open my present now?" she asked. The Familiar bowed and stepped aside, permitting her to near the stack of presents under the tree. Looking confused, she faced the creature again. "Can you tell me which one is from Ally?"  
  
The creature pointed his scythe to a large, flat rectangular present and Gabby opened it. As she ripped it open, the Familiar suddenly vanished much to everyone's relief.  
  
"That was a very powerful summon," Luna said as she looked at Ginny.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"There are a lot of requirements to successfully summon Death's Familiar," Hermione said rather wistfully. "First, you must know the incantation..."  
  
"Which is easy enough to learn," Luna interjected.  
  
"Then there's the gathering of the ingredients..."  
  
"Which will take time," Luna sighed.  
  
"And then comes the ritual which could last for months on ends," Hermione smirked as Gabby listened to her, pausing in opening her gift.  
  
"And you must be as powerful as Voldemort to pull this off," Luna added much to the other's surprise.  
  
"And even if the summoning was successful, there is no guarantee that the Familiar will heed the summoner's call," Hermione looked at Bill with scrutiny. "99% of the time, the Familiar will take you with him."  
  
"Why isn't Gabby disturbed by this?" Harry asked as he saw her calm demeanor. But instead of answering, she continued to open her present.  
  
Full unwrapped, Gabby gasped at her present. It was the painting she saw months ago in Alucard's vault. A palace by the lake. But when Mrs. Weasley looked at painting she gasped at the scenery.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked in concern. And when Hermione looked at the painting, she was out of breath.  
  
"T... that's... impossible," she said as she stared into the painting.  
  
"What is?" Ron asked as he peered into the painting, noting that the palace was familiar somehow.  
  
"Years ago, before Hogwarts was established, the sight where the castle stood once was ground to a myth," Luna said as she too, looked at the painting. "A castle so elegant that various warlords wanted it for themselves. The castle withstood siege after siege but in the end, the castle was destroyed and no one wanted it. Until, Rowena Ravenclaw found it and made it her own, then made it the sight for Hogwarts."  
  
"What's so special about this castle?" Fleur asked as Bill listened intently.  
  
"It is rumored that this castle belonged to King Arthur," Hermione said much to the other's shock.  
  
"Not quite," Gabby said but not in her voice as she placed the painting down. "And this is NOT Camelot."  
  
"It's not?" Bill asked. He knew that it was Lilith but the others didn't. Aften a quick explanation, they seemed to understand. And then, something clicked into place. "Of course. This used to be Merlin's castle."  
  
"The old geezer gave it to the two nobles that Alucard and Bismarck met. After their disappearance, it was left in shambles," Lilith said.  
  
"Ally painted this?" Gabby asked almost in tears.  
  
"He was rather talented," Lilith said with pride. Gabby smiled as she looked at the painter's sign.  
  
"A. R. Alucard Rimidalv," both Molly and Hermione blinked in surprise at the mention of his name.  
  
"Pardon me, my dear," Molly smiled, trying to give the girl comfort. "But by any chance Alucard is a Vampire?"  
  
"In a way," Gabby said, confused as to where their conversation was headed. "What is it?"  
  
"I forgot to mention something concerning the summoning of the Familiars," Hermione cringed. "Only the most powerful wizard could summon the familiars."  
  
"I think you told us that already," Ron smirked.  
  
"What I didn't tell you that this wizard could bypass the rituals and summon the Familiars at whim," Hermione said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dead is dead and alive is alive, his is both and neither where darkness thrive," Bill, Fleur, Gabby and Lilith chanted in unison. "He lives on blood and feeds on fear, the guilty shriek when he is near. When death comes, he comes for your soul, and vengeance reins on us all."  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was written in Alucard's tomb," Bill explained. "It took me months to figure it out but I did."  
  
"Alucard is both and neither alive or dead," Gabby looked at them softly.  
  
"The summon worked because the summoner was not really alive or dead," Hermione said.  
  
"Who is he anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"One of the most feared sorcerers of all time," Luna said. "Next to him, Voldemort seems like a squib."  
  
"The Vampiric Warlock," Molly looked at the entrance and the rest followed her gaze. But the door was Alucard, leaning on the frame, seeming not interested on the topic.  
  
"Vladimir... Dracula."  
  
.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the delay. Got buried in schoolwork. Actually it avalanched on me. I'll try to update this and the other stories sooner. 


	31. Alucard

Chapter XXXI: Alucard  
  
.  
  
Alucard merely smiled at his hosts as they stared at him in horror. It was not the first time people looked at him as if he was some disease-ridden leaper. Though he hated to admit it hurt, Gabby's smile made his pain vanish as if it were an ugly dream.  
  
And the scene he witnessed was like a horrible dream that he could not wake out off.  
  
Yet he did not show them that he was greatly affected by it. He would not show them that he was terrified. And the people in this houshold were terrified of him.  
  
Exaggeration does that. And Brahm Stoker exaggerated his story a bit too much.  
  
For one, to Alucard's perspective, it was just two years ago when it happened. Though it was 1881 and he was fourteen, Stoker made as if he was an ancient. But he didn't mind.  
  
Not until now.  
  
Not until he saw the fear in the eyes of the Weasleys. And only five people didn't seem to be afraid at all.  
  
Bill, Fleur and strangely Hermione and Luna.  
  
Gabby's eyes were only filled with surprise for she didn't know that he was the legendary bloodsucking monster.  
  
But the rest... the rest had their wands out and were pointing them at him.  
  
"Stop it," Bill said in a firm voice. Wary, the others looked at him but kept an eye on Alucard. "Mom! He's my guest!" Mrs. Weasley, still shaking, slowly lowered her wand.  
  
"But he's a monster, Bill," Ron said as he kept his gaze at the vampire.  
  
"Really Ron, how daft can you be?" Hermione said as she walked towards Alucard and stood by him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked irritably.  
  
"He is death incarnate and you expect to stop him with our wands?" Hermione huffed and looked at Alucard as if scrutinizing him. "You're not going to attack us, are you?"  
  
"Not if you keep pointing your wands at him," Gabby answered for him as she lifted the painting and stood by the tree. "And it's not a full moon yet."  
  
"So what?" Fred asked as he looked at the vampire. Alucard smirked took a step forward making the Weasley boys aim at him. But he did not retreat and stood firm.  
  
"You don't want to know," Lilith said as Gabby went towards her vampire. Her vampire. Gabby thought that had a nice ring to it. Although, she knew Alucard would not mind if she called him hers.  
  
"My presence here disturbs you," Alucard smiled softly but Gabby felt the pain he must be feeling. She knew he longed for acceptance and now his heart was breaking just because they did not accept a vampire in their house.  
  
"Just as well," Alucard said with a sigh. "I thank you for your hospitality." Without another word, he stepped out of the room. Alarmed by this, Gabby sprinted past the Weasleys but when she reached the front door, he was gone.  
  
"Ally?" she called out but there was no reply, not even a footprint in the snow. "How does he do that?"  
  
"He is Lamia," Lilith said using Gabby's body. "He has the power and the will."  
  
"Mum? Dad? Guys? That was embarrassing," Bill said as he sat on the couch he looked at their faces only to find regret and guilt in them. "He has done nothing wrong."  
  
"He's a vampire, Bill," Fred said as he tucked his wand away.  
  
"A vampire that saved my life three times," Bill's glare at his brother could melt ice. "I'm a bit puzzled as to why the girls were not afraid of him."  
  
"Gabby's not afraid so why should we?" Ginny said as she sat on the couch. "All we heard from her last night was how wonderful he is."  
  
"I saw Ally once when they visited Hogwarts and he seemed decent," Hermione looked at Ron with such vehemence that it burned through someone as thick as Ron.  
  
"Where's Gabrielle?" Luna asked as she looked around. Fleur's eyes widened in alarm. Looking at the door leading outside, a set of tracks leading into the paddock.  
  
"She'll be fine," Luna smiled as she looked at the blinking Christmas tree. "He'll protect her."  
  
Fleur wished that she had her confidence.  
  
.  
  
"Ally?" Gabby called out to him as she entered the paddock. She didn't knew why but she knew she would find him there. But a part of her thought that this was a bad idea.  
  
Especially when all she wore was her shift.  
  
"Ally?" she called but all she saw... /My God/ she couldn't believe it. Standing in the middle of the trees was an ice sculpture of her wearing a long cloth wrapped around her privates.  
  
"Why not make it of nude?" she asked as she smiled.  
  
"Actually I have thought of it first but I was embarrassed," Alucard said as he jumped down from one of the apple trees.  
  
"You've already seen everything," she said as she blushed.  
  
"Actually I only FELT not seen," Alucard blushed as well.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" she asked. Suddenly, a soft melodic chirping of birds singing to the tune of "Moonlight Sonata".  
  
"Dance with me?" his smile was contagious and Gabrielle found her smiling as well.  
  
"Why not," she held his hand and he pulled her closer. His body warmed her in an instant.  
  
And all she wanted as that time was to be in his arms forever.  
  
"Ally?" she whispered as he smelled her hair.  
  
"What is it?" he asked through her hair making her giggle.  
  
"épousez-moi ?" she asked, making him smile and hug her.  
  
"In a heartbeat," but then, he laughed. "No fair! I asked you first!"  
  
"I'm making it official," Gabby pushed him a little so she could see his face.  
  
"So you are," he whispered back as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore. Just for that moment.  
  
.  
  
A/n: A little short but I'm having a terrible attack of mental block. I'll do better next time. 


	32. War of the Weasleys

Chapter 32: War of the Weasleys  
  
.  
  
Bill sighed as he had another cup of cocoa. It had been one hour since Alucard left for the woods and he was getting worried. Gabrielle followed the vampire in order to appease him. Bill just wished it were enough.  
  
"Where is that girl?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she poured Harry another cup of cocoa. "You don't think he killed her."  
  
"Even if he did, he'll just bring her back to life," Fleur said casually. "He treasures my sister and I saw him when he was... how do you say... berserk? He stopped because she was there."  
  
"It's a pity," Luna sighed.  
  
"What is?" George asked curiously.  
  
"That someone so romantic would be a vampire," Hermione continued for her friend.  
  
"She was taken from the moment he saved her," Bill said as he gazed out to the snow-covered field. "They were inseparable. Do you think they would elope?" he asked his fiancé.  
  
"If they are pushed, yes," Fleur sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her to marry him."  
  
"Would you give them your blessing?" Ginny asked as she looked at the French witch.  
  
"I cannot stop my sister and I don't want to. But she needs to finish school and I know she would be provided for."  
  
"His vault is a double zero," Bill added. "That means something." The Weasleys and Harry were wide eyed from this news.  
  
"He's filthy rich?" Ron asked.  
  
"Undoubtedly," Harry supplied. "But he didn't seem so. He's like any teenage boy I've seen."  
  
Suddenly, the door banged open and Gabby slammed it closed, catching her breath.  
  
"Hide me," she said to Ginny who quickly took her to her room.  
  
"He's done something to her," Ron said as he and his brothers took out their wands. "Get ready."  
  
"You jump to conclusions too quickly, Ron," Bill said as he opened the door, only to find Alucard covered in snow. "She did it again?" Alucard glared at him and scanned the room. When he didn't see his target, he then looked at her sister.  
  
"You're sister is dangerous when surrounded by snow," he said. Then he turned to Bill with a sigh. "Next time, we go to someplace tropical."  
  
"She'll just bury you in sand," Fleur giggled.  
  
"Typical," Alucard sighed and turned around. "Tell your sister this means war."  
  
When Alucard was already out of sight, everyone breathed.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Fred asked his twin who only shrugged.  
  
.  
  
Alucard returned in the afternoon but when he did, the whole household was surprised. He was wearing an old army redcoat uniform of the days of Bonaparte. Judging by his uniform, he was a General and he was carrying envelopes.  
  
He first gave one to Hermione then to Luna, Ginny and then to Harry and Ron. He then gave a scroll to Fleur and then saluted and was out the door before anyone could stop him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bill asked as Hermione opened her letter.  
  
"I think I have been drafted," Hermione said in amusement. "To fight the evils of the earth and purge the sins of man."  
  
"What?" Fleur asked as she unrolled the scroll. "This is for my sister. These are terms for her surrender."  
  
"What terms?" Gabby came down from the second floor and snatched parchment from her sister's hand. When she read it, she blushed a deep red and folded the parchment.  
  
Walking towards the door, she opened the door.  
  
"You have to earn my surrender!" she shouted at the top of her lungs though not angrily. She then turned to her sister and sighed. "Looks like there would be war."  
  
Suddenly, a snowball struck her from behind. She knew where it came from and only turned to confirm it. Instead, she met another snowball in her face.  
  
"War it is," she closed the door with a smile. "Major Weasley!" she smiled at Bill. "Assemble the men. We're going to war!"  
  
"A snowball fight!" George smiled. "Wicked."  
  
"Count us in," Fred smiled. Hermione, Luna and Ginny stood and got their coats.  
  
"I wonder why Ally picked us?" Ginny said as he reread the letter. But Bill knew better. He just hoped that he could outsmart him.  
  
.  
  
"What is this supposed to be?" Luna asked as she saw something overwhelming.  
  
A fort made of ice stood in the middle of the field. It looked like a small keep with slippery walls that looked like polished diamonds.  
  
"A snow fort," Hermione supplied. "But it mimics one of the old keeps of the medieval age."  
  
"This is made by magic," Ron said in awe.  
  
"Well duh, Ron. I don't think Ally has tome to build it with his bare hands," Ginny huffed at the cluelessness of his brother.  
  
"He's serious, isn't he," Harry said as he looked at the magnificent fort.  
  
"Welcome," Alucard's voice came behind them. All of them turned to find a smiling vampire as if he was proud of his troops. "To my Army." 


	33. Angel in the snow

Chapter XXXIII: Angel of the snow.  
  
.  
  
Fifteen-year-old Gabrielle Delacour assembled her army as they hid in the paddock. It was the only source of cover they have since they did not have a fort of their own.  
  
She smirked as she looked at Alucard's fort. Even without enhanced vision, it was impressive. And no doubt impenetrable.  
  
"Colonel Weasley," Gabby turned and found Bill talking to her 'troops'. "Status please."  
  
"Sergeant's George and Fred are making the ammunitions," Bill reported. "Major Fleur is trying to assess the fort and Lt. Charlie is making heavy artillery."  
  
"Very good," Gabby smiled. "Sergeants! We need more than mere snowballs. Any ideas?" the twins smiled in mischief and nodded.  
  
"A few," said Fred. "We have a mite few surprises, don't we George?"  
  
"Too true," his twin nodded making Gabby reluctant to know what they were thinking.  
  
"What made you entice this reaction from him," 'Major' Fleur asked as she watched the fort.  
  
"I charmed a tree to shake," Gabby blushed as she looked away.  
  
"And?" Bill asked but when he saw that the trees were full of snow, he understood.  
  
"And what did he do?" Charlie asked as he charmed some woods to be used as a catapult.  
  
"He shoved snow down my back," Gabby said in a sigh. "He could be rather vindictive."  
  
"And what did you do?" the twins asked in unison. Gabby turned away and walked deeper into the woods.  
  
"I shoved snow down his trousers."  
  
...  
  
"She did what?" Hermione couldn't stop laughing causing Alucard to blush.  
  
"Something like that is nothing to laugh about," Ron huffed as he shivered. "A man's privates are...well... private."  
  
"What did you do?" Ginny was giggling as she smiled at him.  
  
"Naturally, I froze," Ally said emitting a round of laughter from the girls.  
  
Sighing, Harry smiled and looked at Ally. "How are we going to do this?" Ally visibly relaxed and fought the urge to smile. "Hermione will man the front guns and Ron the left flank."  
  
"Guns?" Luna asked.  
  
"Snow cannons actually. Charmed to fire a snowball as big as a cauldron at the target."  
  
"Isn't that a little extreme?" Harry asked.  
  
"This is war, Mr. Potter," Ally said in an authoritative voice. "Extreme is our fortitude. Now then. These are voice activated cannons that reloads every five seconds." "Only five?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It would be unfair if I made a Vulcan cannon out of it," Ally said much to the confusion of Ron, Ginny and Luna. "I'll explain later. Now the range of the cannons is about one hundred meters at a 45-degree angle. Basic physics applies. So when you want it longer, just raise the barrel observe...  
  
"Cannon Five! Elevation! Seven Degrees!" the cannon raised its barrel at the said measurement. "Now the shot could reach the edge of the paddock."  
  
"What's the command to shoot?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fire," Ally said and to his horror... the cannon obeyed him. Cringing, the vampire did not wish to know what would happen next.  
  
...  
  
"Incoming!" Charlie shouted as he took cover behind his catapult. The rest of Gabby's resistance fighters fled deeper into the paddock but Gabby, herself, stayed. Fleur was alarmed that her sister stayed.  
  
The giant snowball missed Gabby by mere inches though it seemed it would hit her. IT was like it magically charmed to miss her.  
  
Smiling serenely, Gabby saw Ally's face looked relieved when the ball missed her.  
  
'You missed,' she mouthed. Ally smiled and waved his hands to form words in the language of the mute.  
  
"I love you," Bill translated as he glanced at Gabby and found her blushing. "A war of love," Fleur smiled. "This should be interesting."  
  
Suddenly, their catapult fired and a snowball larger that the one from the snow cannon flew towards the fort, right towards Ally. Cringing, she could do nothing but watch as the snowball crashed onto the vampire.  
  
...  
  
Anger rising within her, she glared at Fred and George who manned the catapult that hit Alucard.  
  
"Direct hit!" Fred exchanged high fives with his twin.  
  
"Your brothers do not know a thing about guerilla warfare," Lilith's voice came from Gabby's lips as she looked at Bill. By the tone of her voice, he knew she was angry.  
  
"This will be a short campaign." Gabby/Lilith walked a few paced away from the twins and leaned behind the bark of a tree facing away from them. Bill and Fleur exchanged knowing glances and they followed suit, towing Charlie by the collar.  
  
"Where they off to?" George asked. But his answer came in the form of twenty consecutive blasts from the fort. Cringing, the twins awaited their fate.  
  
...  
  
"Direct hit!" Hermione said as she saw the snowballs his the part of the apple groove where the enemy's snowball came from.  
  
"Who did we hit?" Luna asked as she looked at the target with a set of muggle binoculars.  
  
"The twins, I wager," Ginny sighed. "They were impatient as always with their pranks.

"Fortunate for us that they did," Ally said as Harry and Ron dug him out from beneath the snow. Earlier, the snowball crashed at him with such force that he slid towards the back of the fort. "This thing hurts," Ally said as he rubbed his chest.  
  
"Aren't you impervious to pain?" Harry asked as Ally dusted off the remnants of snow.  
  
"Yes but it still registers," Ally sighed. "What of our foes," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Fred and George are starting to dig themselves out of that snow pile we created," Ginny clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Be sure that they're already thinking a counterattack."  
  
"Any sign of their leader," Ally asked in a worried voice. He peered into the groove and found her glaring at the twins.  
  
"She's okay but kind of scary for the moment," Ginny reported.  
  
"She lost the element of surprise," Ally said as he smirked. "Lilith's with them."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Ron asked almost in a whimper. He had heard of what Lilith was from Bill and it gave him the shivers.  
  
In the middle of the field, four whirlwinds suddenly formed, gathering snow from the ground.  
  
"I'd say it's bad," Hermione said as she saw the snow gather in the vortex of the whirlwind and take shape.  
  
And when the whirlwind disappeared, four giant snow golems stood looming over the field.  
  
"Very bad indeed," Luna concurred.  
  
"What could be worse?" Harry asked awarding him with glares from his friends.  
  
"Me," Ally said in a deep and icy voice that was colder than the artic air. "Prepare for battle."  
  
"Cannons at the ready," Hermione said as she shook out of her trance. "Who conjured them up? It's a higher form of magic that we're used to."  
  
"Lilith," Ally smiled. "She likes a good fight but I agree with you." "On what?" Luna asked.  
  
"This is not fair," he smiled softly. "And you know what they say..."  
  
...  
  
"All's fair in love and war," Gabby and Lilith spoke in unison as the snow golems thundered towards the fort. "This will be good," Lilith smiled much to Gabby's irritation.  
  
"I hope you didn't do anything too rash," she said. The spirit within her only smiled.


	34. end of the war

Chapter XXXIV: end of the war

Alucard smiled as he saw the golems thundered towards his fort. He knew that all it took for him to defeat the snow giants was a single spell.

But where was the fun in that.

"FIRE!" Alucard commanded and immediately, a barrage from the snow fort's cannons rained towards the golems.

"Something tells me that was not wise," Luna said as she saw what happened when the snowballs struck the golems. The snow creatures grew in size.

"Many foul words are entering my mind though for the life of me I could not choose the appropriate one," Ally said as he watched the golems attacking. "Should have seen this."

"Then are you a seer?" Hermione asked almost skeptically.

"You don't need to have the gift, Ms. Granger, to know what comes next," Ally said as he sighed. "All it takes is logic and application of knowledge. When you do those, you perform one of the basic elements of decision making."

"And that is?" Ron asked. Ally suddenly smiled and looked at his 'army' in confidence.

"We create a hypothesis based on the facts and datum received," he said confidently.

"We what?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"We take a guess, Harry," Luna simplified much to the Harry and Ron's understanding.

"What now?" Hermione asked slightly growing worried at the nearing golems.

"We must find their weakness," Ally said.

"We could cast fireballs at them," Ron suggested.

"Could you?" Ally asked skeptically and Ron just slumped his shoulders. "Forget it, you especially Hermione. Unless of course you could evaporate every single particle of snow within a five mile radius? No? Thought so. Lilith knew their weaknesses and you should bet that she would know our strengths and weaknesses as well."

"How could she?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, she just does. Hope she realizes that _it's_ nearing."

"What is?" Hermione asked but when she saw the smile on Ally's face, she knew he had a plan.

… …

"Oh, bugger," Lilith cursed as she watched the moon.

"Gabby!" Fleur admonished. "Language."

"It's not me," Gabby said as she turned their shared body towards her sister. "Lilith's making me."

"I would advise not to put foul words in my sister's mouth," Fleur glared at her sister, trying to make an impression to put Lilith in her place.

However, it did not work.

"Come now, Bill's beautiful flower. She's half an adult," Lilith said making Gabby blush.

"And she's still half a child. And I want her do be her own woman," Fleur glared. "And my sister does not curse!"

"Why did you curse?" Bill asked, trying to stop the argument.

"I reminded Lilith of a simple fact she might have forgotten," Gabby sighed.

"Which was?" Bill asked but when Gabby/Lilith looked to the sky, he sighed.

"What is it?" Fred and George asked bewildered at what was transpiring.

"It's almost the new moon," Bill said in clarification.

"So what?" Charlie asked just as bewildered.

"His personality changes with the stages of the moon," Gabby explained with a sigh. "Or rather, his sanity does. When the moon is full, Ally's the most dangerous being around."

"But when there is no moon… Ally's tame?" Charlie asked.

"More on docile than tame," Gabby said. "And when docile, he could be just as dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Fred asked but didn't get an answer for suddenly, the fort's fire redirected towards the paddock.

"Everybody, take cover into the paddock!" Bill commanded as he took Fleur's hand and ran deeper into the paddock.

"This doesn't feel right," Lilith said as she followed the group in.

"What doesn't?" Gabby asked but in truth, she shared the sentiment. The cannons were firing in such precision that Lilith and Gabby were suspicious of its actions. Then, Gabby suddenly realized why.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Gabby shouted as she ran towards her 'army'. But she slowly stopped as she saw Ally leaning on one of the snow-covered trees with his arms crossed as if he was waiting for her.

"I love it when a good plan goes without a hitch," he said as he smiled at her.

"That was a nice plan luring everyone into the paddock to a trap? Where are they?" Gabby asked as she smiled with mischief.

"Hermione and the rest are escorting them back to the Burrow. Covered in snow I might add. So? Do you concede?"

"Concede?" Gabby smirked as she suddenly aimed her wand at the tree Ally was leaning on. "NEVER!"

… …

"What's taking them so long?" Fleur said as she and the rest were back in the Burrow drinking hot chocolate trying to warm up.

"I don't think your sister would give up that easily," Bill said as he watched the paddock.

"What made you say that?" Hermione asked as Bill smiled and opened the door. Suddenly, Gabby came in running while she laughed and closed the door.

"Hide me!" she told the girls who, in mirth, ran towards Ginny's room. A short while later, a soft knock came and Bill opened the door, and much to their amusement found Ally covered in snow.

"You should be careful where you stand," Bill said as he handed him a cup of chocolate.

"We should be careful since we're up against the most devious women in the world," Ally smiled as he shook the snow off and laughed at the days events.

…

A/n: Sorry. Major writer's block


End file.
